The Headmaster's Deed
by Sipherous
Summary: After the summer returning to school reveals a treasure so power it'll shape the future for students to come. The game begins in earnest but with the relaxed state of the new year, evil stirs and comes back with a vengance.
1. Wondering Mind of a Lonely Road

**Harry Potter and the Headmaster's Deed.**

**Major Update:**** Changed a huge happening within the story that takes a major change for the flow of the story; originally, I had Lucius Malfoy killed during the final battle, however I changed that to Narcissa Malfoy for a few reasons.**

**1. I've read countless stories and noticed that either Lucius is dead and everyone's happy, both parents are dead, or Lucius is an evil bint and everyone wants to kill him.**

**2. I have yet to read a story where they take Lucius character and concentrate on a man who betrayed the Dark Lord for his wife and son. I will actually be going deep into Luscious in this story now because I find characterizing him helps to develop Draco.**

**3. Really a new idea had just come to me in an instant so Lucius needed to be alive for it.**

First the major changes-

The following characters in this story are alive from their previous status as dead in Book 7

Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Dobby, Vincent Crabbe (Although he is heavily scared and burned), Fred Weasley (currently under care at St. Mungo's)

Next the incident at Malfoy manner that had taken place is far different from what was explained in the book.

So those are a few changes in the Deathly Hollows, others are not as noticeable but will be taken into account and explained when they come up. Anyways I will not bother to put in author notes or anything like that after this chapter, I am keeping this clean of clutter. Moreover, let us begin, the Headmaster's Deed.

**Chapter 1: Wondering Mind of the Lonely Road.**

The train to Hogwarts announced its departure and students wanting to board as late as possible had to pick up their bags and leave their parents behind for yet another year. A new experience awaited everyone it was to be the first year in which the school would be truly free from the influences of the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle's defeat in June allowed the Wizarding World to celebrate for the prospering peace that would follow. The ministry of Magic in shambles held a temporary government until the true election could begin during the first week of October allowing most parties that were captured or killed during the war to persecuted or remembered. The students however were arranged to go back to school, no time would be wasted in teaching them the values that would shape the future for the better.

Slipping through the thin corridors of the train, a head of platinum-hair moved to find a deserted compartment in which to take his solitude. It was his choice to return, he knew but it did not help him any. His involvement in the War caused the distrust of many, his family, his friends, if he even had any to begin with. Finally finding a compartment in the first car of the train, which was avoided mainly due to the noise generated from the locomotive he sat himself down by the window and stared out at the scenery he observed so many times going to Hogwarts.

"This had better be worth it." The boy mumbled pushing the bangs of hair out of his eyes as a way to ease his tension.

He wore muggle clothing, something you would not expect of him if you knew who he was. Even more shocking were the colors, a red T-Shirt, dark in color and a steel black leather jacket draped around him. He had a pair of black pants and a pair of shoes shined to mirror the reflection of all who gazed upon it. If you were to look at him, you would know he was rich, which was true but looking at him again you would probably run in fear because coming across Draco Malfoy now was a risky undertaking unless you were brave or an utter fool.

Malfoy, everyone who knew Wizards knew the name. The Malfoy name was engraved in history as far back as the medieval times. They were of the first generation of witches and wizards and held more political backdrop that even the Noble House of Black. However, their history was not always a shining example to follow; The Malfoy's had supported the Dark Lord's campaign, hundreds of years of hatred to back it up and if you were to ask any historian if their excuse was legitimate, they would most assuredly tell you yes it was.

Draco however was free of imprisonment, He stared out the windowing lost in thought and wondering if what he did was the right thing, if what he was doing now was the right choice. Coming back to Hogwarts was something he never thought possible but opening the letter he received only a week ago wondered if he made the right choice.

_Dear Draco Malfoy_

_We are sorry about the delay in you receiving this letter. I wished to personally write you this letter in hopes that it would be more meaningful for you to accept._

_In light of your fathers recent imprisonment, and your unfulfilled schooling as well as taking in consideration you academic career thus far and finally your last minute actions during the final confrontation with Tom Morvolo Riddle Jr. (Lord Voldemort) you have been asked to return to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I have personally seen to your allowance at the school despite the fragile Ministries attempts to keep an eye on you and under house arrest. I hope you do come to the school and make your final year one of the most important. _

_This also might be a shocking revelation but you are to be given the title of Head Boy. I thought very long and hard about this Mr. Malfoy and I am ashamed myself to say this title is given to you as a mere bribery in hopes you will return. I have learned a great deal of things after the war and wish for you to be a part of the School. If you accept, I should hope you take your role with absolute seriousness and not abuse your rights._

_As a final word, I personally wish for you to return. If not as the Head Boy than as a Student, I am sure some of the staff feels the same so please consider your return as well._

_See you at the opening Banquet_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall._

He rested his head back against the seat and remembered when the letter arrived. Surprised at the letters informality and the fact they gave him the title as Head Boy as a bribe he nearly sent back a reply in anger refusing to return to a school that took pity on him. He did not want the title, he did not even want to go back to school, it brought about to many memories, memories that were nothing but painful. The letter brought back the same feelings he felt when he was up in the astronomy tower that night two years ago, and then again the feelings returned during the final battle. That battle was what made people fear him, it was what made them all realize his blood line; Malfoy and Black the oldest of Wizarding families forged into his blood, but it was only after he escaped from Hogwarts that he was shown how to be a better wizard.

_Flashback..._

_Malfoy Manner, June 1997_

_Draco had just apperated with Snape into the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor, the entire incident at Hogwarts went to shambles and to top it off Draco had never completed his task. Snape had somehow melted from the darkness and finished Draco's job for him effectively completing the operation and fleeing the scene with Potter following behind. Draco was pale and unable to hold himself up upon arrival dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Snape turned to look at him and frowned._

_"The Dark Lord was an idiot, to think you had the mentality and the maturity to actually kill someone." Snape sighed._

_"I... I... couldn't kill an unarmed opponent, he was weak and..."_

_"It wasn't about killing him Draco it was..."_

_"WHERE IS HE?"_

_The doors suddenly burst open behind them and both Snape and Draco turned around to see Voldemort walking swiftly to them, quietly followed by Lucius, Narcissa and other Death Eaters. Snape nodded to his Lord slightly and Voldemort only sneered in disgust._

_"Snape, on what authority do you take to complete another's assignment?" The Dark Lord shouted_

_"Forgive me Lord but one would expect to complete a mission rather than have it fail." Snape replied evenly._

_"Yes, yes it is a good thing it is a happy day indeed as Potter's mentor finally succumbs to death, Sooner than expected anyways and young Malfoy you alive and well."_

_"It appears to me he did more than we expected, unfortunately the old fool planted enough thoughts and ideas into the young boys mind that he was unable to deal the killing blow." Snape informed._

_"Oh really and why was that Draconis, why couldn't you just wave your wand and say the magic words hmmm...?" The Dark Lord hissed bending down to meet the Draco face-to-face._

_Draco shook nervously; he had talked to the Dark Lord only once before during the previous summer when he was first given the Dark Mark and his mission for the year. It was never this close and his eyes were watching the floor instead of his Lord. Looking at the red eyes of the man who used Cruciatus curse for fun now, Draco felt the sweat forming off his brow instantly. The Dark Lord kept his own eyes locked with Draco's his smile on his face like nothing you've ever seen, Draco however didn't know what to do. Looking away showed he was weak, but keeping his eyes trained to the Dark Lord was a sign of challenge; either way he would be in trouble. A few moments later the Dark Lord started laughing._

_"My Lord?" Lucius questioned as Voldemort stood up smiling even wider and narrowing his eyes at Lucius._

_"I know why he didn't kill the old fool, it wasn't honorable."_

_Draco's eyes shot open and he realized the Dark Lord had been using legilimens to read his thoughts. Quickly he asserted his barriers but it did not matter anymore because the damage had been done._

_"Honorable, Dumbledore was one of the most powerful Wizards of his time and still is; how is it not honorable to kill him Draco?" Lucius asked raising a slight eyebrow raised in curiosity._

_"He... I... He was weakened father." Draco mumbled before Voldemort whirled around grabbing Draco by the collar lifting him in the air._

_"HE WAS WEAK!" Voldemort hissed loudly and smiled viciously._

_"Dra..." Narcissa tried to scream but was quickly silenced by her husband his fear easily seen in his eyes as the Dark Lord held Draco._

_Soon the doors were open again and the Death Eaters from the castle including Draco's Aunt Beatrix entered. Upon the display before them many were confused, Voldemort never got his hands dirty, preferring the Cruciatus to do his work for him._

_"Are we interrupting anything?" Beatrix asked and the Dark Lord's eyes fastened on all his followers who jumped back in fear except for the Malfoy's and Beatrix herself._

_"No, this is just a rather unorthodox method; Mr. Malfoy here felt remorse during his assignment and refused to kill a weakened old man preferring him to be healthy, to be well and able."_

_"But wasn't that the point?" Beatrix asked and the Malfoy's turned to their relative puzzled._

_"Yes, yes it was you were supposed to die Draconis; Dumbledore was supposed to end your life tonight when you finally made your move unfortunately you managed something even better, with help I might add." Voldemort explained and Draco's eyes went wide as saucers, "Oh yes Draconis, you weren't supposed survive you weren't supposed to come back you weren't even supposed to get this far into the year yet you have; you prevailed and even accomplished your mission despite not being the one to carry it out, you Draconis show promise."_

_Draco said nothing, he stared into the blood red eyes of Voldemort unable to break the gaze yet feeling the assault on his mind. Fighting back was harder than anything he had done before but it held and held far better than he thought possible. Soon the assaults stopped and Voldemort smiled._

_"Well, someone's taught you well Draconis and it's a good start because you'll need it." Voldemort said with a laugh._

_Draco was now shaking slightly still being held up by the Dark Lord because the look in his eyes was showing Draco something he wasn't prepared for, nothing he wanted to be prepared for and unfortunately he did not have a choice in the matter._

_"Everyone leave, the boy stays with me now and he will not be bothered for any reason."_

_Nobody moved at first but upon seeing the first flash of green light slamming into a random body the others fled instantly leaving only the Dark Lord and Draco in the room alone. Draco was paralyzed with fear now, nobody would protect him, nobody would help him now; he was at the mercy of Tom Morvolo Riddle._

_"Now Draco... How well can you handle pain?"_

_Draco's eyes widened in horror as Voldemort raised his wand and whispered the one word that would forever change Draco's opinion on pain._

_"Crucio."_

_End Flashback..._

Draco shuddered at the memory, it was the worst day in his life topping even the day of the final battle. He was subjected to curses he had never heard of and multiple castings of Crucio. He lost count after several hours and soon his body was nothing more than a limp piece of meat hanging from a chair he attempted to crawl on after the Dark Lord said he was satisfied. Ordering someone to carry him to his room where he stayed for a day before being called down and subjected to it all over again. This went on for the rest of the month, he would be tortured cruelly and then sent back to recover, he would stay in bed anywhere between three to four days before returning and each time it was longer and harder. After the sixth time he resigned to end it himself, he would defy the Dark Lord he did not care, that day marked the day of his part in the war.

_Flashback..._

_It was the end of June, somewhere between the 28th and 30th Draco was unable to tell. He was still in pain from the last encounter but he would not give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of breaking him. He marked his day of death now; July 1st was when he would be meeting the Dark Lord, which was the day he would strike back. Removing one of the many books his Father had purchased for him on the Dark Arts, he began to study and practice for the next meeting. Most people would think him be a vegetable but after hours of torture he truly felt nothing. Therefore, he stayed awake studying and reading up on the Dark Arts and soon he found himself being brought forth to the Dark Lord again, only this time there was an audience._

_"Agh, Draconis it is nice to see you again."_

_Draco merely nodded and began looking around the room at the various people who wore their masks. He shivered in disgust before turning back to the Dark Lord prepared for his due punishment._

_"Yes well they are here for other matters Draco but first I would like them to see how far you've come, yes your tolerance for pain is most impressive now. How long this time... shall it be 15 minutes of crucio with 45 minutes of random cursing... yes sounds about right and we'll be here for roughly 6 hours so without further delay... CRUC..."_

_Draco instantly moved out of the way drawing his wand reciting the words for the first spell he would use, _"PREGRAVO!"

_The Dark Lord dropped to his knees unable to stand from the amount of weight pushing down on him. Many of his followers motioned to interfere but the horsed cries of the Dark Lord to stand down stopped them as they watched Draco weave another, longer incantation his words pouring out in a long complicated manner._

"Elementum incendia, ventus, unda quod terra efficio meus - RAVISHER"

_From Draco's wand came a blast of energy that hurtled in all directions. It was a highly advanced spell and something that he read was unable to be controlled without hours and hours of practice; Draco only had a day since he found the spell and had never before preformed it and in doing so unleashed a storm of power that wasn't his to control. Bolts of lightning streaked across the room while wind kicked up knocking several to the ground, water began to rain down around the tables as a brilliant stream of flames crossed its way straight to Voldemort who was now up, the previous spell being canceled out and immediately put up a shield._

"PROTEGO!"

_The flames licked around him before dispersing and Voldemort countered instantly with a massive blast of energy, no incantation required knocking Draco back into a table. Many of the Death Eaters were in an uproar as Voldemort stomped forward angry than he ever had been in his life; not even Potter managed to infuriate him this much. Before he could launch the next curse a cry of Stupefy shot forward and with a well-timed movement Voldemort watched a follower behind him crash into his chair. Looking forward he once again saw Draco having his wand pointed at the Dark Lord a sneer across his face and the will to die in his eyes. A few moments passed between them before the Dark Lord smiled in satisfaction and raised his hands in a joyous laugh._

_"Well done, boy well done."_

_End flashback..._

It was after that night that destined Draco's role in the final battle. The Dark Lord recognized his potential and pushed him to study saying that if he could not learn in school he would learn in his own home. It was also the first time in his life that Draco had been accepted by everyone. Even after cursing the Dark Lord into oblivion, he was not touched again. The Dark Lord knew he could kill him at a moment's noticed and it was something that Draco knew every day of his life. After being congratulated Draco witnessed the murder of his muggle studies teacher and due to the overwhelming conflicting thoughts in his head, he had fainted. Lucius had laughed at him for it and the Dark Lord ordered him to grow a backbone but did not punish him for it, which he found odd. Despite the number of missions being called out for the Death Eaters, Draco seemed to be the only one to stay behind never getting involved with the grunt work of The Dark Lord.

During the year and the only time he saw some action before the final battle; Harry, Hermione and Ron were brought to the Manor and he was brought forth to identify them. He did not know what made him do it, but he simply told everyone off saying he had better things to do then indentify a bunch of wannabe's. It was later that night he met up with them in a rather colorful conversation in the dungeon when Dobby had appeared to get them out. He left them and did not say a word to their escape. He continued his training like nothing happened when in reality, he had openly defied the wills of the Dark Lord a second time and he was sure that Voldemort knew of it. It was during the final battle he had met them again, only this time it was under the declaration of war. He first encountered Ron and Hermione during their flight to destroy a Hrocrux, it did not go as he wanted it to but they did get the point.

_Flashback..._

_Draco tore through the castle of Hogwarts after hearing about an artifact from Voldemort himself stating there was one in the chamber of secrets and Potter was after it. He knew it was too late to stop them upon arriving to the chambers entrance and finding it open so he waited at the exit for the three to emerge. When only Ron and Hermione emerged the three within seconds had their wands out ready to kill when Harry had burst into the room wondering what was keeping them. He soon drawn his wand as well and Malfoy was left in a very sticky situation._

_"Malfoy, the bloody hell you doing here?" Ron shouted itching to pass a curse at his enemy._

_"Waiting for you, unfortunately it seems I'm too late in stopping you from destroying what I was sent to protect." Draco said absentmindedly._

_"How do you know about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted in surprise and anger._

_"Is that what they're called, he only said something about his life depending on the object so it is a Horcrux."_

_"Is, what are you going on about you slimy git." Ron seethed through his teeth._

_"I don't have time for this; you three want to waste your time talking to me then do so I'm leaving." Draco replied not wishing to get into an altercation with them at that moment._

_"Not bloody likely Explelliarmus!" Ron shouted and Draco just moved his wand up and slammed it into the spell muttering a protego._

_At that point the three knew something was different about him and instantly a fight broke out with curses, hexes and charms being thrown in every direction. Draco could not get a brake as each one threw a curse reciting the next in successive order. They manage to bring their fight to the room of hidden things where Crabbe and Goyle turned to find them in the heated fight and quickly joined Draco in the assault._

_"What are you two doing, oh never mind just make sure you do it right!" Draco shouted pissed about the inconvenience of their timing._

_"Shut-up Draco we aren't idiots." Crabbe muttered and Draco muttered under his breath before sending a brutal curse at Ron causing the boy to slam into the wall._

_Hermione quickly moved to help Ron but instantly took a hit from Crabbe who was smiling at the two in a crazed fashion firing off a few Avada's randomly._

_"Now's our chance Draco, we can kill the mudblood and the blood traitor, watch!" He began to cast a spell and Draco knew exactly what he was planning._

_"No I was sent to retrieve them for the Dark Lord he wants them alive!" Draco shouted blocking another curse while trying to dissuade Crabbe from launching his spell._

_"He's not here is he and you are not my mother Draco, you're family is nothing in the eyes of the Dark Lord and now I'm here to see to it they don't interfere anymore..."_

_"No don't POTTER get them out of the way!" Draco screamed and started the counter curse for the spell he knew was coming._

_"You think you're so hot Draco, being under the Dark Lord well no more! This time I'll get the praise and glory and it will be I getting rid of them!" Crabbe laughed out knocking Goyle to the side and preparing to launch his spell._

_Harry quickly used a powerful version of accio drawing his friends to him as Crabbe released his attack._

_"FIENDFYRE!"_

_Instantly the room was ablaze and everything began to burn within seconds. Draco was not prepared for the intensity of the spell and the fire raged towards him causing his incantation to be cut short as he jumped back towards Harry._

_"Crabbe control it now!" Draco shouted but Crabbe went into a panic as the fire turned on him and began to consume him as well._

_"Vincent!" Goyle cried blasting waves of water at the flame slowing its advance._

_"Potter what did you come here for?" Draco shouted and Harry pointed to a diadem and Draco nodded watching as the flames consumed the area it was located._

_"It won't be enough Malfoy." Harry said not really understanding the situation._

_"Why shouldn't, this is the most powerful fire spell we have in the Wizarding world besides the black fire of Atrum Incendia and there is no way in hell I'm casting that."_

_"Do you even know it?" Hermione asked and he turned to her with a cockiness he had from his school self._

_"I know it, but I can't control it, very few can even the Dark Lord himself won't cast it."_

_"Okay so you want to..."_

_Suddenly the flames surrounded the Diadem and instantly the screams of a soul began to fill the room and Harry, Hermione and Draco watched in shock as the Diadem fizzled with evaporating goop. Draco turning to Harry wondering if that was supposed to happen. Harry just nodded to him allowing them both to think of a way out._

_"Draco!" Goyle shouted and the three turned to see Crabbe consumed by the fires he created, shaped like a demon and clawing at him from every which angle. Draco shouted some profanities and began the incantation once again and Hermione realizing the spell he was doing joined in both of them weaving magic together to cast a single spell faster._

_"Potter, make sure the flames don't reach us!" Draco shouted as he skipped a few verses._

_"What about Ron?" Harry asked._

_"He'll be fine, he's knocked out that's all." Hermione stated and continued to chant._

_The two of them built up the reserve of magic, something that wasn't normally done but needed to be because of the size of the flames, Goyle and Harry continued to monitor the flames but soon they were back into a corner and Malfoy had no choice but to release spell._

_"NOW!" Draco shouted and both he and Hermione released the spell._

_"Mediorcris UNDA!"_

_Like the fire, the water to form and began lapping up everything in sight. Draco knew that it was not enough and directed the flow to Crabbe who was completely covered in the flames. He noticed the door was engulfed as well but unable to get there in time he finished what needed to be done quickly casting a levitating spell and bringing the charred body by the rest of him. _

_"Potter we have 5 minutes before those flames get back to their previous levels, we need an out and we needed it yesterday!" Draco shouted over the roaring waves and burning wood._

_"Broom, we'll fly out of here."_

_"Do you see any?"_

_"No I don't I... There!" Harry pointed to three brooms in a corner and Draco nodded calling them to him and handing one to Goyle and Potter._

_"Goyle take Crabbe, Potter grab Weasley, Granger get on." Draco shouted and she quickly shook her head._

_"I am not getting on that with you."_

_"You'll help me cast a spell but won't get on a broom?" Draco questioned and Harry rolled his eyes before pushing Hermione into Draco grabbing Ron and heading for the burning door. _

_In a span of one tenth of a seconds Draco had chosen to forgo trying magic on the door and Hermione screamed realizing what Draco was going to do and shielded herself. Slamming into the door with full speed and weight the door burst into pieces sending the two riders toppling over one another as the broom went out of control._

_"Hermione, Malfoy!" Harry and Goyle shouted as they sped through the door themselves the flames licking up everything within._

_The two of them looked up to see how bad they were hurt, Draco could feel a pain all over his body and when he opened his eyes he realized why. Hermione was wide eyes and starring at Draco with shock, horror and a small amount of fear as Draco held her in a very tight embrace shielding her from everything, it was more of a reaction for Draco to protect her, like instinct but he quickly let go standing up and brushing himself off before offering her a hand. She hesitated still in shock of what happened but complied nonetheless getting up off the ground and dusting herself off as well._

_"Are you two okay?" Harry asked just as Ron stirred awake though no one noticed._

_"Fine Potter, and now I need to get back, the Dark Lord will probably be pissed off and want to kill me." Draco joked and Harry frowned at the idea while Hermione continued to stay silent._

_Goyle picked up Crabbe and muttered something about the hospital wing leaving the four to themselves. Draco grabbed the broom and was about to take off when Ron came out of nowhere._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_The attack was so sudden that Draco never had time to react he turned his head and suddenly shot out the window, one of the highest towers in the castle and he was thrown out the window without his wand which fell in front of Hermione as Ron grinned. The last thing Draco saw before hitting the ground were the heads of Hermione and Harry looking at him in horror and shock before everything went black from the impact._

_End Flashback..._

Draco shivered at that memory. Slamming into the ground did not hurt, it knocked him out instantly and he actually wondered why he did not die. When he woke up, revived by several Death Eaters who took him to the forbidden forest began to question him on his whereabouts and weather he was truly loyal to the Dark Lord. That was an experience all in itself, weak and just woken up after a 300 ft drop only to be questioned by the lowest of Voldemort's followers. It was not until Voldemort himself came to collect Draco that the others backed off returning to the war themselves.

The battle from there took a turn for the worst, as more order members poured in from god knows where and the Werewolves arrived with Greyback leading them the slaughter truly began. It was havoc on both sides as flashes of green red and white were sent every which way. Eventually Hagrid had appeared being carried by a horde of spiders in which Voldemort had him tied to a tree, which was a strange idea. Draco himself was waiting by the Dark Lord's side his mother and father with him as well when Harry appeared through the clearing and instantly Voldemort shot the killing curse at him, dropping him dead. Draco shocked quickly ran up to the body inspecting it when Voldemort asked if the boy was finally dead, Draco felt a pulse but remorsefully declared him dead. Voldemort happy, had the body carried by Hagrid to display to those still fighting. Upon seeing the tragedy the entire army went crazed and started fighting back even harder. The Centaurs soon joined; Neville ended up cutting off Nigini's head enraging Voldemort before Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebot engaged him and Draco in two on three duel, which soon turned into the main event as Harry Potter emerged himself ready to take on the Dark Lord in the grand finale of the battle. However it was not going to happen and proved to be the greatest testament to where Draco's loyalty were when everything came down to it.

_Flashback..._

_"TOM, I'm here Tom and I'm going to take you down!" Harry shouted as he moved in front of Molly Weasley for her murder of Beatrix Lestrange. Behind her was Hermione, Ginny, Luna and surprisingly Tonks who was injured before Hermione, Ginny and Luna intervened._

_"Harry Potter, so nice of you to join us... ALIVE!" Voldemort hissed turning his eyes to Draco._

_"He had no pulse." Draco stated waving his hands in the air and Harry cocked an eyebrow trying to figure out whom it was Voldemort was talking to._

_"Yes, so you say."_

_"This is it Tom, we fight here and now." Harry declared raising his wand and Voldemort smiled._

_"No, we won't..." Suddenly Voldemort slammed his waned into the ground and the entire sky lit with a fiery Dark Mark, not the usual green but one red in color, the fighting suddenly came to a halt and Harry stood firm facing Voldemort._

_"Draconis step forward."_

_To Harry's, Ron and Hermione's amazement Draco came calmly from the shadows and stood in front of the Dark Lord, wandless and emotionless._

_"You're alive!" Harry gasped in surprise turning his head to Hermione to make sure she was seeing the same thing to which she nodded in response._

_"You bloody git I knew you were too good to be true!" Ron shouted once he saw Draco standing there._

_Voldemort smiled as he saw Harry's reluctance to cast a curse. He slowly stepped forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder causing a cold shiver to run up the blonde's arm._

_"I'm sure you know him Mr. Potter but allow me to introduce Draconis Alexei Malfoy my personal guard Mr. Potter and practitioner of the dark arts." Voldemort said happily sliding his hand across Draco's face accenting his features, "After his completed blunder in the astronomy tower last year I saw to it that all weakness was left out of the boy, I trained him for this moment the day he challenged and killed you!"_

_"I have no wand my Lord." Draco replied and Voldemort quickly took out his own._

_"Then take mine and kill the boy." Voldemort ordered handing Draco his bone wand._

_"I... I..."_

_"Such a pity really... You still won't kill, your usefulness ends here and were as promising as Snape was," Voldemort sighed waving his arm before shouting, "_AVADA KADERVA!"

_Draco's eyes widened at the thought of him dying when a black robed object suddenly burst from the dark and pushed him out of the way, Voldemort shocked by the turn of events looked at who he killed and noticed it to be Narcissa Malfoy. Draco went stiff in surprise as Voldemort smirked._

_"Malfoy," Voldemort shouted turning to Lucius who also had his wand drawn his eyes gleaming hatred, "Always useless till the very end."_

_"...YOU ACCIO WAND!" Draco cried out and instantly his wand was ripped from the grip of Hermione Granger and pointed straight at Voldemort but fell as soon as the words were shouted._

_"Imperio! Now Draco kill Harry Potter!"_

_Draco moved swiftly following his command and firing a hex at Harry with nothing but blankness in his eyes._

_"Draco!" Lucius screamed but Voldemort ordered his silence and everyone present watched the blonde stand up and face down his once Master._

_It was a quick exchange six curses each and Lucius Malfoy was on the ground being tortured by a massive influx of Cruciatus. Voldemort held it there until the blonde man had begun to convulse signaling the man's unconsciousness. Draco did not move still under the effects of Imperius and facing down Harry like a doll on strings._

_Harry was in turmoil as he faced his long time enemy; Draco was part of the reason Albus Dumbledore was dead, he hatched up the entire plan and Snape had ended it where he couldn't sending the whole of the Wizarding World into chaos. Harry should have wanted to kill Draco, he should have wanted to end the git's life and in fact talked about it regularly. However now faced with the opportunity, he couldn't the truth was upon him and Harry knew Draco was being forced to do everything, weather by the will of his father or the love for his family he swore to protect Draco was against him unwillingly._

_"I'm sorry." Harry said and hoped Draco understood what he was apologizing for._

_Draco did not reply but instead bowed which signified a formal duel had begun and Harry nodded in compliance. Every spell, every hex, curse and charm casted benefitted one or both of them. Voldemort stood their laughing as the two boys dug deeper into their knowledge of the ancient magic, dug deeper into the darkness of magic trying to find a way to win a duel that was not wanted and he marveled in his own chaos. The two battle began the final conflict and soon the war was back on as an impatient Death Eater made the first move to hex Potter during the fight. Remus who came to Harry's defense engaged and instantly the surrounding area became a field magic. Voldemort had no opposition as he stood watching his own pupil battle the only thing that had ever been in his way. He waited for the first shout of Avada but after ten minutes and neither propelled the curse Voldemort's patient wore thin._

_"Kill him Draco; make sure you are the victor!" The Dark Lord yelled and continued to laugh until he heard a sudden noise behind him and his face whipped around to see a blinding white encompass his vision sailing him through the clearing and into the center of Harry and Draco's duel. The two stopped and turned to see Serverus Snape holding his neck from where Nigini had bitten him his wand pointed at Voldemort._

_"Severus what... how are you alive!" Voldemort shrieked in anger standing up and drawing Dumbledore's wand._

_"An antidote I developed knowing you'd turn that vile snake on me one day." Snape answered truthfully._

_"The Elder Wand." Harry said in disbelief._

_"I'm surprised you figured it out Potter it was no wonder the old man was so powerful, the greatest wand in the wizarding world and now it is mine to control." Voldemort said in excitement aiming it at Snape._

_"So you plan to duel me Tom Riddle, the Half-Blood Prince."_

_"Half-Blood?" Voldemort asked and Snape twisted his smirk into a smile._

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Snape asked before hurling a massive surge of energy as Voldemort screamed out the killing curse._

_Colliding the two spells rippled the area throwing Harry and Draco down on the floor while Voldemort stood strong releasing another wave of curses at Snape. The two continued to wage an all out war between themselves pulling out the darkest of spells which neither Draco nor Harry ever heard of. It was then that Harry heard Snape cast his spell. The original dark curse of Serveus Snape and this time he would see what it could truly do._

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape waved his hand in an intricate manner and Voldemort threw himself to the side as huge lines appeared in his position deeply cutting the ground and widening slightly causing Harry to pail at the extent of damage the spell could actually cause._

_"Severus... just die!" Voldemort acciod his own wand and waved them both in tandem causing Snape to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before his knowledge finally caught on to what was about to happen._

" _Quisnam sto in plenus lux lucis of polus to order ut patefacio porta of abyssus, I come continuo digredior levitas..."_

_The incantation was long and the power being felt by everyone in the battle was mind numbing, Harry was too busy trying to stop Draco from attempting to kill him while also keeping an eye on Voldemort when a spell slammed into his chest and he rolled on the ground against a tree. His wand was still in his hand but Draco stood before him without a trace of emotion._

_"Avada..."_

_"Pretrificus Totalus!"_

_Draco suddenly went rigid collapsing as Hermione came limping to Harry to see if he was alright. Harry was panting heavily and wide-eyed as he nearly suffered his fate at the hands of Malfoy._

_"Are you alright?" Hermione asked._

_"Been better, can you reverse it?"_

_"No, something is blocking off the curse it's like he's completely under Voldemort's control without a single hope of helping him and as to why he can't resist..."_

_"It's hard, to resist is to basically know yourself and I think Malfoy is so confused and broken right now that he can't resist." Harry answered to which Hermione nodded when Ron walked up to Malfoy._

_"Stupid git, try to kill my best friend will you!" Ron said and slammed his foot into Draco's side._

_"RON!" Hermione and Harry shouted in amazement._

_Draco suddenly shot forward grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him to the area in which Harry and Hermione where standing. He knew what was going on, despite not being able to control himself he had enough sense to know what was happening. If Avada Kaderva was the forbidden curse, punishable by a lifetime in Azkaban, then this curse was the one curse that was punishable by immediate death no questions asked. This was Voldemort's original spell, a spell so powerful that it took the control of two wands to cast and he had only ever used it once during the raid at the Ministry of Magic._

_"Malfoy what is he doing, what are we doing?"_

_"Look above you Potter."_

_Harry complied and upon looking in the sky he noticed the ruin surrounding the area and exactly why Snape fled, the ruin was expanding as well slowly starting to encompass the field of battle in which it was being cast at. Soon the clearing was void of anyone except for Voldemort, Snape and a few centaurs and werewolves that had gotten into a scuffle range of the attack. Snape realized that the ruin would expand as he kept running, quickly began casting a massive protection charm around himself before Voldemort smiled and released his attack._

"INDIGNACIO!"

_The Spell ripped forth a brilliant display of green lighting and Harry realized that the spell was a massive Avada Kaderva and one he never known to exist, he looked at Draco who shook his head as the spell killed everything in the area it encompassed, nothing survived except for Voldemort and Snape. However Snape was weak with amount of energy he pushed into the protection spell and Voldemort was still healthy and strong._

_"Your finished Half-Blood... Avad..."_

_A blinding spell passed by Voldemort and the Dark Lord whirled around to meet Lucius's enraged face._

_"Voldemort..." Lucius shouted his wand raised to his own Lord._

_"Foolish, do you have any idea who I am... I am the dark Lord, I am Lord Voldemort and you... you are through!"_

_"Be that as it may, I'd rather die right now than serve you anymore."_

_"Fine than have your wish..."_

_"__**INCENDIO!"**__ Draco shouted suddenly in an attempt to protect his remaining family._

_Voldemort countered quickly and with a split second cast an unknown spell. The force of the attack was fast, powerful and rippled through Draco like a hammer. Draco only had time to see his wand shatter before he slammed head first into a tree and the rest of the battle was lost on him._

_End Flashback..._

As far as he knew, Voldemort had been defeated by Potter. The reason as to how was lost on everyone as Harry had never fired a single curse at him but it took Draco roughly a month to figure it out after realizing the Elder Wand was involved. Doing some research he found out the wand passed over to the one who managed to defeat the other in a duel. As Dumbledore was the previous owner Draco had been the first to disarm him. From there he deduced that when Ron knocked him out of the Window, the powers of the wand passed to him. When Ron assaulted Draco in tower and Harry had disarmed Ron out of reaction, which was a complete guess, the wands power passed to Harry. The wand was picky and would not kill its true master so the reason the spell deflected from Harry to Voldemort was due to the wand being owned by Harry. Voldemort thought he was the true owner but due to his own misconceptions about the wand it ended his own life. The irony was not lost on Draco either, Voldemort killed himself the first time in the same manner. At least the bastard was dead.

What surprised Draco the most however, was what his father had done for him. Draco always believed he was never good enough for his father, was never what his father wanted him to be and in turn thought his father hated him. That seemed to be the mindset Draco had until that night, when Narcissa took the killing curse for her son, and act that was not lost on anyone there. Luscious took the loss the most painfully and had ever since been wondering aimlessly during the summer Draco never knowing where he was going. The summer was spent alone for Draco as none of his friends from school talked to him anymore and those that did, did it to harass him. He was an outcast in the wizarding world, regarded as forced participant and his deeds went unrecognized by all. He had been invited to the awards ceremony but declined the invitation, only to receive a Merlin's Honor 1st Class in honor of his involvement during the final battle, the inscription on the medal read:

A wondering mind walking a lonely road, his allegiance is to no one but his family.

The letter received depicted the speech that was given for the medal as well as who gave to medal out.

_Read by; Minerva McGonagall_

_This medal is given to Draco Malfoy for his actions during the final battle of Hogwarts saving the lives of the following:_

_Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy._

_These lives are grateful for his actions and continue to live thanks to his selflessness._

The medal was one of three given out that day, Harry Potter received one as well as Severus Snape who were both in attendance. Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasley were awarded second class along with Neville Longbottom and a few other teachers and students of the school. 3rd Class awards were awarded to a few others including Hagrid, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as well as the Weasley brothers, which were all listed on a card given to Draco, highlighting the events of the evening. Along with the medal came a personal note from Harry Potter.

_Draco Malfoy_

_I did not see you at the gala, it is a shame I really thought you would come. I never thanked you for everything personally and I know that things were not completely under your control. I wanted to explain to you that Dumbledore knew about you and wanted to help you without endangering your family's lives, but we ran into complications and everything became a mess. I was helpless that night as Dumbledore had bound me to my spot and I have a pensive here in my possession that was to be delivered to you after all this blew over, but you never showed up so I'll give it to you whenever._

_I don't want to sound like a nag or a bore or anything, but if you ever want to talk to someone about losing their parents I don't mind. I know losing your mother must have hurt, it hurt me but for you to actually know her I just want to say my condolences, it's not pity I just understand, and Neville does to so if you give him a shout as well he offered since I was writing you._

_Also thank you for protecting Hermione during the tower incident, I wasn't sure how we were going to get out but you took a risk and protected her through it, and I'm sorry about Ron's actions; Hermione laid it into him after that, she thought you were dead when you hit the ground. They're still trying to recover from that, although how did you survive that was over 300ft?_

_You are still a limy git, but school won't be the same without you._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

The letter had him on the Hogwarts train. The letter gave Draco something he never had, hope. He expected to die that night two months ago, he should have really when he fell 300ft to the ground. However, fate had other plans for him and he took it greedily. His future was still undetermined but thought he could get help for that upon arriving at Hogwarts. The train had been moving for two hours now, three more and he could finally be somewhere he was comfortable. Though he was an outcast in his own house he felt more comfortable there than anywhere else and the teachers still liked him, or so he thought according to McGonagall's letter.

Enjoying the scenery passing by Draco didn't notice the door to his compartment open and then shut again until he felt a nervous pair of eyes on him. He turned his head to the entrance to see non-other than Neville Longbottom standing before him petrified in fear.

"M..M...M....MM... Malfoy." Neville stuttered and Draco just nodded his head before turning back to stare at the scenery.

Neville noticed his actions and thought it strange, then his mind remembered what had happened to Draco for the past two years and he decided to sit down and read, hoping his company would help Draco relax from his tense posture. The actions didn't go unnoticed and Draco held back a smile for the kind, simply actions of just being there. It was in that instance Draco knew what he wanted, knew what he could do to find the redemption he wanted and his first task was right there in front of him.


	2. The Year of Change

Harry Potter and The Headmaster's Deed

Chapter 2: The Year of Change.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogwarts station exactly on time. The instant the train stopped and doors opened students began to poor out excitedly for another year; however like with most schools there were a few students who were all confused and lacking any self-direction. These were the first year students those who were starting out in the wizarding world for the first time.

Looking around confused as they watched others jump into carriages that seemed to be pulling themselves they huddled together unsure of what to do. To their greatest relief a voice was calling for them to gather around him and they instantly swarmed a large man with a scraggily unkempt beard that towered over them. Looking up they strained their necks to see the man's face, but only met more hair.

"Well there are a little more of you than I realized... I uh ... well I don' have enough carriages for ya." The man said and the children around him looked frightened, confused and several other emotions flew across their faces wondering who was going to rectify their problem.

"Excuse me sir, but if you don't have enough carriages then what do we do?" A small girl dared to ask and the large man looked down to see a black haired child with blue eyes and an inquisitive face.

"My name is Hagrid and if we can' get ya all in at the same time, then we'll just have ta walk." Hagrid replied happily and the other children looked in the direction of the castle, their luggage and then back at Hagrid with disbelief.

"Ummm... Mr. Hagrid that is an awfully long way to be walking." A boy asked seeing as the castle was on the other side of a lake.

"Well, it's not that far... umm I guess some of ya unwilling could take the ten carriages I have which would be roughly 60 students leaving, so who wants to go in the carriages?" Hagrid asked happily and 120 hands shot into the air causing the man drop his head in stupidity.

"You should have seen that one coming Mr. Hagrid." The black haired girl said and Hagrid just had to crack a grin.

"You remind me a lot of someone, probably going to be top of your class to." He said patting her on the head.

"Of course, a good education is key to success in the future." She said with a smile and Hagrid had to laugh until a familiar voice brought his attention forward.

"A key to one door only, however I'd have to say there are many more keys to take the road to the future, each path just has a different door to unlock."

Everyone turned around back towards the train to see a figure, or rather two figures holding their belongings and looking none too pleased at their situation. Hagrid however recognized both of them and immediately questioned them.

"What are you two still doing on the train?"

"Actually we just got off." Replied the blonde causing a few of the children to laugh.

"Alright fair enough, why'd you stay back, you two don't seem like the type to hang around together."

The two looked at each other then back at Hagrid one with a smile on his face and the other with an unreadable expression. The other boy spoke first not wanting to have an altercation so early in the year.

"Well we decided to walk to the school this year, just to reminisce." He answered and Hagrid snorted.

"You two are the last people I expected to be hanging around each other.

The two boys shrugged before picking up their luggage and walking past the first year's intent on getting to the castle before dinner where the opening ceremony would be taking place. They made it about 20 feet when the blonde turned around.

"Anyone want to come, should only be a two hour walk?" He asked and the dark haired girl replied.

"Your insane right, we're first years have luggage heavier than ourselves and have to walk a good 10 kilometers to the gates and another two to the actual castle." The black haired girl shouted and the blonde laughed.

"You remind me of Granger." He said simply and the brunette had to stifle his laughter.

"Who's Granger?" The girl asked.

"Another know-it-all in my year." The blonde replied and the girl smirked.

"Your girlfriend then." And at that the brunette doubled over in a fit of disbelief and laughter.

The Blonde stared long and hard at the girl before him, his mind was churning out hundreds of ways to get back at her but he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk towards the castle waving his hand as a parting gesture.

"You'll have to see for yourself."

The brunette finally rose getting over his sudden laughing attack and nodded to the group turning to follow the blonde. In a span of three seconds the black haired girl hurried to catch up followed by a few other students who took a sudden liking to their older counterparts. Hagrid stood there in disbelief as the first years he was supposed to be watching began to follow a Slytherin and a Gryffindor on a hike to the castle. He turned to the other first years looking at them with interest and smiled.

"You must be last year's group than?" He asked and many of them vigorously nodded knowing that that little hike would end up a disaster in the making.

"Wasn't that Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy?" A student asked from the crowd and as Hagrid nodded and the other suddenly prayed for the first years that followed, the stories surround those two were some of the first things they had learned upon their arrival last year.

"Well, since those two volunteered to babysit, I guess we get the carriages in ya go." Hagrid said and proceeded to help all the students into the carriages before getting into one himself and heading off towards the castle.

* * *

The Golden Trio walked into the Great Hall with smiles on their face. The threat of darkness was no longer a problem for them this year and for the first time they could actually enjoy school. To make everything better Hermione was the Head Girl and Ron the 7th Year prefect for the boys. Harry himself was glad for his own achievement as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Harry was once again happily dating Ginny, which had been broken into tatters during the war the same could not be said for Hermione and Ron. Despite years of being attracted to one another, the battle at Hogwarts drove them apart. Still friends for truly nothing would wedge them from that because that was all it would ever be.

"Back for our final year, and why?" Ron asked taking a seat.

"It's simple Ron, you need an education." Hermione replied.

"I need and education, I'm a shoe in for Aurora like Harry." Ron shot back to which Harry only laughed.

"The elections are still undecided Ron so don't think your spot in the new department is guaranteed." Harry explained.

"Old Shacklebot's going to win and you know it." Ron announced and Hermione only shook her head at the red head's antics.

Over the summer Ron had got it in his head that he and Harry were destined to lead the next great Auroras. Harry didn't let it go to his head reasoning behind him as well as common sense but Ron was too far gone for either of his friends to reason with him. The two spent their entire summer over at the Burrow planning their futures should Ron's great prediction happen. Oh and they played quidditch as it was their only form of exercise.

For Hermione, her summer consisted of finding her parents, which took a lot longer than she first anticipated. She had to follow a long trail from city to city before finding them in Australia relaxing as part of their vacation. After she returned to her home and began to prepare for her return to Hogwarts while at the same time keeping in touch with Harry and Ron. Although she was still on good terms with Ron, it had taken her the better part of her summer to be back in the safe zone of friendship again. The Battle of Hogwarts was something that ended her future relationship with Ron and with only one incident that caused Hermione to look at Ron differently.

_Flashback..._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_"Wha...HUGH!!!"_

_"MALFOY!"_

_Glass from the window shattered and a wand fell at Hermione's feet as Draco Malfoy was thrown out of the tower. Both Hermione and Harry rushed to hopefully stop the inevitable but just as the made it and looked out the window they saw Draco hit the ground with a sickening crunch making both of them cringe. Hermione quickly began reciting mathematic calculations in her head determining the drop height and she almost cried out in horror when she reached the answer of 326ft._

_"Stupid git won't be bothering us anymore." Ron said with a laugh and Harry instantly whirled around and shot out hit own expelliarmus throwing Ron to the ground and disarming him._

_"Harry what the hell!?" Ron shouted out._

_"You just killed him!" Harry said exasperated._

_"And..." Ron asked standing up and retrieving his wand not looking too pleased._

_"And he saved our lives, Ron how can you be so stupid sometimes?" Hermione shouted turning from her view by the window._

_"He's a death eater, if it was my choice I would have cast Avada on him!" Ron shouted in reply and was met with a searing pain across his face as Hermione began to tear up._

_"Saves my life only to have my best friend end his own, good job Ron really."_

_"And nearly seven years of teasing and the lot mean nothing to you!?" Ron shouted in reply._

_"Words Ron, Sticks and Stones."_

_"It shouldn't matter he chose his side and deserved what came to him."_

_"Ron..." Harry tried to stop his friends slow path to self destruction but Hermione cut him off._

_"He never had a choice, if you haven't forgotten he was forced!" Hermione replied sternly._

_"The only thing he was forced to do was pretend he cared, he's Slytherin, a Death Eater and Dumbledore's would be executioner Hermione he's no better than his father."Ron shouted angrily._

_"You don't know that!" Hermione yelled and Harry tried to stop Ron from blurting something out that would cause a rift between friends but it was too late as Ron yelled again._

_"Fine you trust him so much, you think you can help him go ahead and try because it's too late now the git is dead and I for one and happy to be his mak..." Ron never finished his sentence as Hermione reared her arm back and this time delivered a vicious punch into Ron's face causing him to fly back a bit and land on the floor with his hands on his face in pain._

_"You are happy you committed murder, well screw you Ron I'm going to help downstairs, you do whatever the hell you want!" Hermione shouted and then gave a curt nod to Harry before making her way downstairs, into the thick of things but she pocketed Draco's wand first._

_End Flashback..._

That little incident ended any hope Hermione had for Ron. She couldn't believe the way Ron had gloated about killing someone, making him no better than the people he was fighting against. He never apologized for it, even to this day, he refuses to apologize for it but they reconciled anyways. She had to accept that Ron thought he was right but that did not mean she accepted him. Still they were friends and she wanted to keep it even if it was on thin ice.

"Hey where's Neville?"

The three friends turned to Seamus Finnigen and Dean Thomas as the two boys started looking around the room and noticing their missing friend.

"You noticed to, he was on the train but left about three hours in to another compartment... hey you think he was shacking it up?"

"Neville, are you blind the kid has as much sex drive as Granger does..."

"EXCUSE ME!" Hermione shrieked and the two boys realized they were sitting right beside said girl and coward away.

"Well... ummm.... hehehe...." Seamus started inching away when Lavender Brown came to his defense.

"He has a point Hermione, throughout the entire time we were at Hogwarts you went out on a single date and that was during the Yule Ball with Victor Krum."

"That has nothing to do with... with..."

"You sex drive." Parvati commented knowing Hermione was somewhat prudish.

"Humph." Hermione turned her back on her fellow Gryffindor's which caused them to laugh at her expense.

Seamus and Dean sighed and silently thanked the two girls as the Great Hall began filling up with more and more students. It was still an hour till the beginning of the opening ceremonies but the group slowly began to wonder where Neville was.

"Seems weird he wouldn't be here by now." Seamus stated.

"Just give him time, I'm sure he just dozed off or something." Dean assured him and Ron looked to Harry but the boy-who-lived only shrugged in response.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall burst open in a dramatic fashion Hagrid came walking up to the Head table where Headmistress McGonagall was seated waiting for his arrival. Everyone watched as Hagrid began to whisper something in the Headmistress's ear and she nodded for a few minutes then her eyes widened in surprise before she composed herself slightly and walked out of the Great Hall as Hagrid took his seat at the end of the table beside Professor Snape. Most figured it was time for the first years to be arriving but when the group of children began to poor in from the Great Hall's entrance they noticed the children quickly taking various seats from the houses. They soon realized that this group of students had been at Hogwarts last year.

"Okay... so where do you think the students for this year are?" Harry asked and Ron just shrugged as Headmistress McGonagall stood up on the stage to address everyone.

"Attention please, due to the influx of first years students, it seems that the sorting ceremony will be taking place after dinner this year's group of students seem to have taken it upon themselves to walk to the school." McGonagall explained but muttered a low, 'heaven help them.', which was heard by a majority of the staff and front row students.

As dinner appeared before them the tables began to chow down early happy for the delay as many of them were starving and could care less if the first years decided to have their first adventure early.

Halfway through the meal Hermione looked up as a thought suddenly passed through her mind. She looked at Harry who had noticed her sudden movement with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong Mione?" He asked and she looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you think they trust a bunch of first years to walk to Hogwarts by themselves?" She asked somewhat worried.

"Well... maybe someone is watching them or something." Ron said with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Ron please, no really its Hagrid's job so should he be with them?" Hermione asked and suddenly Ginny from left field popped into the conversation.

"You have a point Hermione, what are the teachers thinking leaving a bunch of eleven year olds wondering the road to Hogwarts?"

"Must be someone they trust."

"Neville still isn't here." Seamus spoke up and the group noticed again their timid friend was nowhere to be found.

"Well if that isn't the weirdest thing... you think he's leading them?" Ron asked and suddenly Dean grimaced.

"Let us pray for the souls led by Longbottom, may they make it at all." He said as a joke and everyone began to laugh heartedly and returned to enjoying their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table those who were fit to return had a discussion of their own going on, this one centered around a certain blonde haired pureblood.

"Have you seen him at least once this summer?"

"No the guys been a ghost latterly, after his mom was checked into St. Mungo's morgue he disappeared with nearly a quarter of the inheritance."

"No way, where did he go?"

"I don't know, he didn't even write to his father."

"Just like the slime to run away."

"He wasn't running."

The table turned their attention to a specific wizard sitting at the end of the table minding his own business.

"What do you know Zabini?" an older slytherin shouted.

"Enough Nott." Zabini answered sipping his drink.

"Well that doesn't tell us shite, spill where's the git been hiding?" Nott asked and Zabini tilted his head so his eyes gazed over the aggressive boy.

"He doesn't hide, not his style no I recon he went on a little extra-curricular activity." Zabini said and a black haired girl with a face fit for a pug jumped up.

"He better not have!"

"Down Pansy, it's not a woman." Zabini said and the girl smiled but it quickly turned to a scowl as Zabini finished his sentence, "But he still won't look at you anymore than the others will you're spoiled to him."

Pansy turned beat red as the words reached everyone's ears. No secret that Pansy slept around and it is greatly frowned upon in the wizarding world, especially for the purebloods. Despite everything said about Slytherin's they had extremely decent morals when it came to the opposite sex, drilled into their heads that they had fated or chosen spouses and only they would do. Many of the Slytherin's did not go sleeping with anything that resembled human, like many believe. Nott himself had only ever bedded two woman, one of them his current fiancé, Zabini himself only ever had three two died in the war and the third had yet to leave his side. Many of the other boys were the same only acting like womanizers to appear better than the rest. In addition, it was a known fact the so-called Sex God of Slythern had never had sex at all he was pure and played his part better than anyone. However his part was long gone now, the chain of command was no longer applicable leaving the hierarchy that was Slytherin in shambles.

"Fuck You Zabini!" Pansy shouted and Zabini chuckled.

"Not on your life." Zabini replied and Pansy was about to blow up when Nott crossed her.

"Enough, leave those neutral, neutral our quarrel is with the blood traitor." Nott seethed.

"He's no traitor." Pansy said in his defense.

"Oh really, then why did he turn his wand on the Dark Lord that night, I was there Pansy and I saw him defy the Dark Lord."

"It doesn't matter the Dark Lord his dead and..." Pansy was cut off by another girl in her grade.

"...And the Malfoy name tarnished" Millicent Bulstrode said with a sadistic smile.

"Even so, Draco..." Pansy tried but was cut off.

"Is a dead man," Nott said slamming his fist on the table, "Things are going to change in Slytherin and the first thing to change is what the Malfoy name has in power." Several students nodded and some frowned at Nott's rant as he continued to explain, "Malfoy's have held the pureblood ideology far too long and they held it with a feathers touch. The Dark Lord was just the first of those willing to take that ideology in the right direction with an iron hammer. However we need to wait and let the future bear us another in the mean time we'll nip the bud at the core."

"And what are you planning?" A sixth year asked and Nott just smiled.

"I'm going to crush Malfoy into the ground." Theodore said and Zabini suddenly burst out laughing causing the entire table to turn to him as he tried to compose himself.

"You're going to crush Malfoy, Nott?" Zabini asked.

"What, there a problem?" Nott asked and Zabini smirked.

"Malfoy isn't the same child you knew two years ago Nott, in fact he's probably the wisest of all the students here at Hogwarts far eclipsing Hermione Granger in knowledge." Zabini explained but Nott cut him off.

"A brain won't save him, Malfoy will always be a coward."

"You don't understand Nott, Malfoy isn't a coward what Malfoy is; is sneaky, conniving, arrogant, prideful, cunning, silent and dangerous. He's the perfect definition of Slytherin now able to use any means necessary to get what he wants."

"Except kill a man." Nott scoffed.

"He won't need to kill anyone Nott, he won't have to cause when he has you you'll cry, you'll beg and you'll wish for death because when he finds out what you are planning, you'll be far more than sorry for it." Zabini finished and turned back to his meal.

Zabini's words were frightful, the way he spoke sounded as if he had experienced first hand what Draco was capable of and it spooked many of the Slytherin's to rethink Nott's idea. Nott stood his ground visibly shaking now as he digested the words Zabini had given him and suddenly he relaxed and looked at Zabini.

"You'll choke those words down Zabini, because when I'm through with Malfoy..."

"When he's done with you." Zabini corrected.

"Whatever, so who's in?" Nott asked turning back to the table only to find that only 6 students were now with him; Pansy, Millicent, 2 sixth years by the names of Odis and David Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well then we'll make do." Nott said and huddled the group closer.

* * *

The road to Hogwarts was a bad idea, at least in the minds of the naive first years that decided to follow the two students who seemed to be oblivious to pain and exhaustion. The 60 some odd students that had followed Malfoy and Longbottom were trudging far behind the two attempting to carry their over sized duffle bags with them while failing to keep pace with the seventh years. Finally after another minute of attempting to keep up a student shouted in frustration.

"UAGHHH!, Like what the heck is up with those two, they're supposed to be helping us aren't they!?" she yelled pointing to the two marching figures who were talking to each other like the others didn't exist.

"Well they said to follow unless we couldn't handle it." A boy said from the group.

"You're further behind than I am don not go preaching to me about hacking it!" The girl yelled so loudly that the two boys ahead of her stopped and turned around.

Draco was smirking slightly at the looks of all the first years following him. Some looked like hell had decided to visit them early while others seemed angry and kept glaring at him and Neville as if they were Voldemort himself. He shook his head and started walking towards the castle again when the black haired girl from early who was the one that was also shouting turned her voice on him.

"You, get back here now and help us!" She cried and Draco just stopped and turned his body so his head was looking at her.

"Help you?"

"Yes, you are older than us and therefore your responsibility..." she started but Draco haltered her speech with a raised hand.

"As I recall, I said if you are willing to come and follow us, I did not tell you I would watch out for you, help you or anything where I would take responsibility for you."

"But... but we're helpless!" She cried and Draco only shrugged.

"No, you are not helpless just weak." Draco replied and the girl scowled.

"Take that back!"

"I'd rather not, and it is somewhat hard to take back an inanimate non-existent word." Draco replied and the girl screamed at him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK!"

"So I've been told."

"Screw you, I'll show you I'll march to the school with my bags and leave you in the dust."

"You do that." Draco replied as the girl picked up her stuff and walked passed him only to start dragging it a moment later out of sheer exhaustion.

Draco chuckled a bit watching the stubborn child continue her journey to the castle and Neville looked at Draco with a questioning look. Draco shrugged and motioned for the others to follow the girls lead. The two boys let them all pass by before Neville started speaking.

"You did that on purpose."

"I did nothing."

"Sure Malfoy, so why are we standing here?" Neville asked and Draco smirked.

"Cast this spell on their entire luggage." Draco said instructing Neville the proper movements for the spell as well as the incantation.

"_Relevo." _Neville whispered and the bag targeted suddenly was hoisted easily and the child carrying it looked confused but nonetheless started moving forward at a faster pace.

"And you couldn't do that why?" Neville asked and Draco shrugged but walked forward as Neville cast more spells on the bags dragging into the dirt.

It was an hour later when the group had come to the edge of Hogsmeade. The girl that took the lead was now at the far back panting tirelessly from dragging her bag. She was one of the few students who didn't get the Lightening spell on her bag as she was far ahead for Neville to cast the spell without someone noticing.

"Well halfway there and take a look at the town in wonder kids cause you won't see it again till the end of the year." Draco said with a smile.

"What why not!?" the black haired girl shouted and Draco smirked.

"Simple, only third years and above have the privilege of coming to Hogsmeade once a season, so only 4 times a year." Neville explained which Draco frowned at considering he didn't get to burst the poor girls bubble.

"What, that's not fair!" She cried out and some of the other students nodded in agreement.

"Agh but it is very fair," Draco replied and all eyes turned to him, "You see first and second years are just being introduced to the ideas of magic and the ideas of other magical creatures besides witches and wizards. In fact many of the people in Hogsmeade can be offended easily which many of you would probably do without realizing it. Also you aren't adept enough at using your magic and could get into a lot of trouble if it should go off accidently during your trip. It's a precaution if anything and a privilege that is taken away before any other."

The students all took in the information and began talking amongst themselves while Neville walked up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned to the brunette with a smirk while Neville shook his head.

"That was the largest amount of bull, you know it." Neville whispered and Draco smiled.

"Sure, but they don't have to know that." Draco replied and started walking into the town with the rest of the students following behind... well most of them.

"Hey wait for me!"

Draco stopped and looked back to see the black haired girl once again dragging her stuff behind her and trying to keep pace with them. He shook his head and waited for the girl to catch up.

"What was that about leaving me in the dust?" Draco asked in a teasing manor and the girl just groaned knowing that she was about to eat her words.

"Come on help me... I know you charmed their bags." She insisted and Draco just smirked putting his hands on his hips looking quite pleased with himself.

"Well aren't you the little brainer but unfortunately I didn't do anything to their bags... see" Draco showed his robes and to her great surprise no wand.

"What the... where's you wand?" she asked trying to shift through Draco's robes.

"See now how could I charm their bags?"

"I know you did, maybe it was wandless magic!" The girl accused and this time Draco laughed mockingly.

"Wow, now that's praise wandless magic really."

"It happens all the time!" The explained throwing her hands in the air.

"No what happens to you and your friends is what we call accidental magic, where the natural energies of wizards and witches escapes the body without aid which is why it is completely random and uncontrollable." Draco explained and the girl huffed.

"Ya well I read that there were 12 wizards in the past that could perform wandless magic so it isn't impossible!" The girl shouted and Draco just smirked.

"I can assure you that despite my many talents, and there are many believe me, that wandless magic isn't one of them."

"Then why are you going to a school of magic without a wand?" The girl asked and Draco shook his head before turning back to the group of students following Neville and asking him questions.

"Why go to the school with a wand?" Draco questioned and the girl looked at him funny.

"That's a stupid question you go to the school with a wand so you can actually learn the things they teach."

"Then why don't I go to the school without a wand?" Draco asked and the girl scrunched up her face as if in thought before coming to the startling conclusion.

"You don't have a wand!"

"Well at least we have an understanding, now come on Neville looks like he's about to go insane and start an _Avada_ spree and I want front row seats."

"You'd watch?" The girl asked in horror as if Draco was serious, which he was slightly many would pay to see the Longbottom go insane as it would be highly entertaining.

Draco nodded and walked off leaving the girl to think about everything for a few seconds before she realized she was left alone and immediately started running forward. She didn't get far, her arms and legs were tired and her body had little to no energy. Sugar highs only got a person so far.

"You're a pain in the arse." Draco muttered and suddenly the girl was picked up and thrown haphazardly onto Draco's back. He picked up her belongings and started walking towards Neville who was currently trying and failing to keep the wondering children in line.

"Hey, you little wannabe magic users might want to keep walking, if we don't get to the castle before Sundown then we might as well hang a sign on our bodies that says '_Werewolf Dinner'_ because tonight is a full moon." Draco suggested and immediately all the kids picked up their stuff and started scurrying to down the road.

"Thank you Draco." Neville said relieved he wasn't being mauled by all sides.

"I'm serious Neville, some of the werewolves from the battle are out here still."

"Really!?" Neville asked shocked and Draco nodded and moved to catch up with the moving crowds to make sure they didn't take a wrong turn.

Walking through the village the children starred in awe at the various building as Neville and Draco explained to them a brief history and their purpose for Hogwarts students. Draco was still adjusting to the girls weight and bumped her for a second to get more comfortable when she looked on his arm and noticed something on his arm.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing it and Neville and Draco looked down to see a clear Dark Mark burned onto his arm and Neville shot his eyes to Draco who quickly covered the offending piece.

"It's nothing... just ignore it and go to sleep." Draco said and the girl just agreed resting her head on his back as Neville looked at Draco who mouthed a later to him which was readily accepted.

The group waded through Hogsmeade at a quick pace, many of the shop owners were curious and came out to greet the first years and nodded to Draco and Neville who they recognized. As they came to the town's exit one of the children pointed to a large gate in the distance, which happened to be closed much to Draco's annoyance.

"Well doesn't that suck." Draco said approaching the gate.

"Could be worse." Neville said and Draco turned to him the black haired girl still strapped to his back resting peacefully in a deep slumber.

"How so and don't say a werewolf could be jumping out and eating us, I really don't want to jinx it."

"Well then..."

"Wotcher kids."

Everyone turned around to see a semi-tall woman with short spiky-like pink hair and a leather trench coat. Neville recognized her instantly and Draco raised a perplexed eyebrow at the newest arrival. She seemed familiar to him, almost like looking at one of his aunts or something. She smiled politely and approached the gate looking calm and relaxed.

"So you boys decide to host a little excursion?" She asked directing her question to Neville.

"Well the carriages were gone and such so we uh... decided to walk." He answered shakily and the woman laughed a bit before turning to Draco noticing his new baggage.

"Seeing you carrying a little child is surprising isn't it cousin?" she asked and suddenly Draco realized who it was and smirked.

"Nymphadora Tonks so nice to see you again." Draco purred out and some of the children laughed at the name.

Draco and Tonks although cousins hardly ever saw each other, if at all. The only memories the two had together were of the one meeting between them during a small gathering of the Black sisters and it sowed the seeds of a heated rivalry quickly as Draco had taken to Tonks given name Nymphadora. Tonks on the other hand made Draco's life a living hell that day and he made it his purpose to make sure she heard her given name whenever he was around.

"It's Tonks Lupin now good to see you haven't changed in 12 years." Tonks said seething upon hearing her name.

"Of course _Nymphadora_," Draco stressed with a smirk, "And to think it has only been a mere 12 years since we've seen each other."

"Not long enough." Tonks mumbled and weaved the spell to open the gates to the ground of Hogwarts.

"Thanks _Nymphadora_, would have sucked to be left out here."

Tonks immediately turned around waving her wand right in Draco's eyes her head turning a flaming red as she barked out in rage.

"Say it again Draco, say it one more time and I swear to the four founders that you'll be joining them within the minute after it leaves your mouth."

Everyone jumped back leaving the blonde and his baggage standing bravely before an enraged Aurora. Draco never would tire of this, it had always been one of his fonder memories. Tonks was truly the first person he ever got along with and to meet her again after 12 years was a surprise.

"You'd kill me even when I have this child strapped to my back?" He asked innocently and Tonks snarled a bit before putting her wand away.

"You are annoying as ever."

"You're just too easy Nymph..." Draco tried to get out one last jab but Neville had quickly covered his mouth and bowed to Tonks.

"Thanks Tonks, we would have been out here for hours, we'll be going now!" Neville stressed and Draco rolled his eyes before nodding and turning towards the castle leaving all the first years with Tonks.

"Well you guys are with me, I get the wonderful job of welcoming you to Hogwarts!" Tonks said happily and then the sound of Draco's voiced boomed out.

"Watch it kids, _Nymphadora's_ a trouble maker!"

The kids stepped back as Tonks went bright red her hair sticking out at odd angles as she tried to remain calm from the loud and obvious use of her name. It would be another 15 minutes before the group started moving as Tonks attempted to relax.

* * *

The opening feast was the best they had, everything had been prepared without worry and enjoyed even more fervently than ever. The added bonus of eating early wasn't bad either and Ron could say he was the happiest man in a long time.

"Man I could go for another like that." He sighed contently patting his belly.

"I'm sure you could, perhaps you'd save a bit for the rest of us next time." Hermione joked and everyone laughed at Ron's expense who only grumbled about thin woman not enjoying the better tastes of life.

"So you think the first years are okay?" Harry asked and Seamus broke out laughing.

"You are crazy if you think Neville Longbottom can hold his ground against 60 first years, poor boy is doomed."

"He'll be find, Neville has come a long way." Hermione assured and Dean just shook his head.

"He still nervous as ever, I doubt he'll ever get rid of it and if the kids feel that nervousness then they'll walk all over him."

"You guys are mean, Neville was the only one of us besides Harry to pull the sword from the sorting hat so he definitely earned his merit." Ginny said and the others nodded in agreement and waited for the first years to arrive.

The wait wasn't long as the front doors of the Great Hall burst open and all eyes turned to see two figures walking in talking animatedly about something. It was so quiet when they entered that everyone could hear them.

"... shove off Longbottom, she's a push over I mean who gets uppity about their name?"

"She really would have _Avada_ you Malfoy I mean did you see her hair?"

"She's my cousin and not only that I'm her superior..."

"Right up to the point she hex's you into oblivion."

Draco rolled his eyes and then realized he couldn't sit down with the baggage on his back. He bucked once, then twice to wake up the sleeping package, which groaned inaudibly as Malfoy dropped her onto the ground.

"Hey you prick what was that for!?" She shouted causing a few of the students in the hall to laugh.

Draco said nothing, stalked off to the Slytherin table while Neville laughed heartedly, and made his own way to Gryffindor where their peers starred at both as the black haired girl stood in the middle of the hall confused and very much alone. It didn't take her long before she realized everyone was starring at her and she bottled in the direction of Malfoy jumping into the seat beside him much to his surprise.

"You jerk," She hit him for good measure and began to rant, "You left me in the middle of the room looking like an idiot!"

"Well maybe you are an idiot." Draco replied filling his plate with whatever was left over from the feast and handing it off to the girl.

"What's this?"

"Food." Draco replied and smiled as the girl dug in not even caring about her previous problem with the blonde. Finally it was Nott who approached Draco.

"So you babysitting now?" Nott asked and Draco turned to the boy and shrugged.

"What can I say now I'm a cradle robber." Draco joked but felt a sudden kick in the shins from said cradle.

"Whatever Malfoy, but what's with you and the Gryffindork?"

"What can't I talk to who I want?" Draco challenged and Nott lowered his eyes.

"It's not proper Draco, you're Slytherin act like it."

Draco just smiled in a way that made most who were watching the confrontation slide back a bit. The thing with Slytherin was it was every man for himself and when Draco was concerned; when you put your bet on the table, it didn't leave until it was his.

"Careful Nott, one would think you wanted to challenge me." Draco whispered and he noticed Nott's eyes, not his body for a Slytherin was trained not to show his emotions in movement but many still betrayed the emotion through their eyes. He saw them shift slightly and knew Nott was up to something.

"Watch your back this year everything changes." Nott stated and Draco's smirk grew.

"Change is inevitable Nott, however rest assured the changes that proceed this year will come to pass in ways you wouldn't dream of."

Nott quickly backed off after that, a verbal battle with Draco was impossible to win because he was a perfect fighter. He knew when to pull away but he also knew when to go in for the kill. If he was struck physically he won, if his opponent began to repeat, he won and in this case Nott ran allowing Draco to savor his victory and eat his dinner in peace.

* * *

"Were you just talking with the ferret?" Ron asked as soon as Neville sat down happily reaching for the food he was currently to wanting to devour.

"Yes." Neville answered.

"Wow, this year is turning out to be full of surprises." Harry noted and Hermione smiled.

"I think it's wonderful, maybe the git isn't as bad as before."

"No, he's the same; arrogant, smart mouthed and egotistical." Neville said in between bites, his concentration on his starving stomach rather than the conversation of his friends.

At his words Hermione frowned and Ron started laughing pointing at her at the same time.

"So much for you theory Mione!" Ron said and Hermione glared at him sending her right foot into his shins, "Owe!"

"My theory stands Ronald, if Malfoy can talk to Neville then he must have changed somehow." She said and Ron grumbled again when Seamus asked his question.

"So what's with the first year hovering around Malfoy like he's best thing since toilet paper?"

The Gryffindors looked over to see Malfoy entertaining a black haired first year, well more like teasing her as they could see the child immediately launch herself at the blonde attempting to rip his eyes out with a silver spoon. Then they watched as Malfoy pointed over to them and whispered something in the girls ear, she looked over to them and then whispered something back to Malfoy who suddenly got a strange look on his face, scowled and returned to his dinner. They all turned back to Neville who was trying hard not to laugh and then suddenly watched as he burst out laughing like an idiot. He quickly recovered but not before letting out a few snickers.

"Ugh... Neville what was that about?" Dean asked and Neville sighed before going into an explanation.

"That was just something that happened earlier today, that girl with Malfoy reminded him of someone when she first talked to him. She said Knowledge was the key to success..."

"Girls got a good head on her shoulders." Hermione stated and Neville smiled.

"Yes anyways Malfoy replied with a phrase that was interesting and yet very true, anyways..."

"Wait what was it?" Hermione asked and everyone groaned as she blushed sheepishly at interrupting the story.

"Ask him later, I don't remember the phrase that well, anyways after that the two got into a little argument and Malfoy said she reminded him of someone and then she accused said person of being his girlfriend. If you would have seen the look on his face the first time it would have been priceless." Neville laughed and the others joined in as Neville told the rest of the story, however Ron caught onto the most interesting plot and smiled intensely.

"The bastard doesn't have a wand?" He asked and Neville nodded.

"Must have never got it replaced, heck he's still in his muggle clothing." Neville noted and sure enough they finally noticed Draco in his muggle attire and some of the girls shivered with lust.

"So how's he supposed to do magic without a wand?" Hermione asked and Neville shrugged but then noted something interesting.

"Hey Harry when Voldemort died all those with the dark mark had the mark vanish into thin air right?"

"That's right, the dark mark seamed to burn off their skin, even those who were dead lost their mark why?" Harry asked and Neville sighed.

"Nothing Harry, I'll talk to you about it later."

Harry nodded wondering why the sudden interest in the mark when the doors suddenly burst open and Tonks came in with Headmistress McGonagall and a horde of first years students who all waved at Malfoy and Neville as the approached the front of the Head Table.

"Hey it's Tonks!" Harry said happily and waved at the Aurora who smiled in reply.

The hall soon came to hushed manor as McGonagall quieted everyone down. The first years were looking everywhere amazed at seeing all the neat objects within the great hall when suddenly a stool and a wrinkly old had appeared in front of them. Like something from a book the hat came to life and a melody rang forth from it.

'_In the ancient times of England Home_

_When people road And Wizards roamed_

_Muggles and Magic worked together_

_Created a world for all the better_

_But darkness came and peace grew cold_

_War raged on the fates unknown_

_Until time where the founders told_

_Created the school of a millennia old_

_Divided by views to separate the school_

_A vision I tried tested and true_

_To Gryffindor the Bold, diving without care_

_To Slytherin the Cunning, always aware_

_To Ravenclaw the Wise, never unknowing_

_And Hufflepuff a Quest, for she always took the rest_

_The four house remained but alas unchanged_

_Rivalry formed, friendships estranged_

_Slytherin left alas with no hope_

_Gryffindor fled unable to cope_

_Ravenclaw died broken with heart_

_and Hufflepuff cried her friends now apart_

_And so this hat remains of the four_

_To finally tell a part that made them more_

_On the seventh floor of the magic door_

_The founders left a paper score_

_To the one who completed the School's decree_

_Would inherit the mighty Headmaster's Deed_

_So a challenge to you who believe in me_

_Make sure to read the histories of thee._

_For now forget lets settle scores_

_It seems some children need me more_

_You see I'm here to show you a way_

_To that your house best suits your play_

_Weather you be ugly or fat or a mild prat_

_I throw you in a house it's as simple as that_

_Step up, hurry up let's get them in_

_This sorting hat is going to be begin!'_

The hat settled itself after its song and the students began to wonder about the song. The hat was known to spout off odd riddles that pertained to the school year but it was the first time they had ever heard of the hat talking about something other than itself being left behind. Although no one talked about it, many students were wondering what the challenge it had been talking about was but before the questions were to be answered McGonagall stepped up and began calling the names.

Cheers and cries of laughter were as Hufflepuff was awarded three students first, raven claw had four and Gryffindor three, Slytherin had two before Gryffindor stole away four more. Raven claw got another five and then Hufflepuff obtained six while Gryffindor and Slytherin remained each with three more. Finally a name was called and no student showed up.

"I say again would Ms. Serenity Shaharazad please step forward?" McGonagall announced again.

The student body looked around for a moment trying to find the lost first year when Draco held up his hand and pointed to a black haired girl sitting by his side. She immediately frowned kicked him once and then tried to hide behind him. The crowd laughed as Draco sighed and picked up the girl carrying her to the podium and setting her down.

"You're a prat!" Serenity whispered and Draco just smiled looking to McGonagall who nodded in acceptance and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Well would you look at this, I haven't met this sort of turmoil in years." The sorting hat said sitting on Serenity's head, "Let's see not enough of this or that, but too much of this and that... what do with you."

"Umm... excuse Mr. Hat Sir." Serenity said and the hat moved as if to look down at her.

"Yes what is it?" It asked.

"Can't I just stay with Draco?" she asked and Draco groaned slamming his head on a table as the entire Slytherin table began to laugh at his expense some of the Gryffindor joined in as well.

"What stay with... Mr. Malfoy no, absolutely not sending you into Slytherin would be like sending potter into the care of Tom Riddle and that is the last thing we want."

"But Draco likes me." Serenity said with a sweet pleading voice.

"But Draco likes me," the hat mocked causing everyone to gasp loudly, "For goodness sakes girl you're like Harry Potter chanting not Slytherin but instead of the not its throw me into the snake pit, throw me into the snake pit. I have half a mind to toss you into Ravenclaw and by the look of things throwing you into Slytherin mean's the death of you.

"We'll send me to another house then you grumpy old piece of cloth I'll just do other things in the mean time."

"You have a lot of guts talking to me like that missy and at first you were afraid to come up here without your precious blonde."

"He's my big brother what can I say."

"You're no Malfoy."

"Never said I was."

"You are a cheeky little thing."

"And whoever created you had a screw or two loose." And everyone nearly went silent as the hat started spinning.

"Blasted child has bigger balls than Walrus, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled finally fed up with talking to her and not at all privately.

Everyone cheered as the sorting ceremony concluded the hat was quickly put away and McGonagall stepped up to reiterate the yearly essentials.

"Now I may remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds and an automatic 100 point deduction if you are caught wandering in it. Also need I remind you that we have yet again a new DADA teacher, this year I welcome Nym..."

"Wotcher everyone I'm Tonks Lupin at your service." Tonks said standing up and cutting off McGonagall.

"Hey Professor _Nymphadora_ welcome to Hogwarts!" Draco said as sarcastically lovingly as possible and Tonks hair turned a brilliant red color as she started bring out her wand.

"Professor Tonks, he was just welcoming you to Hogwarts." the Headmistress stated and Tonks shot her a glare before returning to the smirking face of Draco.

"Cousin, I'll be enjoying my lessons with you." Tonks said with a smile that caused several students to make a mental note on never calling Tonks by the name Draco had used.

"Now that that's out of the way, all prefects are to report tomorrow to the meeting room to meet the head boy and head girl, also take note that Professor Snape has returned to Hogwarts as the potions master and he is to be treated with dignity and respect despite last year's mishaps. He holds just as much power as I do even though he only holds the assistant Headmaster Title. Also would all 7th Years stay behind after dismissal there are things we must discuss in light of recent events."

McGonagall clapped her hands and instantly the food disappeared and the children started to leave the hall. Prefects led everyone to their appointed common rooms while the 7th years stayed behind. Whatever waited them now was left in the dark as McGonagall and the staff motioned them to the center table.


	3. The Shifting Balance

Harry Potter and the Headmaster's Deed.

Chapter 3: The Shifting Balance.

Those back for their seventh year shifted nervously around the center table of the Great hall. Conjured up after the younger years had left it allowed for all of the houses to sit around and still leave room for more. McGonagall sat at what many thought was the head of the table with Snape to her left and Flitwick to her right. The other teachers were standing around making sure the students were behaving as the proximity of the houses my spark an argument despite the students supposed maturity levels. Tonks herself had taken up a stance behind Slytherin specifically behind her platinum blonde haired cousin who was the cause of the majority of the Slytherins to sit at least 3 feet from him.

"Alright if everyone's settled we can begin." McGonagall called out and the room quickly quieted down, "Now all of you heard the words of the sorting hat today, this specific arrangement only comes up every 100 years or so although it isn't proven what the exact time frame is."

Instantly Hermione's hand shot up and most of the room rolled their eyes at the inquisitive girl's interruption. McGonagall smiled but motioned for the brown haired girl to put her hand down and continued speaking.

"Now question later but first this so called challenge is very serious and should not be ignored. Before the separation of the Founders of Hogwarts they created a way to select the next candidate for the position of headmaster at the school..." Whispers broke out amongst the students at the revealed information, "However the system was so challenging and impossible to complete that ever since its introduction there hasn't been a single student and or teacher to pass."

"Wait if no one has passed than what of your position or even Dumbledore's position and headmaster?" A random Ravenclaw asked and McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, all the headmasters since that time have been voted for by the school board so that the school wouldn't fall apart. Now that the decree has been challenged it will be up to all of you to figure out how to win and remember that it is everyone for himself you can work together as so many have tried before but in the end only one will ever hold the prize." McGonagall stated and the opened up the floor for questions.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Professor, what is the prize what are we looking for?" Hermione asked and many of the students nodded to each other wondering the same thing.

"Unfortunately nobody knows." All eyes turned to Snape who answered the question, "They simply call the object the Headmaster's Deed since in obtaining it you become the next Headmaster, Weasley what's your question."

"Do grade's or previous affiliations like Prefect come into play at all?" He asked nervously and Snape shook his head as Flitwick turned to answer.

"No, the challenge is open for anyone, however I would subject a strong knowledge base on every subject would require you to find the Headmaster's Deed"

All eyes turned to Hermione and she suddenly felt very small under everyone's gaze as they began thinking the same thing.

_'Well she has the upper had already"_

"Mr. Malfoy do you have a question?" Flitwick asked noticing the young blonde's stare at the sorting hat which was resting on the table

"No, I don't." Malfoy replied but continued to gaze at the Sorting Hat his brow creased in frustration. No one really bothered to pay attention but the three teachers up front noticed the gleam in the boy's eyes and smiled. McGonagall looked to Snape who nodded slowly while Flitwick chuckled a bit.

While other students began asking questions; Harry, Ron and Hermione were already in a deep conversation over the challenge.

"It seems to make sense that it would be in the Room of Requirement." Hermione said and Harry nodded looking at the verse they had scribbled down.

"_'Seventh Floor of the Magic Door'_ it definitely relates to the room, we should start looking this weekend."

"No way by then someone will have figured it out, we should start tonight!" Ron whispered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No Ron I want to get settled this year first besides I need to plan a prefect meeting first to establish what's going to happening this year." She explained and Ron pouted.

"Oh well... umm..."

"We have plenty of time Ron; we also have Hermione, who's going to solve this before her?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No one she is the brightest witch of her age." Ron said with a smile while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter, come on everyone's starting to leave and it's almost curfew, classes start early in the morning and I don't want to be late." Hermione said picking herself up and walking out of the hall Harry and Ron quickly following behind.

**************************

Most Seventh years made their way from the hall to their respected dorms after McGonagall gave them the dismissal. The chatter between them was loud and intense as everyone began to talk of the Headmaster's Deed. The chance was far too great for anyone to pass up and not even the fact of the challenge never being completed deterred them from at least trying.

Ravenclaw with their abundant brainpower began to collectively and quietly formulate a plan so that they would find the Deed while maintaining that the first to discover it would keep it.

Hufflepuff took a different approach as they laughed about different ideas and went about the information given to them in an illogical but practical way. No secret to the other houses that many of the Hufflepuff's could care less about gaining any sort of attention; Cedric Diggory, the only mentionable Hufflepuff in a hundred years and only because he was the first victim of the second war.

Gryffindor took a different approach as well, loyalty always over ruled any decision they made and so they stayed quiet believing it better to talk away from prying eyes. Many of them quickly shot up to their tower and into the common room and waited for others to follow deciding as a group what to do so that at least a Gryffindor stayed in charge of Hogwarts.

Slytherin however took to the dungeons with shifting eyes and easily noted devious intentions. Like the Headmistress said, it was everyone for themselves in this race and no one should trust the other. It was a quiet walk to the dungeons that night with no communication between the houses, even from the closest friends, besides it seemed the Slytherin were more interested in settling something else.

*************************

Draco had finally entered the room he was searching for; he dared not go into the Slytherin common room again, if Nott's very public display was any indication Draco was going to be very alone this year with all houses gunning for his life, or imminent beating. He knew it would be trouble for him this year, perhaps giving him the status of Head boy was a way to protect him, he really didn't know but the welcoming of his peers in the Slytherin common room was not a joyous one.

_flashback..._

_The dungeons were cold this year, something Draco attributed to the final battle. He was walking through the corridors of the second floor dungeon well past the Slytherin dormitories reminiscing about the school. Many believe he hated attending Hogwarts as he was supposed to be in Dumstrang but the fact remained that Draco loved Hogwarts. The school was everything he thought it would be and more, his mother told him stories of the school when she was young. His father also told him of the power the school held, the wealth of knowledge behind the walls of the school that only the founders knew of. It was a shame that Draco spent his days in school under the watchful eye of his father, where he was pushed to delve into treachery and betrayal. Originally planned to befriend Harry Potter, he instead ended up his enemy and through it all humiliated throughout his years._

'_Potter.' Malfoy sneered rounding a corner as his memories drifted to the boy-who-lived._

_The boy caused many of the difficulties at Hogwarts. When failing his mission to be accepted by the famous child, Luscious turned to Plan B… making Potter's life difficult while spying on his movements. He succeeded in that for the most part but at the same time he failed. It wasn't until sixth year during the time in the tower when he held Dumbledore at his mercy that Draco realized he failed in his life. Everyone around him was able to embrace their destinies, Dumbledore would embrace death with a smile, and Potter would face the root of evil in Voldemort, Weasley and Granger by his side even Neville Longbottom knew where he stood during those times. Draco himself was confused at that time. His father in Azkaban and his mother under the threat of death and there he was attempting to murder the man who had faced off not one but two Dark Lords in his time, put it simply he was going to die._

_And he did, or he thought he did. Everything after that day happened in a blur of shouts, screams and a killing curse from his most trusted professor, the death of his headmaster and tutelage under Voldemort himself. His thoughts were on that summer when he entered the Slytherin common room only to be met with the faces of all of Slytherin in the common room and leading them was non-other than Theodore Nott arms crossed looking far more than superior._

'_So your finally here, took you long enough.' Nott said glaring down at Draco._

_Nott himself stood much taller than Draco at an incredible six foot five he was easily the tallest student in the school. Draco wasn't short either but at six foot even Nott's taller frame made their encounters a bit more than a glaring match. Draco scoffed a bit and tried to move past Nott but the boy moved to block Draco's path and immediately Draco knew what the current encounter was going to lead to._

'_So Nott turned them all against me?' Draco whispered so only Nott could hear to which the boy replied with a gleeful smirk._

'_Draco…'_

'_It's Malfoy to you.' Draco cut in._

'_Malfoy then, I believe I speak for the collective when we say you are unwelcome here.'_

_Draco raised his eyebrow and turned to look at the rest of the occupants. Some nodded in agreement, some turned their eyes to look at something other than him and others gave a sympathetic look but otherwise didn't speak. He shook his head and moved forward causing Nott to step back but keep Draco cut off._

'_I don't think you heard me Malfoy.'_

'_I did, but you don't have the power to back it up, I look around and only see a few of the students behind you completely, everyone else is either neutral, afraid or wishes to keep me here for reasons only known to themselves." Malfoy answered and Nott scrunched up his face as Crab and Goyle stepped up to either side of Nott forming a wall._

_Raising an eyebrow Draco turned his gaze to Nott completely, impassive with no emotions showing however in Nott's eyes he could see fear and anxiety. Draco assumed that Nott thought he would turn immediately seeing the entire house against him._

'_Well Malfoy, you going to go any further or do my new friends need to help you out?' Nott asked stepping behind the two burly men._

'_No, your 'friends' don't need to let me out, they touch me and I'll crush them…' Draco said and immediately the two boys moved to grab Draco but before the lifted their feet the instantly dropped to their knees while Draco stood there looking down at them, '…literally crush them.'_

_The entire house soon drew their wands, 98 wands pointed at Draco to which he smirked at Nott whose wand was the closest of them all. Crab and Goyle attempted to move but each time they did the pressure worsened and they cried out in pain as they were pushed harder into the ground. Nott pushed his wand into Draco's neck._

'_Stop it and leave.' He said but Draco just smirked and left the room and when the door closed Crab and Goyle were released instantly._

Present…

Draco's decision to come to the abandoned classrooms to stay was probably not the best idea but going to one of the teachers to inform them about his problem was not a viable option. He was also extremely tired now and quickly pushed himself up against a wall to try and get some sleep. Uncomfortable and unable to fall asleep he stayed awake all night thinking about the future and how he was going to beat it.

*************************

The next morning classes had started up again but first the breakfast feast that would hopefully energize each and every student to get through the day. Everyone in the houses now knew about the Founder's Challenge and although many of the younger years thought it was unfair that they were excluded, it didn't stop them from voicing their opinions. The Golden Trio was currently sitting down at their table discussing their course of action with Ginny at their side.

"I'm telling you we go tonight!" Ron hissed wanting to find the Headmaster's Deed as quickly as possible.

"It's not that simple Ron, I think there is more to the riddle than previously thought." Hermione replied which Ron huffed and pushed it to Harry.

"It wouldn't hurt, I mean come on we could check it out and if nothing comes up then we go with Hermione's plan."

"That's the problem Ron, it's still the first day of school and I want at least till the weekend to find whatever this thing is or represents." Harry replied and Ron gaped at him for a full minute before voicing himself again.

"But Harry…"

"Ron I actually want to concentrate on school this year, please no adventures till we at least establish ourselves." Harry sighed and Ron closed his mouth and nodded in understanding.

"Well put Harry." Hermione said happily while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Only you would be happy about him concentrating on school work."

"If he wants to become an Aurora then he best be concentrating on his school work, it does him no good to be the dumbest person who saved the world." Hermione explained.

"Thank you Hermione, really." Harry said sarcastically but laughed all the same causing Hermione to smile.

"All the same Harry, we should be going soon." Hermione replied taking out her schedule.

"So soon, but we have three hours before class starts." Ron whined his mouth half full of food.

"Ron we have, I should say I have a class that starts in just five minutes remember." Hermione explained and Ron went wide eyes in remembrance that Hermione had taken more courses than either of the boys and thus started an hour earlier that day.

Standing up Hermione quickly pulled her bags with her and moved to exit the great hall when the doors burst open in front of her and she ran head first into someone knocking them both to the floor.

"Ouch sorry I didn't expect you…" Hermione started but was cut off by a deep voice and an offending tone.

"Screw off mudblood I don't time to listen to your voice this morning."

Hermione automatically assumed it was Malfoy so she replied with reaction without even looking at who it was she was talking to.

"Piss off Malfoy I said sorry so do…" She stopped when she found herself starring up at the black eyes of Theodore Nott.

"Malfoy, don't mistake me for that bastard mudblood." Nott spat and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You're no different Nott and ten points from Slytherin for derogatory language." She replied.

"Like I care bi…"

"Hey what's going on here?" A voice called and Hermione and Nott both turned their heads and nearly jumped back from shock.

Standing at the door was Malfoy looking like he had been awake all night. He didn't have the school uniform on and was in the same outfit as last night. His hair was a disaster and eyes were bright red from the strain put under them all night long. He looked tired as well.

"Malfoy, I was just teaching the mudblood some manners, care to join in?" Nott asked knowing full well that Malfoy would side with him despite their current animosity.

Hermione could feel it as well and waited for the lashing she was going to get while preparing her own defense and hopefully the support of her friends. Both were surprised at what actually happened.

"Nott leave the mudblood alone, not only are you digging yourself a big hole by pissing her off but you also have no right in using that word to describe her because she is obviously more superior to you in every way."

Nott's jaw dropped while Hermione went wide eyes trying to figure out who he was insulting more, herself or Nott but the words on her tongue flew out with a moment of hesitation.

"What the hell gives you the right to use it and not him?" She yelled causing the blonde to look straight at her and for a moment she thought she saw pure red in his eyes before it returned to normal.

"Because I know what the term mean Granger, unlike Nott here I've used the term to describe you for five years. Is it really that hard for you to block it out as it's just a nickname from me to you?" Malfoy explained and Hermione turned red with anger.

"It is not a pleasant nickname Malfoy and I suggest you stop using it."

Malfoy smirked and shook his head before walking away leaving both Hermione and Nott perplexed at the action. She looked at Nott while he looked at her and voiced his opinion.

"You think he was insulting me or you mudblood?" Nott asked not caring that they were ready to kill each other a few moments ago.

"I don't care just go away before I feel like hexing you instead taking away points." Hermione replied sweeping past Nott her face contorted with anger.

Nott laughed a bit before making his way to the Slytherin table, he noticed that Malfoy took his original seat and forced many of those around him a good ways back. He frowned but decided to deal with it later, taking a spot he deemed appropriate to eat.

**************************************

Harry and Ron watched as Malfoy took his seat at the Slytherin table. The two boys were about to intervene one Hermione's behalf when Malfoy showed up but as they watched Nott and Hermione act in a surprising manner and Malfoy exchange some words and leave allowed them to relax. They kept an eye on the blonde and he reclaimed a seat at the Slytherin table and immediately noticed the entire house move at least four seats away from him. Ron looked at Harry who looked back in surprise.

"Don't suppose it's because of last night do you?" Ron asked.

"Nope, something else must have happened." Harry suggested when Ginny interrupted them.

"Well isn't that the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Look at Serenity."

Serenity the newest and possibly most lively Gryffindor ever to grace the house since Fred and George Weasley stood up from the table upon seeing Draco and rushed across the room sat down in front of him with a smile. Draco cocked his head for a moment before laughing at something she said and began to talk with the girl forgetting everyone else around him. Harry and Ron looked mortified before Ginny started laughing.

"She's a funny little girl, she sees nothing wrong with him, so innocent and all."

"She'll loose that innocence hanging around Malfoy." Harry said with Ron agreeing when a new voice interrupted.

"I don't think so."

"Neville sit and join us." Ginny said happily as Neville took a seat beside Harry.

"So he won't ruin her, why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"He's different this year, grown up unlike the rest of us I would assume." Neville explained.

"Grown up unlike us… how so?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, something is different about him I can tell but enough of that, Harry could we talk later on in the week, something has been bugging me and I want to figure it out."

"Sure Neville, I'll have time this wee…" Harry wanted to say this week but Ron was shaking his head and Harry rolled his eyes, "… seems it will have to wait, Ron wants to go on a wild goose chase."

"Agh, so he wants the Deed then?" Neville asked.

"Your damn right I do, finally this school can be run by all it was intended." Ron shouted happily.

"A Weasley… please Ron you running this school will turn into a disaster." Ginny stated to which Ron scowled and continued his breakfast.

The others laughed and continued to eat their breakfast while enjoying the peace they all worked so hard to bring to the school.

***************************

Serenity saw Draco enter the Great Hall and with a quick goodbye to her new friends bolted to where he had sat down claiming the seat in front of him.

"Hi!" She said happily causing Draco to look at her for a moment like she was legally insane, "Hey don't look at me like that, you look like a snake just chewed you up and spit you out."

Malfoy suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter. The suggested comment was only that but the irony of it was pretty funny. He shook himself of the moment and put on a smile before addressing Serenity.

"So little Gryffindor, how did the night in the tower of bravery treat you?" Malfoy asked and Serenities smile grew wider.

"It was so cool, everyone in the tower is so nice and accepted me despite what happened last night, Also that Hermione girl is brilliant."

"Only you could be enamored with the know-it-all mudblood." Malfoy laughed out and Serenity narrowed her eyes at Malfoy who raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You call her a mudblood?" She asked and Malfoy sighed.

"A habit, don't pay any attention to it." He replied not liking where the conversation was going.

"So there's a problem being muggle born?" She asked seriously and Malfoy sighed.

"No… well not anymore to say."

"Anymore?" Serenity asked confused.

"You are muggle born correct?" Malfoy asked and Serenity went wide eyed.

"How did…"

"The way you act when certain things are mentioned." Malfoy replied.

"Yes, so what was that about the anymore part?"

"Promise me you won't feel offended, scared or attempt to hex me."

"Sure."

Malfoy looked around the hall, most of the students were getting up to leave and everyone was just preparing themselves for the first classes that would start in five minutes so he relaxed and leaned forward.

"As you probably have figured out, there was a war last year."

"Voldemort."

"Yes, well what do you know about last year?"

Serenity took a deep breath trying to recall everything people had told her last night, especially last night because she had heard some rather disturbing things about the boy she had come to revere as her bigger brother. She looked at Malfoy for the answers instead and he nodded for her to tell him.

"I… I was told that you in particular served under him." She whispered.

"Very true, I served under the Dark Lord Voldemort for a full year where I was trained in the very arts he himself had learned, I was extremely prejudice and displayed the qualities without care when I was younger and in doing so earned a very unwanted position during the war."

"But why?" Serenity asked calmly although Draco could tell she was

"I was raised that way, I was raised to look down upon everything and through it all started to believe it to be true."

"What changed?" Serenity asked.

"The night I murdered Albus Dumbledore." Draco answered and Serenity's eyes went wide.

"You… you…"

"Killed the previous headmaster, yes I did… in a way."

"In a way?"

Draco took a deep breath, he remembered that night so many times it was starting to become a problem. It haunted him because it broke apart everything he believed and shattered his existence. He looked right into Serenity's eyes and started to explain.

"That night was the night I took my orders and played them out, a year earlier my father had pissed off Voldemort so as an act of discipline he employed me to kill Albus Dumbledore resulting in the near deaths of Ronald Weasley and Katie Bell. During a crazy night after exams I managed to complete the second half of my mission by allowing the Death Eaters into the castle and then faced the headmaster in a duel. However I didn't kill him because when it became apparent I wasn't in it to do so a very close person to both Dumbledore and myself had done the deed under an unbreakable vow throwing everything into chaos. I didn't kill him but I blamed myself for the death of Albus Dumbledore and probably always will."

Serenity cocked her head to the side in amazement as she digested Draco's story and she smiled a bit before standing up.

"Class starts in a minute and I'm happy that you accept me but tell me why you still call Hermione a mudblood."

Draco smiled and looked at Serenity with a smile but sad eyes, "It's a nickname and… never mind."

"And… and what?"

"Something I discovered this year."

"Really."

"Yes, get going your first class is with Snape correct?"

"How did…"

"Go hurry just tell him that Draco Malfoy held you for something and he'll let you slide."

"Alight… thank you Draco!" Serenity said with a smile giving the blonde an affectionate hug before shooting out of the great hall and Draco shook his head in amazement that the little girl could be so understanding. Looking at the clock Draco realized he was late to his first class, the early morning History of Magic and sighed, standing up and making his way to the classroom.

**************************

Hermione was listening intently to the teacher as she explained what they were going to be doing this year. History of magic was a very small class, only a handful of students had signed up for it this year as it was also rather boring. There were only two students from Gryffindor being herself and Neville Longbottom, Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw with a few peers Hermione never bothered to recognize. Slytherin was empty no one from that house had bothered to take history of magic to Hermione's knowledge but Professor Binns seemed disgruntled about something as he looked around the class. He shook his head and carried on like nothing was wrong outlining the agenda for the year when Draco Malfoy came into the classroom.

"Oh… Mr. Maloy nice of you to join us." Binns said looking at the boy and Malfoy frowned.

"It's Malfoy sir."

"Oh… sorry but please take your seat that will be ten points from a Slytherin was it… yes Slytherin for being late hurry up now."

Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat randomly and began to gather his books. He didn't notice the person looking at him in shock until he was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Neville and Hermione looking at him.

"What?" He whispered and Hermione shook her head going back to her notes while Neville shrugged his shoulders and did the same.

"Carrying on, this year we will look at Ancient Wizarding History, but for this month alone I want you to write an Essay on your family's history in the world. For Ms. Gagger's case,"

"Granger." Hermione corrected.

"Yes Grander sorry, considering her history is of muggle decent I would like her to do an essay on just that and give us an insight on Muggle history through the same ages as say Mr. Lonbutton's."

"Longbottom sir." Neville said.

"I know, now this will be due at the beginning of next month that means I would expect all of you to get on it immediately."

With that Professor Binn's floated around the room as students began to write in silence as the essay that was to be due would take much of their time this week.

'_Welcome to NEWT's'_Malfoy groaned in his mind and decided to forgo writing anything knowing that his family history would need to be sent to him from the Manor.

"Damn, I can't do anything for this essay write now." Hermione whispered more to herself but picked up attention for Neville and Malfoy.

"We aren't supposed to finish this now Ganger, it's a research essay."

"Shut-up Malfoy I know and since this is the first class of the year I can't do any other homework and now have to sit here for another hour."

"Sleep, It's what I'm doing."

"I agree." Neville said and leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

"Lazy I swear." Hermione grumbled and Draco smirked.

"No its genius Granger, besides if I'm right you and I have Potions next."

"Oh well doesn't that make me feel better." Hermione grumbled and Neville groaned.

"Not Snape, thanks Malfoy I'll have nightmares now."

Draco smirked and then rested his head on the desk wanting to get some sleep at least. He was dead tired and even an hour would help him.

*****************

"Turn to page 297."

The class quickly opened their books as directed and Snape began writing furiously on the board as some students questioned the reasons of this potion to themselves.

"A Sent Drought seems a little easy." Harry questioned when the professor turned on his heels.

"Mr. Potter care to explain why this potion would be simple?" Snap asked and Harry stood up no longer afraid of the man who would normally have had him wiping himself by now.

"It just looks so easy; I mean it even has a listing of item of user's choice for flavor."

"Very good Mr. Potter and yes it is an easier potion but here's the catch and pay attention," Snape replied less aggressive than everyone attending the class remembered but still scary. "This potion is simple and should be completed at the end of the class however for everyone here you all should know that this potion in particular can have very negative effects."

"Negative how?" Blaise asked from the rear and Snape smiled.

"I'll let you figure that out, everyone's potion will be different and as such you will have it randomly put into a vile then sorted and passed out to the class. This potion will be graded by how wonderful you smell."

"You mean we can display ourselves to you at the end of class?" Ron asked and Snape screwed his face in disgust.

"10 points for stupidity Mr. Weasley please be so kind as not to mention that particular part to me. You will smell each others sent as well need I remind you and if the potion is done correctly you should only smell the articles of you're choosing and nothing else, remember depending on the item you choose it alters how you make the potion, now get to work."

The class was up instantly and gathering their ingredients. The class was larger than Snap ever wanted but thanks to Horace Slughorn he was stuck with those students who received A's in their OWL's instead of his preferred E's and O's. Shaking his head he watched his students hard at work. He in particular watched Neville Longbottom waiting for when the clumsy Gryffindor blew himself up. He didn't have to wait long when he noticed a certain Slytherin toss a very volatile component into Neville's cauldron. He stood just as it happened.

BOOOM!!!

The cauldron went up in a flash of green and Neville fell back in shock and surprise. Snape shook his head and the Slytherins began laughing. Most of the Gryffindors shot angry looks at their Potion partners but the Slytherins ignored them and whispered to each other instead. Snape was just about to speak when someone else beat him to the punch.

"50 points from Slytherin for disrupting the class and sabotage with intent to harm."

All eyes turned to Hermione Granger who in turn was starring directly at the Slytherin who had tossed the item into the potion.

"False charges Ganger I should have your status as Head girl revoked." Theodore spoke on his housemate's behalf and Hermione turned her glare to him.

"You should be supporting me first, Prefect and a detention for the both of you cause I feel like it!" Hermione bit out and Nott laughed.

"I'll support you and go to detention when you're dead and dying mudblood so…"

"Mr. Nott I will not have that kind of language in my class now I will agree with Ms. Ganger on this subject so shut up continue your potion before I decide you suffer the same grade as your peer." Snape cut in and the entire class froze in fear as Snape sat back down scribbling on a piece of paper, "Well don't just sit there do something, and someone get Neville to the hospital wing."

Neville was handed the slip and Ron proceeded to help Neville out of the room and to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey would help the boy's problem of temporary blindness. The class itself slipped back into a quiet working order and Snape continued his watchful gaze over the students. It delighted him so that the students were taking this seriously and he could see the mistakes coming as they worked.

'_Two strokes Ms. Patil not three.'_

'_Wrong ingredient Thomas.'_

'_Ms. Granger that combination is bold yet won't work.'_

'_Potter I'm ashamed of you for even doing that, a disgrace to Lily if there ever was one.'_

'_Fail Zabini.'_

'_Malfoy… what are you doing boy?'_

Indeed there was Draco Malfoy sitting there looking puzzled as he starred at his potion. He looked puzzled yet at the same time curious as he played with a strange object in his hand that Snape recognized almost immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy are you planning on adding that to your potion?" Snape asked out loud and the entire room lifted their heads to look at the blonde haired student sitting in the back corner tossing around a brilliant blue bottle.

"I don't know professor; problem is the rarity of what I hold and using it for a simple potion seems like a waist."

"Well Mr. Malfoy it is your decision but I would think it rather interesting to see if you can use the material you are given properly." Snape sighed and resumed his watchful eye on the rest of the class.

Malfoy cocked his head slightly and gazed at his Head of House for a moment before shrugging and throwing in the Dragon's Pheromone into the stewing potion and carefully stirring the ingredient into the mixture with a puff of blue-green smoke suddenly erupting from the cauldron. The entire class was absorbed in watching Draco go about adding even more ingredients to his potion, some that weren't even listed in the book as.

"Hey Malfoy, you trying to kill us?" someone shouted and Draco lifted his head to see Tracy Davis smiling at him as if she was his superior.

"I suppose, although a simple Avada would be more fitting for someone as useless as you." Draco replied and the entire class went still.

"Mr. Malfoy you can be charged for talk like that." Snape said from his desk although he sounded as if he didn't care making marks on his page instead.

Draco simply nodded before returning to his potion, which had turned a very thin green and was excreting a very erotic smell. He smiled and conjured a vile which he began to poor his creation in. Setting it down and doing a simple scourgify to clean the cauldron he noted that other students were finish as well.

"Time is up." Snape said and everyone who was too busy talking groaned when they realized they weren't finished.

"And now for the rules, should you fail this simple class then you will be removed from my presence for the remainder of the year, I have made it my top priority to make sure that I keep my O's only class policy and if you manage to make this potion correct then you are good enough to stay. A passing mark is 90% or higher because this potion my dear students is a first year potion do I make myself clear?"

The class nodded and soon the scents were being passed around and tested.

"Oh dear god RON that is disgusting!" Hermione cried out as Ron who had returned without Neville and tried his potion.

"Well I only had orange peals I figured they would smell nice."

"Ron those peels must have been 4 years old!"

"What I think it smells nice, what say you Harry?"

Harry took a whiff and quickly backed away shaking his head and giving Ron a mournful look. Ron sighed and sat down but not before catching both Hermione's and Harry's scents. Both were really pleasant but he could catch the different ingredients in the potions. He shook his head before corking his bottle and leaving it one Snape's desk along with Hermione's and Harry's.

"All of you are dismissed, the grades will be posted in the evening so do not come up to me later in the day asking for results."

The class nodded quickly and filed out of the room as Snape opened up the first bottle and took in the scent. He made a disgruntled face before setting the bottle down and then marking the page.

*********************

The day went by quickly and the rest of the week went off without an incident, The coming weekend itself was as quiet as could be as students settled into the routine they always fell into upon the first few days at Hogwarts. Dinner would roll into a gathering of laughter and happiness and the students joked about their teachers and classes. Apparently the new DADA teacher Professor Tonks Lupin was a huge hit with the students who were able to attend the classes while Professor Snape was being revered as slightly less traumatizing as many of the first years had taken an instant liking to him despite his attempts to make them wet themselves. The teachers table was lively that night as Tonks came down beside Snape slapping him hard on the back.

"Looks like you lost the whole _'I'm not your friend and I'll eat you if you try'_ gig eh Severus?"

The man in question started coughing uncontrollably as he swallowed some of his dinner rather quickly resulting in the food going down his wind pipe instead of his esophagus. He quickly regained himself after a few coughs dislodging the tasty but now offending piece of meat and he glared at the newest addition to Hogwarts staff, who was blushing and trying to look innocent at the same time.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked to which Snape had to smirk at her.

"I haven't lost any of my touch Mrs. Lupin; in fact I have a Professor cowering in front of me at this very moment."

Some of the teachers chuckled at that causing the DADA professors hair to turn red as she stopped her foot in embarrassment.

"Stupid greasy haired bum, go torture some first years and leave us normal people to have a pleasant conversation!" She hissed and Snape just smiled.

"Well is you classify yourself as normal than I'm afraid I'll have to remove myself from the table."

Snape stood from his seat and made his way down the great hall in a flurry of black robes as Tonks remained at the Teachers table, shocked, angry and fully intent on extracting a horrible vengeance upon the Potions Master while the teachers laughed at her expense.

"I hope you don't mind Professor, but he had to leave anyways." Flitwick said with a chuckle which had Tonks shooting him a death glare.

"Did you not hear what he said to me!?" Tonks cried out shaking her arms dramatically.

"Yes, but it was harmless anyways he is leading the heads meeting today, or is it the prefect meeting?" Flitwick mumbled and began to lose himself in thought as Tonks gruffly sat down and ate her dinner with a pleasant scowl across her face.

*****************************

The prefects were already huddled around each other by the time Hermione entered the room with Ron and Ginny. It would be the first meeting of the year, the meeting were they establish the new rules of conduct and discuss the expectations of each prefect. From what she could tell everyone was there waiting. From Slytherin were Nott taking over for Malfoy, Parkinson and four other Slytherins she didn't know, Ravenclaw had Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil again with Luna Lovegood and other unnamable faces, Hufflepuff was Ernie Macmillan and Hanna Abbott with their motley crew and rounding off was Gryffindor with Ginny, Ron and taking her prefect place was Parvati Patil. Looking around for a moment she quickly realized that the Head Boy had not yet arrived.

"Who's the Head Boy?" She voiced out, curious.

"Apparently it is Malfoy." Ernie stated which got Ron in a little uproar.

"MALFOY, I thought you were head boy Ernie." Ron said pointing to the Hufflepuff who shrugged in response.

"Well that's definitely a rumor Ron, Malfoy had abused his Prefect powers back in 5th year, lost the position and then fought for _him_ last year during the final battle," Ginny explained. "If he is the Head Boy he'll lose it faster than you could lose the snitch."

"Who cares about him, let's get this damn meeting over with so I can go to bed." Nott spoke up.

"We'll wait for the Head Boy thank you I'd rather not have to do all the work by myself." Hermione replied taking a seat in front of everyone.

Nott scoffed folding his arms across his chest while everyone else went about their discussions. It was a short wait as the door opened and in walked Snape looking particularly unpleased and rather crossed. Everyone went still as he surveyed the room looking heatedly at the group of 26 that would be taking care of Hogwarts on a daily basis.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked and nobody dared speak up as his tone indicated he wasn't pleased.

"Umm, he hasn't arrived yet Professor." Hermione said and the Potions Master sneered in distaste.

"Obviously… what I am asking is why he is not here, Nott?" Snape motioned towards the eldest Slytherin prefect and he shrugged in response.

"Don't ask me."

Snape sighed shaking his head in distaste before looking at Hermione with a very annoyed gaze as if she was supposed to know what to do in this situation. She fumbled a bit before taking out a piece a paper and laying across the table and Snape nodded sitting towards the back of the room and waited for this waste of his time to finish.

"Well now that we are ready, let's get the important things out of here first." Hermione said and began to outline the rules and duties that prefects should follow. It was mostly for the benefit of first time prefects which were the fifth year and some sixth years who were elected to replace those of the fifth year that didn't make the cut again.

"… and remember you do not have the power to threaten House Points, only myself the Head Boy and Teachers have that responsibility." Hermione finished and crossed that off her list.

"So any other long winded explanations?" Pansy asked looking bored.

"Yes, nightly round will be conducted in pairs and not of the same house. You will also not be patrolling your own house area as it creates biased judgment when issuing a punishment. The pairs are organized as follows…

Theodore Nott and Parvati Patil,

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley,

Ronald Weasley and Ernie McMillan,

Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil

Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbott…"

She continued to read the list pairing off everyone with someone else from a different house and eventually off with a questioning. No one complained but the questions were bombarded all at once about changing schedules, consequences for missing a watch. Sighing Hermione outlined everything in one big explanation.

"Should there be any complications come to me or the head boy for changes and corrections. Should you miss and or be late to a scheduled watch then there will be a detention and a loss of house points depending on the actions. Now for Hogsmade trips we are to spend an hour which will be scheduled the week prior the announcement of the trip watching for students behaving inappropriately. I'll be consulting with the Headmistress as to when the Hogsmade trips will be scheduled. Now are there any other questions?"

"Ya, I have one where's the Head Boy?" Nott asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know Nott you tell me he is a part of your house." Hermione replied.

"Unfortunately." Nott grumbled but the smirk never lifted off his face.

"Mr. Nott I suggest you inform them of Malfoy's where-a-bouts so he may be notified of his… tardiness." Snape grumbled from the back of the room.

"Oh I will I should be meeting him soon anyhow; is the meeting done Head Girl?" Nott asked standing up to which Hermione nodded a yes and the Nott left the other Slytherins following soon after.

The other houses left shortly after but Hermione stayed making sure if there were anymore questions than they could be answered now. However when it was just herself Ginny and Luna left as Ron had to start his rounds in a few minutes considering it was his night to do them Snape spoke.

"Be wary of Slytherin this year, I'm afraid old habits die hard." The Potions Master said and left the room.

"Be wary indeed." Luna repeated softly getting stares from Ginny and Hermione.

"What makes it different than any other year?" Ginny asked and Luna smiled at them.

"Nothing, just the thought of the number of wackspurt infested Slytherins might warrant their strange behavior this year." Luna replied.

Ignoring the random comment of wackspurts Hermione thought about Malfoy's disappearance. It wouldn't be like him to miss the entire meeting despite himself being a self righteous git. Her thoughts carried on to Nott's behavior that morning and then again during potions and finally now; it was almost as if Nott or rather Slytherin hated Draco Malfoy. She began to think of everything now, the isolated Malfoy at the tables during meals, his haggard appearances, lack of sleep and finally his threats to Tracy Davis a Slytherin herself. She continued to think even after they left the classroom, something was up and she could feel it was just the beginning.

***************************

"So you're still awake?"

"Didn't think I would be?"

"No, not really but it is amazing look at you."

"I've been through worse."

"I doubt it, give him the potion."

Draco struggled under his captors as two of the men forced his mouth open and obtained a blue liquid that shifted colors depending on the lighting. Draco himself was not being cooperative shifting violently and attempting to knock the vile on the floor. Finally getting impatient the man holding him suddenly slammed his fist into the side of his head disorienting the blonde enough that he was able to rip Draco's mouth open and the potion was violently shoved down his throat. He chocked a few times refusing to swallow but instinct and survivability kicked in and he drank the potion without consent. He was immediately dropped and the others took a few paces back to watch what happened next.

Draco shifted nervously as the images suddenly flashed across his face, then like lightning the pain struck his entire body violently constricting his muscles causing them to spasm and tear under strain. He puked once before it erupted once more, this time like a fire slowly burning him on the outside. He refused to cry out and instead turned his glare to those who had done this to him. He moved slightly standing up to meet them instead of lying on the floor injured and in pain. As he stood another flash of pain flew across him like a bone chilling rip his skin split open and he began to bleed but he refused to fall, in fact he refused to do anything but glare murderously at those who did this to him. He spoke raggedly attempting to hold down the bile that was threatening to erupt from his stomach once more.

"Try harder, try very hard because when I get through with you Nott you won't be begging for death, you'll be begging for mercy, you'll be on your hands and knees crying in front of everyone for forgiveness and I won't even laugh at you. I'll pity you, and then I'll end your life as a Wizard and reduce you to nothing more than a squib." Draco threatened and Nott stepped forward meeting Draco eye to eye. He smiled then sung hard slamming his fist into Draco's face and kicking him hard in the ribs just as Draco started to throw up again.

"You try anything Malfoy, anything at all and we'll double the consentration just for you." And with that Nott and the four boys left the Bathroom where they had been holding him since the start of dinner.

Draco attempted to move but each of his muscles were burning badly, and his mind was muddled with voices and laughter. The laughter was familiar to him and one he didn't want to hear. It was crazed yet full of excitement and power. He cursed himself and tried to move again but only ended up throwing up a third time. His vision blurred just as Moaning Myrtle came flying through the walls.

"Your still he... Oh my PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!" Mrytle screamed out and disappeared into another area of the school.

Draco smiled at his good fortune, it reminded him of sixth year when a similar incident happened only this time he wouldn't cry. The pain despite how much it hurt he wouldn't cry, his vision faded just as the voices entering the bathroom were loud and clear.

"MALFOY!"

The World ceased to exist.


	4. Manifestations of Darkness

**Harry Potter and The Headmaster's Deed.**

Chapter 4: Manifestation of Darkness. 

"Hermione can't you tear your eyes away from a book for like 10 sec and come down to our level?"

"Your level, I'm already on the floor Ginny."

"I mean our intellectual level, we can't all read a book like you can so we need to communicate through speech instead of paper."

"Maybe you should try it you might like voice your opinion on paper." Hermione teased and Ginny only laughed shaking her head before ripping the book out of Hermione's hands and sitting on it.

"There we go now back to the conversation."

Sighing Hermione adjusted herself within the circle of Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. The group was discussing the changes in the Wizarding world and their summers which involved vacations, parties and the occasional ceremony or funeral. They laughed as Dean told them of his embarrassing trip to the states were his mother dotted on him in front of a group of girls and then had the nerve to ask them what they thought of Dean afterwards. Seamus spent his time with his family enjoying the peace that was brought about by the death for the Dark Lord. Parvati and Lavender spent the summer together enjoying the girly ideals of shopping and sun bathing while going to occasional big wizard party in celebration of the peace. Harry, Hermione and Ginny related their summers which consisted of interviews, annoying speculation and media attention. They were into the part where Harry and Severus were being presented their awards when Ron came bursting into the common room.

"Christ you never guess what just happened to during my patrol!" Ron shouted causing everyone to look is way silently voicing their interest. A few minutes later they soon realized that Ron was in fact waiting for them to voice their interest.

"Well?" Hermione asked and Ron blushed slightly realizing that they had been silent for him to continue.

"Oh right… well err I wasn't the one who found him but Moaning Myrtle came blaring through the floors during my patrol and started screaming for a Professor and such. She saw myself and McMillan and then began to cry and shout that he was hurt in the washroom again. It was a bloody mess I'll tell you but that would explain why he wasn't in at the meeting gosh I wonder what happened there was so much blood by the time I got there that…"

"Ron you are rambling, what the hell are you talking about anyways." Harry said confused as the red head went off during his story.

"Oh right well I'll just say it, I found Malfoy in the washroom passed out and convulsing like a fish out of water, he was bleeding to."

"Are you serious?"

"No way!"

"Who did it?"

Everyone jumped from their spot on the floor and began to pester Ron about what happened. Overwhelmed Ron began to push everyone back as he was hounded with questions until he finally had enough.

"Alright, Alright I don't anything more than that because Tonks came in soon after and had him in the air and heading towards the Hospital Wing."

"So he's in the hospital wing recovering?" Hermione asked and Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, I never checked but I would love to meet the guy who dropped Malfoy, he's my hero."

"RONALD!" The Girls shouted at the same time causing the red haired boy to jump back and cower for fear of female maiming.

"What, I didn't do it don't hurt me!" He shrieked like a girl and everyone managed to laugh at that display.

"So that's why he wasn't at the prefect meeting…" Hermione voiced and then came to a sudden thought, "Nott, Nott said he was meeting Malfoy right after the meeting."

"You think Slytherin would do that to Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"It makes sense Harry, The Slytherins have been avoiding Malfoy since the beginning of the year and just the other day when I got into a stint with Nott, Malfoy showed up and defended me in his own sick twisted way."

The others looked at Hermione for a moment before she iterated her conversation from that Wednesday morning. They listened as she explained what went on between her and Nott, exchanges of insults before Malfoy stepped in and proceeded to defend her while insulting her at the same time.

"A nickname, the guys a twisted bastard if you ask me." Ron said in disgust.

"But what do you think he meant when he told Nott that he didn't know what the word mudblood meant?" Harry asked and Neville turned to him with a grim expression.

"I think he meant the original meaning of Mudblood." He said and everyone looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"You mean it wasn't always a derogatory term?" Hermione asked and Neville nodded.

"Yep, its an old tale but the original meaning of mudblood comes from the times of the witch hunt during the early modern ages," Neville explained, "Its not well known because that was the time where the Wizarding World cut all ties with the muggles in an attempt to save themselves. Mudblood or M.O.D. Blood was the name given to muggles who attempted to use the blood of witches and wizards to enhance themselves and become wizards in order to gain their trust and then later turn them over to muggle religious groups."

"M.O.D. Blood?" Hermione asked and Neville smiled.

"Yes, Muggle Observation of Devine Blood."

"Who told you this Neville?" Parvati asked being a pure blood herself she had never heard of it.

"My Grandmother, it was just before going back for my seventh year, I asked her why the purebloods hated the muggle born and she told me the story of the witch hunt." Neville replied.

"Can you tell us the story?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't remember it, it's just the talk of Mudblood brought that specific part back to me, the whole story is probably something Malfoy knows."

"Why would he know?" Harry asked and Neville frowned.

"I don't know… anyways its late goodnight."

Neville turned and went up to the boy's dormitory and soon followed by Seamus and Dean. Lavender and Parvati also bid themselves farewell leaving Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry by themselves.

"Never a dull moment." Ron said and turned to Hermione with an expectant look in his eyes.

"What is it Ron, need help on your Transfiguration Essay?" She asked to which Ron shook his head then held up Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Nope, Tonight we go for the Deed."

*********************

"How I ever let you talk me into this I will never understand!"

"Shove off, you want it as much as the next student, besides it's just like old times."

"For once I would like a normal school year!"

"Well to bad the Deed is way too good to pass up, now common let's go!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry were all under the invisibility cloak wondering the seventh floor and making their way to the room of requirement. It took a little over an hour to convince the stubborn Head Girl to go and then another half-hour to make sure Ginny didn't follow them. The poor girl was upset but they reminded her that the task was open for seventh years only. Standing in front of the door Harry quickly realized a potential problem.

"So what room are we looking for, the room of Hidden Things is out since Crabbe torched it last year?"

"Oh uh… how about we ask for a room where the Deed is found." Ron replied and Hermione stopped on his foot.

"That is not how the room works Ronald and you know it we need to think about this carefully."

"How about we ask for a secret room, you know a room that could hide the most important of objects." Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"Right, okay I need a room to hide our secrets, I need a room to hide my thoughts, I need a room to hide my future." Hermione whispered and soon the door began to materialize before them and they quickly looked around before stepping through.

The room revealed itself to be nothing more than a large filing cabinet or locker storage facility. Hundreds of small cubed shaped boxes were littered everywhere and the walls had doors on them waiting to be opened and have something stored in them or removed of the object they carried. Hermione and Harry were shocked at the vast amount of space that was being displayed before them and Ron was quick to take up the first box in front of him not caring if there were consequences.

"Well it has to be here right?" Ron asked and made to open the box.

His hand touched the clasp and instantly a surge of energy ripped around him and knocked him straight into the closed door. Harry and Hermione jumped as everything happened so fast and quickly rushed over to Ron who was dazed and unable to do more than bob his head.

"Ronald you idiot think before you act!" Hermione chastised only to get a sheepish grin.

"Look you alright?" Harry asked and Ron nodded slight laying himself against the wall.

"Been better, man that hurt my body's numb." Ron replied realizing he couldn't move his legs.

"Idiot, well this is a little more than I expected we are not prepared to search these boxes and considering that I highly doubt we'll find it in here." Hermione said grumbling.

"Where is here anyways?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged both looking to Hermione.

"Honestly… you two need to read a good book, this is the Room of Secrets where many wizards hid their most cherished items not unlike the Room of Hidden Things were treasures were lost and stored here for safe keeping."

"So there is a difference?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow."

"Yes Ron, the Room of Hidden Things is claimable to anyone really but this room has safe guards to keep everything from being taken or stolen. Think of it as a mini Gringotts." Hermione supplied and helped Harry pick Ron p off the floor.

"So if the Deed isn't here, than where is it?" Ron asked and Harry smiled at him with a slight chuckle.

"If anything Ron, the Deed is hidden in a place where no one will find it."

"Be that as it may, we need more information and since we know the Deed isn't in the Room of Requirement we can rest easy knowing it'll be harder for someone to find it." Hermione comforted and Ron nodded accepting the fact that if Hermione couldn't find it, no one could.

*********************

3 Days Later

Hogwarts Hospital Wing – 2:30 am.

"UAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Calm him down Poppy!"

"I'm trying whatever was given to him is still circulating through his body and it's too fast to dilute." The Healer answered just as McGonagall entered the room.

"Is Severus done yet?" Poppy asked worry evident in her eyes.

"He said it will take time."

"Stop… Stop… NO MORRRREEE!"

The three teachers; Madam Pomfray, Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks-Lupin rushed to the boy's side as he thrashed about in his bed an invisible force exerting pain on his body. It had been three days since Draco was found knocked unconscious and his condition became worse with each passing hour. Poppy quickly cast a charm to help with the pain but all it did was cause more as the body suddenly arched violently.

"The hell?" Tonks asked getting thrown off as the force was swift and surprising.

"It's the potion he took, don't interfere and try to lessen the pain you'll only make it worse." Snape said entering the office a clear liquid bottled and ready to go. McGonagall sighed as the Potions Master quickly tilted the boys head back and forced the liquid down his throat. In a few minutes the body relaxed and the screaming stopped.

The four teachers now stood around the body in worry as they looked at the body of their head boy, Draco Malfoy was still covered in his own blood and paler than even the dead bodies they were used to seeing during the final battle. Tonks bent down and stroked his hair softly a slight smile to her face now that the worst was over.

"What was that anyways?" She asked looking at her cousin.

"It was a torture potion designed to simply make the victim suffer. There was no real benefit to giving them the potion as the effects leave them useless or dead." Snape replied and quickly administered a second vial of the same liquid he had given earlier.

"So what does it do?" Tonks asked and Snape sighed.

"It basically enters the blood stream like oxygen and is then absorbed by the muscles, it takes roughly 30 seconds for the first signs of effect to happen but after that point the victim is rendered into more pain than they could possibly feel. It slowly tears the muscles by expanding them and contracting them at extremely high rates making it feel like the victim if being torn from the inside hence the name '_incidere intus_'."

"Severus do you have an idea as to who would do this to him?" McGonagall asked and Snape nodded his head and looked to Draco once more.

"I have an idea as to multiple suspects, Draco is not well liked in any circle right now. The muggleborn's resent him for his part in the war, The Purebloods hate him now because of his family's betrayal at the last minute and then the rest are indifferent but would likely want the fame of bringing down a Malfoy themselves." Snape explained and McGonagall rolled her eyes turning to the door.

"You don't have a single idea you act just like Albus sitting around the edges."

"Perhaps, anyways it is late and I have a class to teach in the morning, make sure he drinks this once every hour or the symptoms will return and stronger than ever, he must finish the bottle but a concentrated dose of more than a mouthful will kill him." Snape instructed and Tonks who nodded her head and took a seat beside her cousin causing the three to give her a wondering stare.

"Well I might as well get comfortable." She said as the three looked at her before departing the Room.

***************

Neville walked into the Hospital Wing a few minutes after he left the Gryffindor common room that evening. It had been 3 days since Draco had been hospitalized and he hadn't had the time to go see him until today. As he walked into the wing he smiled slightly to Tonks who was watching her cousin while playing with a weird metal object consisting of rings and locks. When Tonks heard Neville enter she looked up to see him.

"Wotcher, you know visiting hours are over." She said as Neville stood at the end of the bed.

"Yes, but I wanted to come see if he was alright."

"He's a strong lad, but for now he's unable to do much."

"How long will he be here?"

"A week, maybe more."

Neville nodded and sat down watching Malfoy breathe evenly, a sign of sedation and dreamless sleep potions. He noticed bits of dry blood on the mattress and in his hair and quickly looked at something else in hopes of calming his stomach.

"Nerves you doesn't it, when during times of peace something so horrible can actually occur."

"What did happen?" Neville asked wondering what could cause such a weakened state.

"Apparently it was a potion designed to rip you apart starting with your muscles."

Neville went wide-eyed at that and shook slightly at the thought of his muscles going through that kind of treatment, he'd preferred the cruciatus. The two stayed silent for a few moments just observing Malfoy every so often when Tonks gave out a frustrated yell of annoyance and tossed the metallic object on the floor.

"Piece of junk contraption." She huffed crossing her arms.

"What is it?" Neville asked and Tonks shrugged.

"Don't know, it looks like a puzzle of sorts but there is just no solving it. I found it in the dungeons a few days ago and started playing with it when I have a spare moment." She explained and Neville picked it up and examined it.

"So weird looking."

The object was indeed strange, it had a single shaft twisted in an intricate manner creating seven circles with an eighth circle in the center. On each of those circles was another ring… or object that hung loosely from the ring but looked as if they could come off. Shaking his head Neville put the object down and stood to leave just as Draco gave a violent lurching on his bed electing an ear splitting scream. Jumping in surprise both Neville and Tonks watched in horror as his eyes opened and his scream elevated in level. His arms moved wildly clawing at some unseen force attempting to stop whatever was causing his pain but when he coughed up enough blood to fill a vial Tonks jumped to stop the outburst.

"The Hell!" Tonks shouted trying to push the boy down just as he arched again.

"What the… Tonks what's wrong with him?" Neville asked coming to help.

"Hold him, Pomfray said something about this but it wasn't supposed to be for another hour or so, hold his shoulders while I poor this down his throat."

Neville did as he was told and pushed on Malfoy's shoulders while Tonks forced a vile down the blondes throat. Forced reflexes caused the potion to be swallowed and several seconds later the blonde was once again resting peacefully as if nothing had happened. Neville was slightly frazzled and Tonks sat back on her chair as if she had just witnessed her aunt Bellatrix rise from the grave.

"Go to bed Neville, I can take it from here."

Neville didn't need to be told twice and he disappeared wanting to go to sleep after the nerve wrecking incident, he also made a silent vow to find the people who did this and make them pay for hurting his friend.

**********************

Through the remaining weeks, news of the Head Boy being found in a near death state were rampant throughout. The tales ranged from self mutilation to revenge on Harry's part. Some went as far as to say it was the past work of Voldemort who cursed Malfoy for his betrayal. No one had seen him since that night, but Neville was the only one who had checked up on him and he had a dark look on his face whenever someone asked him about Draco.

As for the prefects and the remaining Head, the lack of having Malfoy's position put strain on the group. Surprisingly they really needed his input as the prefects themselves couldn't muster up enough maturity to agree on anything. The boys would argue who's idea was better and the lack of an alpha male made the meeting rooms a battle of powers and ego, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione tried her best to keep everything together but she found herself more than often holed up in the prefect washroom crying do to stress related issues and the constant badgering of her friends.

_Flashback…_

"_Hermione that's insane!"_

"_But he makes a point Ron that would work to the best efforts and having it done in the least amount of time."_

"_But he'd and his friends will have control and they'll take advantage!" Ginny piped up._

"_Then deal with it, they have to come to me with all their details anyways." Hermione bit out._

"_Not all, they can do the little things which would be far worse!"_

"_Why do you always assume that they are going to try and kill you Ron?"_

"_Uh, they are Slytherin."_

"_Is that all, because your divided by personality and Principals, let them talk it's all they do."_

"_And what about Malfoy?" Ron seethed and Hermione was taken back at his question._

"_What about him, he's still unconscious and from what Tonks has said he won't be waking up for a few more days."_

"_No what about what they did to him?"_

"_We don't know that Ron."_

"_Bullshit Hermione stop playing Neutral!"_

"_I have to Ron."_

"_Guys stop everyone is going to be here soon." Ginny tried but her plea fell on def ears._

"_You don't have to do anything, your head girl and you get the final say in everything so ball up and use your authority to overwrite them!" Ron shouted._

"_Honestly Ron they are a part of this school and if I don't give them some responsibilities then it would seem unfair."_

"_So they don't need the responsibility everyone knows they'd abuse it anyhow!"_

"_Ron they aren't doing anything wrong, they are taking their job seriously._

"_No Hermione they are doing everything wrong," Ron yelled, "just last week they tried to…"_

"_It's been dealt with Ron, I told you that."_

"_Not very well, maybe if you were a better Head we wouldn't be constantly yelling during the meetings and instead actually getting something done."_

_Hermione choked up at those words and tried not to show her shocked and hurt features, the tears coming to her eyes were pulled back as she narrowed her eyes instead hoping to use the emotions as a way to channel her anger._

"_Listen Ron, you have your responsibilities just as they have theirs. You are as bad as they are sometimes and they don't' complain about you do they so don't try and push them around threw me!"_

"_I wasn't, I just don't trust them."_

"_Learn to."_

"_Are we interrupting?"_

Present…

To say that meeting went well was an understatement. After the other prefects came into the room, the shouting started just as fast. Hermione couldn't believe the immaturity of the group of prefects she had, no one could agree on a single thing and it was only the third meeting since the night of Malfoy's hospitalization. Although they did happen to agree on one thing, the relaunching of the DA, now called Dueling Association. The idea came from Tonks who was teaching the art of actual dueling to seventh years and suggested they use the already established Dumbledore's Army to create a competitive club.

That meeting went much better, with Tonks and Severus Snape as the ever watchful teachers and Harry being already established as the head of the club it was arranged as a ladder match challenge. The first two meets would have the houses battle within and determine who were the best of the houses creating an in house ladder, from there the top four would duel each other to have placing and everyone would be categorized based on their performance.

Monday September 14th held a very surprising announcement, two new quidditch teams were announced, one belonging to the teachers who were now taking part in the competition which gave many students a vision of bragging rights over their professors and a new mixed team called the Hogwarts MIX which included at least 1 student from each house and from each year. The postings for the teams arrived the next day and not surprisingly, Harry rounded off the Gryffindor team with Ron and Ginny right behind, but the Slytherin Team lacked Malfoy who was not present for the tryouts the week earlier and therefore cut from the team. The Hogwarts MIX team had yet to be established due to not holding tryouts but everyone who wanted to join was eligible on Sunday, the same day the Teachers Team would be practicing. The Teachers team was a complete secret and no one knew who was playing which position.

******************

The Third Wednesday of the year after the 5th meeting and Hermione was sitting in the Prefect Lounge frazzled, annoyed and crying. Nothing was getting done as it should and the others continued to make things worse by playing the blame game and shouting at each other. By Friday they were supposed to have the schedule for the year planned out including quidditch, the DA meetings and most importantly the Hogsmade trips, even worse the system she designed for patrols was not being followed and even worse the prefects had been abusing their authority. Complaints came in daily and when the issues were addressed it became a garbled mess of; _"He did this and this so it was only fair to do that."_ Etc. The icing on the cake was when McGonagall and Snape came into the room just as the first hexing flew and the entire Prefect Meeting became a lecture.

Flashback…

"_In all my times as a teacher this is the first that the Prefectorial students have shamed the school. I cannot even state my obvious disappointment of you people. Acting like uncivilized brutes and unable to reach a common ground on specific basic tasks! Detention for all of you this Weekend and…"_

"_And a warning," Snape cut in looking at everyone with disdain and apparent disgust, his eyes landed on Hermione who looked up feeling his presence bear down on her, "One more mishap like this, and all of you will lose your position as Prefect and Head, I am not Dumbledore and I am not lenient, you will learn that this weekend when you come to the potions room at 5:00 AM Saturday Morning."_

Present…

The two teachers left the room swiftly after that and the meeting came to an abrupt halt with Hermione telling everyone to quietly leave. When Ron and Ginny tried to comfort her she pushed them out saying the meeting was over and they would talk tomorrow. When she was sure no one was around, she started to cry. The shame of having both Snape and McGonagall reprimand her (not that she was the only one) made her depressed. She couldn't so this alone anymore and having to choose someone to replace Malfoy if only temporary was out of the question because she could be assaulted by all four fronts in doing so. It would be so much easier if she was able to push her authority around, but being a dictator wasn't her style. Lying on the couch she curled herself into a ball and decided to rest her mind, falling asleep tears staining her eyes.

*****************************

He woke up less than an hour ago and already was wondering the room testing to see if there were any lingering side effects to what happened. Madam Pomfrey was surprised when she walked in to see him awake and attempting to remove the restraints on his hands and legs and told him to behave while she grabbed him a pair of clean robes and informed the Headmistress and Head of House. In that time he managed to get up and out of the bed and walk around the room with a slight wobble considering he had been asleep for what seemed to be a long time. He was hungry, disoriented and angry.

"What day is it?" He asked to no one in particular when the door opened with an answer.

"It is Wednesday September, 16th Mr. Malfoy you have been out for nearly 2 weeks." McGonagall informed followed by Snape, Pomfrey and surprisingly Tonks.

Draco shook his head a bit not at all surprised by the time he missed. Stretching he looked in a mirror on the wall and noticed that he lacked the cleanliness of his usual self. Messy hair, a slowly growing beard and dark rings under his eyes. He sighed and turned to the teachers.

"When can I leave?" He asked and Pomfrey stepped forward.

"Tonight, you've healed up long ago but have been asleep for a while, I figured you were in a coma and was about to ship you off the St. Mungo's."

"Does my father know?" Draco asked and McGonagall nodded.

"He does, he came for a visit three days ago to check up on you, and apparently the ministry is pushing him to do some make up tasks as he was a supporter of Voldemort."

Draco nodded again and quickly stood from the bed wobbling a bit as his muscles got used to movement again. He took note that none of the teachers helped him but merely observed as he dressed himself and gathered a few trinkets on the desk. He picked up a strange object lying on the table beside his books and looked at the teachers.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That is an unsolvable puzzle, I swear it was left to torture anyone who tries to solve it." Tonks said motioning the rings.

"A puzzle, guess I'll keep it since you don't have the mind to complete it dear cousin."

"Take it, I'll laugh at you when you through it against a wall in frustration." Tonks retorted as if she knew it was going to happen.

"Mr. Malfoy a prefect meeting is under way right now, I suggest you consult Ms. Granger as to what you have been missing." Ms. McGonagall said and left the hospital wing having things to do as the headmistress, Tonks followed while Pomfrey went to her own office. Shrugging Draco left the hospital wing, Snape following close behind. When the two of them were away from prying eyes Snape spoke up.

"Is it safe to assume that you know who did this to you?" The Potions master asked.

"Not only do I know, I've already got them begging for mercy."

"Try not to kill them Draco."

"I don't kill people Snape, it doesn't prove anything."

Snape nodded and turned towards his dungeon home while Draco continued to the Prefect meeting room. Located on the third floor, behind the portrait of an elderly council the Prefectorial Lounge awaited those who were chosen to represent their houses. Looking like a standard common room the table in the center was large and held a podium at the front giving it a kind of meeting field to it. The walls were each a different style representing one of the houses with the house crest in the center, Draco made slight note that the Slytherin Crest seemed to be charred black. He sighed realizing he had missed the meeting when he heard the soft sniff's of someone in the room. Turning to the source Draco walked over to the living space of the common room and peered around the couch to see who had stayed behind. He wasn't surprised to find Hermione Granger lying on the couch. It wasn't until he noticed how she looked that he realized she was in a miserable mood, although she was sleeping her face was scrunched up and the remains of dried tears covered her cheeks. As she breathed her body shook slightly from what he assumed was the aftermath of her tears.

Sighing again, Draco looked around the room to notice it was in disarray and the large scorch mark on the far wall wasn't a good sign. Shaking his head he turned back to look at Hermione only to find her eyes open and starring at him as if he was a ghost.

************************

Hermione was still awake trying to calm herself when the sound of someone sighing just above her caused her to stiffen. She hadn't heard anyone come into the room and opened her eyes to see who had bothered her. Upon seeing the mess of platinum blonde hair and pale skin Hermione froze wondering if she actually fell asleep. He was looking around the room and shaking his head when his eyes turned to look at her, only to gaze straight into her own eyes like they were both caught doing something they weren't supposed to. She broke the trance first.

"When did you recover?"

"An hour ago, Pomfrey couldn't hold me there any longer." Draco responded.

"I see…" Hermione shifted herself slightly realizing what she looked like and sat up properly only to hang her head in shame.

"McGonagall told me that you would fill me in on the meetings…"

Hermione snorted at this causing Draco to raise an eyebrow in confusion. When he kept his gaze on her she finally looked at him and frowned sadly.

"Honestly everything's a mess." She said dropping her head into her hands.

"Explain."

"Since you weren't around, the entire prefectural meetings had turned into a battleground," Hermione explained, "The groups can't agree on anything and won't follow my orders or try to change it around so that they can get what they want while leaving everyone else to suffer. They fight amongst each other inside and outside the meetings and dish out inappropriate punishments for the stupidest reasons just the piss the other off. To top it off I have to have a final schedule by Friday and this meeting was canceled due to the fight that broke out before the meeting even began."

Draco listened intently to what Hermione was telling him, he found it odd that she was cooperating but he figured she must either be very tired or using him to vent her frustrations. When she finally looked up at him he asked another question.

"What do you have so far, not what they suggested I could care less I want to see what you have or in this case created since I know you would have done so." Draco said and Hermione quickly cast an accio and handed a few papers to Draco detailing her suggested plans which had been scribbled all over completely destroyed by others markings.

"So this is an outline and what's this dueling club thing and new quidditch team tryouts?" Draco asked observing the year outline.

"The Dueling Association is a new club for those who wish to practice magic during school over the weekends. It's for everyone and anyone unlike your precious quidditch which is biased based on skill with a broom stick. Also the new quidditch team is McGonagall's idea of house unity. You missed your tryouts." Hermione whispered as an afterthought to which Draco nodded.

"The I'll go to the tryouts this weekend, anyways the D.A. as you so aptly named it is being run by Potter and supervised by the teachers at random times, the structure sounds good so that's not the problem."

"No, the problem is the nightly rounds and things to do with the prefects themselves such as detentions, quidditch practice and house activities."

"They took this job knowing the sacrifices they have no room to complain."

"Tell them that."

"I will." Draco affirmed with a no nonsense tone.

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes at his statement she tilted her head and wondered if he truly knew what was going on. Draco was intently looking at the paper, making slight changes here and there while also reviewing certain dates and changing the Hogsmade trips. Finally he put the paper down and pushed it towards Hermione who reviewed the changes. She scrunched her face up in confusion and looked at him.

"Why these changes?" Hermione asked as she noticed both her and Draco had rotating rounds till 1:00 am every night.

"It works to our favor allowing us to monitor them, yes we do more work but I feel with what you told me nobody is doing their job."

Hermione nodded and looked over the rest of the changes nodding in approval before setting it down and signing the page herself. Her nerves were a bit better but the scathing words that Ron had said to her before the meeting began were still burning into her skull, more so than ever. Tonight he really laid it on her unlike the previous meeting where it was just a slip of toungue.

_Flasghback_

"_Hermione you need to make a stand."_

"_I'm trying Ron but your being as bad as they are."_

"_It doesn't matter your Gryffindor so side with Gryffindor everyone knows we are always right anyways." Ron stated as if it was obvious._

"_Where do you get that idea Ron?"_

"_Duh, Slytherin are nothing but pureblood racists, Hufflpuff are aloof to almost everything and the Ravenclaw are so tight lipped that you would think they were plotting something rather than Slytherin. You're the Head Girl, Your Gryffindor so we run the show now."_

"_And what of DracoMalfoy, what happened when he comes back."_

"_He has no say because he wasn't here to decide and besides its time you chose a new head we'vbe all discussed it and…"_

"_And I'm not choosing a new head, Malfoy is the head boy and it stays that way."Hermione hissed annoyed with Ron's badgering, he hadn't let up on the Head Boy thing and she was sure he had delusions of himself gaining the position all because he was part of the Golden Trio, the fame had gone to his head._

"_Mione we both know he doesn't deserve the position, hit was a pity gift from McGonagall for Christ sakes."_

"_We don't know that!" Hermione replied but ron was just as fast._

"_Harry told me it was Hermione and he agrees that Malfoy should be replaced for anything to get done."_

"_Then who will do it Ron, who will take his place?" Hermione asked and he smiled opening his mouth but she cut him off, "And don't say that it should be you, you are next to the last person I'd choose as a replacement."_

"_What!?"_

"_Your grades are subpar, you are biased and it isn't my decision to begin with."_

"_So even if it was you wouldn't choose me?" Ron asked._

"_No Ron I wouldn't, none of the prefects right now are worthy of being chosen actually."_

"_What about Harry?"_

"_No not Harry he'd be to influenced by you, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors." Hermione explained._

"_Oh I see and why is Malfoy such a great shoe in then, why does he get the priviledge."_

"_Ask McGonagall Ron I didn't choose the heads but if I did Malfoy would be chosen because he is a natural leader, he considers all the possibilities and has the strength to make the toughest decisions."_

"_So sure, his decisions nearly cost us the war!"_

"_Ron we've been over this countless time, Malfoy did what he had to do."_

"_Bull shit Hermione, He did it to save his own skin!"_

"_Yes he did, and in doing so he saved ours so get over it!"_

"_No I won't and by the way you made Malfoy sound, he sure as hell is a better Head then you Hermione because he can make the decisions he considers the possibilities while the only thing you've been doing is sitting there in that chair of your being all high and mighty without deciding anything!"_

_Hermione said nothing to this but the look in her eyes were one of shame and realization It was also the same moment that Nott and the Slytherins had walked in followed by the other prefects._

After that Nott made a few scathing comments and Ron blew up taking his anger out on Nott resulting in the disarray of the common room. Snape and McGonagall walked in soon after and she tried not to show it but she began to cry again when the thoughts of what McGonagall had talked to her and the others moments ago filtered back into her mind.

"Granger are you alright?" Draco asked and she shook her head out of reaction, then finally told him about the warning from their heads of house.

Draco knew what was going through the Gryffindors head. She strived to be the best, to prove she was just as welcome here in the wizarding world just as much as anyone else was but the problem with that mind set was her inability to accept failure. She would destroy herself all because of a scolding which was not her fault. She looked so tired that Draco realized she must not have had a good rest since his hospitalization.

"Don't come to the meeting tomorrow." Draco said standing up.

"What?!"

"Don't come to the meeting, you need your rest as you have been working with them for two weeks without it. I can see the bags under your eyes not to mention their strain, when was the last time you had a decent sleep?" Draco asked and Hermione thought about it for a moment before she realized she hadn't slept any longer than 4 hours that week.

"I… I didn't sleep this week."

"Granger, no classes tomorrow sleep."

"But I can't… I…"

"Granger, no arguments no classes no meeting nothing tomorrow except for you resting got it." Malfoy said sternly leaving not a single room for argument. Hermione had to close her mouth from shock because she wasn't expecting the finality in his voice.

"Malfoy," she finally got out, "Why would you care what state I was in?"

Draco knew it was a reasonable question, seven years of hatred backed it up but he answered honestly.

"Working yourself to exhaustion isn't going to help you or me, you'll get in my way tomorrow and I don't need a half dead Head Girl to repeat everything to so you will get some rest tomorrow, I'll inform the teachers and they will accept it."

"You sound so sure of yourself, how do you plan you handle them, to handle Nott?" she asked knowing Nott had a hand in Draco's hospitalization.

"They won't matter, and don't get involved in Slytherin affairs, you wouldn't like the outcome." Draco said before walking to the door.

"What are you planning Malfoy?!" Hermione asked as she processed the weight of Draco's words.

"Planning?" Draco asked with a familiar smirk which she had yet to see since he first walked into the room.

"Yes planning." Hermione confirmed.

"Nothing." Was all Draco said before he walked out the door, leaving Hermione very confused and slightly scared.

******************

The next day was a surprise for the entire school, the head boy had returned to active class attendance but the Head Girl had taken a sick day although everyone thought she was skiving off a day of school which wasn't entirely a lie. The Slytherin's were on edge that day as well, avoiding the head boy knowing he was no longer someone to mess with. In fact the entire school avoided Draco, the magical air radiating off him was enormous and he was causing some students the stiffen at his mere presence. The teachers noticed the change in his demeanor as well, it was Tonks who had him stay after her class.

"Cousin I know you're planning something, you've been radiating your magic for nearly 5 hours straight now."

"Don't get involved Nymphadora." Draco replied with no emotion and Tonks sighed, used to her given name from her younger cousin.

"I'm worried about you, since your recovery you've been acting differently, different from even when you came to the school." She explained.

"I ask that you not interfere, if you come to my aid then it shows I'm not strong enough and they'll attempt to kill me for real."

"So it was the Slytherins."

"Certain ones."

"Don't kill them." Tonks warned.

"I'm not a coward, killing them would be too easy." Draco replied leaving the classroom and heading to his next class.

*********************

The rest of the day went by quickly, and the prefects had gathered to the lounge early. No one was happy to be there and the room was divided by the houses each one put off to the other. Ron was leading the Gryffindors, although Ginny was making it hard for him to do anything other than grumble. Terry Boot had taken charge of Ravenclaw although they were passive to all the other houses. Earnie McMillian and Hannah Abbott had both charged the Hufflepuff, playing neutral was their role but they weren't without their own branding of hatred. Nott was sole commander of Slytherin and he made sure everyone knew it. They were now waiting for the heads to come into the room, it was tense and nobody dared move until the door finally opened.

Draco walked in without saying a word, he didn't even look at any of the prefects as he handed out the papers he was holding to every member of the group. All of them were sitting in their chairs waiting for him to finish. As he sat down in the podium he waited for the first to speak and it so happened to be Luna Lovegood.

"Were I to assume this is the final schedule for the year?" She asked and Draco nodded.

"You would be correct."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled out at once and began to flip violently through the schedule gasping and whispering to each other about the rules and conducts that were outlined at the front page.

"Malfoy!" it was Ron who spoke, "The hell is this thing?"

"Your schedule Weasley I suggest you stick to this." Was all he got in reply.

"Bloody hell not, it's a total mess!" Ron yelled and had many agreed, "We are all patrolling three nights a week and we have to host detention once a week on top of that, you have us scheduled on days were we have other things that need to be doing as well as the changes into the Hogsmeade trips which we all originally agreed on."

"Anything else?"

"Hell ya, this isn't going through, I'm talking to Hermione about this…"

"She's already approved her signature is on the last page along with mine, McGonagall's, Snape's, Flitwick's and Sprout's." Malfoy said and to everyone's horror it was true. And right at the bottom of all those signatures were the spots for their names.

"We never agreed to this!" Nott said calmly yet firmly.

"No you didn't, which is why I'm now forcing you into this agreement." Malfoy replied.

"No." Was all Terry Boot said setting it down, "The schedule is highly unfair, half the tasks listed aren't needed and what's more is you have us all doing mandatory tutoring."

"McGonagall's idea, take it up with her." Malfoy said.

"The Headmistress…" Ginny started when Malfoy intervened.

"Tutoring is mostly myself and Hermione, the rest of you are to be there to help use and only requires one hour of your time a week get over it."

"What about our own studying?" Hannah asked.

"I made sure you all have sufficient hours, a minimum of 20 hours a week for whatever need you want."

"I'm not signing." Pansy said setting the paper on the desk.

"Then pack up and leave I'll find someone who will." Was Malfoy's answer and everyone froze.

They looked at him completely taken back by the cold tone at dropping one of the prefects, even from his own house. It was as if someone had died in their midst's because the fire was the only thing making a noise.

"You all have assumed that the rights and responsibilities given to you are some kind of Get of Jail Free card. This isn't a game, you do not pass Go, you do not collect your 200 Galleons and you most assuredly do not own anything in this school save for what you have in your room. You have been chosen as prefects to represent your school and for better or worse given up your free time to complete the task you are assigned. The teachers trust you enough and I strongly believe they were wrong when they chose you lot because of everything I heard since I've woken up is bull shit and the only good thing was about all of you getting sacked. Due to your incompetence, impatience and overall lack of conduct to your fellow peers resulting in you unable to get anything done you now are left with two choices, sign that paper saying you accept your responsibilities or leave." Malfoy finished with such finality that nobody dared to argue.

The fifth years signed their names quickly and sat down. The sixth years did so reluctantly although Luna seemed to be smiling about something then again the girl was insane by most of the students standards. The seventh years however were not as convinced, the Hufflepuff's signed immediately after talking to each other, the Ravenclaws soon after that the pros out weighing the cons and the Slytherins looked at it in disgust giving Malfoy a hateful sneer before signing it and throwing it back. Ron however decided to voice all their opinions or what he thought was their opinions.

"You've been asleep for two weeks and suddenly wake up with an even bigger ego than before, what the hell gives you the right to dictate to us!?"

"This apparent badge that states I'm better than you." Was Malfoy's reply.

"Bull shit, I know it was pity gift from McGonagall, she felt sorry for you and gave it to you hoping you'd come back here!" Ron shouted and Ginny jumped up to try and calm her brother down.

"Ron stop just sign it and be done with it."

"No this git doesn't deserve the position he got, he shouldn't even be alive!" Ron shouted drawing his wand on Draco.

Ron had hated Draco ever since their first year, before then even. Looked down upon, teased mercilessly and constantly reminded of his own social status Ron had every reason to hate the blonde in front of him the stories of Malfoy his father told him when he was growing up. The years spent with Draco at school only intensified that feeling, the night involving the death of Dumbledore strengthened that feeling into an unbreakable hatred. The incident at the manner brought about the resolve to make sure the Malfoy family paid for their part in the war. The fighting in the Room of Hidden Things brought about Ron's actions and he thought he was rid of Draco Malfoy forever, but he survived and now was back at the school without so much as a slap on the wrist holding the title of head boy and order of Merlin First Class. Ron hated it, the boy deserved nothing but got everything, everything Ron wanted without so much as trying.

The room went frighteningly tense. Draco was starring at Ron with no emotion, no fear, no recognition. The other prefects were wise to stay out of this mess because things could turn out very badly should Ron say the wrong things which was likely to happen. Nott motioned for the Slytherins to leave and they did so snaking out of the room and disappearing from the brawl that was bound to begin. Nott glanced at Malfoy before he left and sneered in disgust closing the door as he left. The other prefects were moving back as well, but none wanted to be in the room but unfortunately the words came out before they got a chance to leave causing their curiosity to get the better of them and resulting in them staying to watch.

"Weasley you are starting to annoy me with you words, you don't want the job leave it is that simple."

"Shut up you git. I don't understand why the teachers allow you into this school, as far as I'm concerned you should be locked up in Azkaban!"

"Is this about what happened in my manor!?" Malfoy asked and Ron didn't reply meaning as yes, "I told you before Weasley I didn't have control then and I never did."

"I don't give a damn, you still let it happen!"

Many of the prefects were confused about the situation, all of them looked to Ron and Draco confused as to why the hatred was so thick but Luna knew the reason, she was there when it happened. Standing up she came to Ron to try and calm him.

"He did all he could Ron you know that, you can't just yell at him for something so out of hand."

"Your damn right I can, he let it happen Luna you were there you agree with me right?" Ron asked and Luna shook her head.

"No I don't, the manor although was a terrible time was not Draco's fault."

"It was, it was all his fault if he hadn't done what he did in sixth year everything would be different." Ron shouted referring to the sixth year.

"And what would you have done differently Weasley, what would you have done in my shoes had your entire family been at the mercy of Voldemort." Malfoy asked with a deadly calm even with a wand hovering a few feet from his face and at the sound of the name hissed violently through Malfoy the group shivered backing away, even Harry never sounded that scary. Ron however didn't move and he sneered.

"I wouldn't have cowered away and followed orders with my tail between my legs."

"And you'd live with the guilt that your family died because of you, your mother, your father, brothers, and your dear sister so tell me could you live with it Weasley!" Draco said standing up just as the door opened and in walked Hermione and all eyes were on her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed Granger!" Draco hissed noticing her presence.

"I thought you said you could handle things Malfoy!" Hermione replied with an equally cold tone.

Hermione came into the room after seeing the Slytherins leave, and Nott had stopped her as she walked by smirking like some child who got his Christmas present in July.

"_Malfoy is some big gun you have Mudblood, your boyfriends going to learn the hard way why you shouldn't talk to a Malfoy in a threatening manner."_

Upon realizing what was going to happen, Hermione made a mad dash to the room and opened it to be greeted with the impending duel.

"I'm handling it fine, the only problem here is your boyfriends inability to handle himself."

"Shut up Malfoy you have no rights here I have the wand so you listen, My parents wouldn't have died because Dumbledore would have saved them. I could also handle their deaths because I would know they wouldn't want me to sell myself to some crazy who wants global domination just to save them. They would still be alive because I would have found a way to save them."

"You would found them an early grave Weasley, Dumbledore was old in his age and very weak due to the mess he had been in the previous summer, don't always believe that one person will get you out of a mess, that was Dumbledore's first mistake and he paid for it with his life!"

"What do you know!?"

"I know a lot, because of that prophecy Dumbledore was to afraid to do anything but play the bystander in the war. He heaved all the burden onto Potter for fear of the repercussions should someone or something interfere."

"How do you know the prophecy!?"

"Duh understudy of the Dark Lord."

"You mean servant dog to a half-blooded hypocrite!"

"Better a servant able to live and rise again then a dead person useless to a cause, I did what I had to do to live Weasley."

"And look where it got you, personal guard to the big guy himself not to mention your mothers death!" And the entire room stiffened as somethingmerciless flashed in Draco's eyes. Hermione thought she saw a glint of red pass in them but Draco spoke calmly, to calmly breaking her eyes from his.

"Stop throwing insults Weasley, stop trying to goad me into a fight cause if you do you will lose."

"Shut-up Malfoy, my problem isn't wanting to fight you, my problem is the fact you got off scott free of everything all because you were forced into it, all because you never had a choice when you had a choice all along." Ron yelled loosing the little bit of temper he had left.

"Scott free, I lost everything Weasley, I lost it all in that damn war!" Draco yelled sanding up driving the want into his neck.

"Ron stop this isn't helping your only making things worse." Hermione said but Ron igniored her and continued.

"You lost nothing you slimy git, you have your manor, your home, your fortune your fame you have the position of Head Boy and never had to go to Azkaban which you should be in Azkaban for everything you've done!" Ron yelled out but Draco stared at him and replied calmly.

"I don't belong is Azkaban Weaseley, I never killed anyone but the headmaster and yes I admit I killed him not Snape, Snape did nothing but follow my mother's wishes."

"Your right, you shouldn't be in Azkaban, you should be in hell along with your bitch of a mother!"

"RONALD!" Hermione, Luna and Ginny yelled at the same time as Draco's arm shot out from his side and in an instance materialized a wand very familiar to those who have ever glimpsed it. A second later the rooms windows shattered and the group was on the floor crying from fright they tried to hide from the ripping winds.

Ron stumbled back from the explosion of magical energy and eventually fell over the sofa knocking his head against the table.

Hermione stood up only seconds after the initial burst of magic but when she saw Draco she nearly dropped to her knees in fright.

Draco was now standing there his robes were torn off and he was holding a wand, his arm was bare for all to see the mark that marred his arm was fresh and healthy but around his arm were scars, bruises, burns and healing flesh. The mark was unscathed but Draco looked as though he had been trying to rip the mark off his skin, she could even see torn flesh from what looked like a skinning gone bad. But that didn't scare her, what scared her were Draco's eyes the once brilliant grey hue the encompassed his eyes were now blood red, deep blood red that had her transfixed upon him. The wand he was holding was also something she thought she'd never see again, the wand was made of bone and had a devilish black sheen to it that gave it a horroring look, it was the wand of Tom Riddle Jr., Lord Voldemort.

"Draco…"Hermione called softly just as the doors to the room opened and Snape stood there looking very worried and pointing his wand at Draco. Draco reacted pointing his wand to Dnape and ripping it back to fire a curse. Hermione moved in that instance grabbing Draco's arm in hopes to stop him from unleashing the green omen which leaked from the wand. The contact caused Draco to stop immediately and his eyes glazed over before he looked to Hermione with the same grey eyes he always had, a pleading look as if he was sorry for everything and wanted it all to stop.

"Stop Draco." Was all Hermione said granting the silent wish she thought he was potraying and for Draco everything went completely black.

*******************

"Serverus what happened?" McGonagall asked as she came to hospital room where Malfoy was once again resting, this time due to exhaustion.

"According to the prefects, Mr. Weasley was continuously provoking Mr. Malfoy into a duel and unfortunately he got what he wanted."

"Serveus that is not what I'm talking about."

"I know Minerva, the others don't know what really happened, maybe except for Ms. Granger who is currently in there tending to Mr. Malfoy."

"What? Why?" McGonagall asked confused.

"She said he needed help, I've also called his father who will be here tomorrow." Snape explained lapsing the two teachers into silence.

The teachers minds raced for possible answers, the mark the eyes and the wand. Something had happened to Draco Malfoy during his time with Voldemort and it had effected the boy so bad that he was displaying some frightening qualities of the Dark Lord himself. Suddenly a thought struck McGonagall.

"Serveus I heard a rumor that Mr. Malfoy survived something that shouldn't have been possible during the final battle." McGonagall stated hoping to shed some light on the situation.

"Correct Minerva, he fell from the Seventh Floor Tower landing in the gardens courteously of Mr. Weasley, a height of over 300ft. he should be dead."

"Why is he alive then?"

"We both know why Minerva and I fear it's going to lead to the hardest decision we ever have to make."

***************

Hermione was sitting in the Hospital Wing tending to the wounds on Draco's arm. Madam Pomfrey hadn't seen it and she made sure no one else knew about it, except maybe Snape and McGonagall. Draco's arm was in horrible shape most likely kept in check by a concealing charm judging by the fact no one had yet to notice or question him on it.

She didn't know why she was there tending to him, but the look in his eyes when he turned to her before firing off the Killing Curse screamed help me, it screamed save me from myself. She couldn't understand why he acted the way he did, it was reckless, dangerous and completely destructive. But she couldn't get her mind off his eyes, or rather those eyes, the same eyes that pierce her soul every time she gazed into them. They held so much hatred in them and they looked as evil as they always had.

"What happened to you Draco?" Hermioned asked pushing the blonde locks of hair out his face then returning to the wounds on his arm.

She made a check list, so far Draco had burned, cut, scraped, shaved, slashed, dissolved, torn, and apart from trying to cut his arm off done everything imaginable to his arm to rid himself of what was starring her in the face. She realized what it was but not why it was there. The Dark Mark had disappeared from all bodies when the Dark Lord had died but Draco had it clear as day on his arm. She hated the look of the mark but tending to the skin took priority over how to remove the mark. Magic wouldn't work so she resorted to the muggle method of healing using creams and water.

A few minutes went by when McGonagall walked into the room. She was tired having woken up after the fiasco. The prefects were shaken up as well even the Slytherins were quick to cower away when they saw Malfoy again but Ron was smiling feeling like he accomplished something and then there was Nott who was starring at Malfoy with so much hatred that it made Ron look like a cuddle buddy in comparison. Ron signed his papers in the end only doing so because McGonagall had threatened to kick them off the quidditch team as well should he refuse. Malfoy wasn't lying when he said they had two choices.

"How is he doing?" McGonagall asked taking a seat.

"A fever and infections, why is the mark there?" Hermione asked.

"We do not know; we do know however that Mr. Malfoy is highly unstable, what set him off?" McGonagall asked.

"His mother, Ron said something about his mother and Draco lost all composure, I don't understand it even Harry never displayed that much magic energy before."

"It was called a 'Lapse' Ms Granger, when magic accumulates as it has in a powerful surge of emotion or such an equal force can cause it to explode or in this case implode around the wizard or witch. Mr. Malfoy must have been holding it back for some time now."

"His recent hospital trip caused this lapse didn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but there is more according to Snape Draco had three things that he shouldn't of had."

"The Mark, The Wand and his eyes." Hermione whispered to herself.

"As keen as ever but yes."

Draco suddenly moved and his eyes started to flutter open signaling the end of the discussion as they turned to tend to a now awake Malfoy.

************************

Draco opened his eyes slowly, taking in the light around him. His head was pounding and his body was shivering. Adjusting slightly he saw the faces of Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall come into his view.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked almost instantly.

"I feel like shit." Draco replied before he gasped as another wave of pain slammed into his head.

"And you should, that was some display there Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall explained with a factual tone, "and now that you are awake I must go and deal with the prefects, and ten points from Slytherin for swearing."

McGonagall left quickly leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the room. They didn't say anything for a few moments as Hermione continued to mend Draco's arm without him realizing it. When he did he was surprised but didn't move it.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said after putting the rag down.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about Granger, Weasley is the one who should be saying that." Draco replied sitting up and looking at his arm.

"No what Ron did was wrong and completely uncalled for but I'm sorry about other things as well."

"Don't bother about me Granger, I'm not worth it."

Hermione looked to the man sitting in the bed beside her wondering why he was saying something so… despairing. He looked like a man who had given up on life and wanted nothing more than to throw himself into darkness. She didn't like it, she didn't like this attitude from him so full of defeat, she wanted to see him back to the confident stuck up bastard he was before because what she was looking at now was someone unpredictable and immeasurable and also something she wasn't familiar with.

"Are you saying the high and mighty Malfoy is not worth anything?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps, but the name is hardly worth anything anymore wouldn't you agree?" Draco responded shooting down that angle to get him back to his old self.

"Perhaps, but would your ancestors really want you to sully their name further?" She pushed and Draco glared at the Head Girl and Hermione smiled inside because she got a familiar look out of him.

"My ancestors hardly matter, let them burn in their graves." Draco hissed moving to lay back down on the bed, "Why do I feel so tired?"

"It's the painkillers I gave you, muggle pills but they do the job." Hermione explained standing up knowing she would have to go to bed soon herself.

"Damnable muggles."

"They aren't all that bad." Hermione defended her ancestors being muggle.

"Says you, but you'll learn… Mud…blood." Draco replied weakly before drifting off to sleep a frowning Hermione the last thing he noticed before the darkness claimed him.

********************

A quick note; This is a beta chapter expect a revision slightly by next week or sooner. I've had so many problems writing this specific piece because I lost half of it and tried three different approaches. Anyways tell me what you think I really need the feedback to make this the best damn story I can or if you are feeling nice or petty drop a review stating so.

Update: A slight Revision and a few changes, I'll come back to it later but for now this should be good I hope. Criticism is always welcome but please be nice about, some people are complete pricks when they write their criticism.


	5. Life, Death and Professor WTF?

Harry Potter and  
The Headmasters Deed.

Chapter 5: Life, Death and Professor WTF???

Lucius Malfoy was not a very happy man, even as a child he wore a masked expression showing no one what he was thinking. Being born of a pureblood family of the highest degree Lucius was taught in the old ways where blood was everything. His family had a long history of betrayal and death because of muggles and he believed his actions justified. However, the changes that have been brought about from the war were swiftly molding the future and if anything Lucius Malfoy would be there to watch it unfold. After his sentencing Lucius was thrown into Azkaban for a total of five weeks… five weeks of a relived hell which he experienced for a full year prior to his escape. In those four days, he vowed to himself and his son that he would do everything to change the wizarding world and build it into the greatest civilization. He thought about the pros and cons of every option and concluded that the ways of pureblood politics was ending. It was his fifth day in the prison that Lucius had gotten a break. Arthur Weasley a long time rival in the department of ministries had come to Lucius, which was odd but a welcome change of scenery.

"Arthur what brings you to this desolate hell, come to finally gloat about besting me?" Lucius asked seeing the curly red hair of the stouter man before him.

"Well I thought that would be rather rewarding Lucius but I've come to inform you that you are to be released from Azkaban and put under my care." Arthur replied trying to make light of a situation he truly did not want to be in.

"In your care, come now Arthur you would rather use an unforgivable on me than work with me, there is something in this situation you benefit from by releasing me and bearing my presence."

"Yes well it seems in the disappearance of your son this summer…"

"Draco has informed me of his whereabouts for the summer so he is hardly missing and I've been informed of his return to Hogwarts."

"That being well and good, we can not locate his journeys and as such had become a liability within the wizarding community."

"Your Order fears he may be up to something, come now Draco has learned his mistakes and he is not stupid enough to lead a cause he doesn't believe in."

"Then you were aware of his difference of opinions?"

"From the start, however one must carry a certain image and Draco is aware of it, he played his part and remained loyal to his family without sacrificing his honor."

"He started a war Lucius."

"The war had already begun Arthur, Draco just tilted the scales on both ends and his actions allowed the war to end within a year's time instead of dragging on like it did previously."

"And you Lucius, why did you follow the Dark Lord?"

"You of all people should know my reasoning's Arthur, you were there!"

Arthur Weasley flinched at the scathing tone Lucius threw at him, it was truly a tone of hatred and Arthur nodded once before continuing to more important matters.

"Lucius you are being released at my request in all honesty, I've been informed that Draco is under heavy pressure this year and under heavy assault from all sides of the school. He had been hospitalized twice already the first time being a near two week stay and again when his own magic imploded around him." Arthur explained.

"Let me out of here Arthur, Draco is in more danger than you can ever imagine!"

"Yes well it is the reason you are being employed."

"Employed?"

"Yes, you'll be quit busy this year Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Friday brought about a different change in the school. The excitement for the weekend D.A. meeting was getting everyone in a giddy mood as egos and jokes were being thrown about. People were ready to test their skills against others and hopefully gain the bragging rights that would come with winning. On another note, the Sunday quidditch tryouts were being heavily publicized and everyone who wanted to play was constantly talking about it. From the first years who had their first lessons of flying on Friday to the seventh years who always stood on the sides and watched their housemates flying on the pitch with envy. The return of the Head Boy had also marked a new shift in the way the school was run, prefects seemed to be actually doing their jobs now and the tensions between the houses had lessoned some.

Saturday Morning had everyone storming the great hall, eating as quickly as possible to be the first for the new D.A. club. The first and second years were unable to join as they had classes and third years were only allowed to watch as it was deemed dangerous to duel after the fiasco with the first attempted dueling club held by the famous adventurer and fake Glideroy Lockhart. Being over seen by Professor Snape and Professor Tonks-Lupin for that Saturday the club was to take place outside in a newly renovated area with dueling squares and seating areas protected by charms and barriers in case of stray curses. The area was also the same area Voldemort had used his devastating spell that killed half the centaur and Werewolves during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Many students were standing around the barriers and or the waiting area, the excitement was prevalent in everyone and the prefects who were charged with watching everyone while the final details were settled had their hands full. Inside the barriers were the Heads, Draco and Hermione, Harry who would be overall charge of the students as he had led the original D.A. and Professor Snape and Tonks-Lupin who had to watch everyone.

"So everything is set Mr. Potter?" Snape asked wishing to anyone that he could be anywhere but there.

"As ready as every, Hermione and I tested the barriers with magic, nothing can get through." Harry assured and Snape nodded once before whipping out his wand.

"Sectumsempra!"

Students jumped back in fright as the barriers suddenly lit up in volatile flashes as the magic repelled each other. The lines in the barrier were clear and stayed there for a few moments before becoming invisible again. Turning back to Harry, Snape nodded in acceptance and Harry relaxed more.

"So ground rules?" Tonks asked wanting to quicken the pace.

"I'll announce them to everyone now, Draco came up with them and I have to agree they set a very definite line of too much." Hermione stated and waved her wand creating a sonorous for herself, "Alright everyone listen up, we are going to begin very shortly but first we would like you to listen and follow the rules as this is a very dangerous event if not taken care of properly."

The grown of the crowd were loud and many, nobody cared about the rules until someone was injured or dead and that was going to be very likely considering the event. Hermione sighed but looked up again.

"Rule 1: Unforgivables are forbidden. Azkaban awaits those who have the ability to cast them. Rule 2: Dark Arts are limited to non-life threatening spells, no spells that cause explosions or try to tear your opponent apart, the paper works a mess and you'll be responsible for cleaning your battered partner off the floor." There was a laugh at this and Hermione smiled before moving on, "Rule 3: Duels take place only within the specified areas, no dueling anywhere else. Rule 4: If your opponent surrenders you stop and refrain from further attack, any violations will result in a warning first then a ban, and Rule 5: Have Fun."

Dispelling the charm Hermione smiled as everyone stood waiting for the doors to open and they allowed to begin. Harry chuckled and walked to one end of the stadium while Tonks walked to the other both holding their wands.

"Hey Harry, you are going to regret this." Tonks yelled and Harry just smiled and bowed Tonks doing the same.

Meanwhile Draco, Hermione and Snape shuttled to the side and waited for the two to begin. Draco was slightly interested turned to his potions professor.

"10 Galleons says Potter gets cocky and loses."

"Mr. Malfoy you know that I would agree with you." Snape replied and Draco sighed before turning to Hermione.

"What say to you Granger, a little wager?" He smirked waiting for his answer.

"Malfoy keep your money, besides Harry beat Voldemort."

The spells went off as the duel began, seasoned Aurora vs. War Hero started the first match and everyone began to holler for their favored winner. Harry dodged a spell and fired off one of his own but Tonks laughed countering it with her own curse before using a leg locker on Harry effectively halting his movement. Before he could mutter the counter curse Tonks fired a Stupify at him and Harry was blown back and into the barrier. Every winced as they saw the boy who lived hit the wall and slide down dazed and slightly in pain.

"Well if that didn't get the message this will." Snape said walking forward to stand in front of Harry.

"You lost, I thought better of you."

"I should have used a protection charm." Harry muttered and Snape shook his head.

"Stand back Potter and watch me."

Harry nodded and moved, or maybe crawled over to Hermione and Draco. Hermione smiled at him and began to fix him up a bit while Draco just shook his head and watched as Snape crushed the trained Aurora in a duel.

"Come on Snape, I don't know Dark Curses!" Tonks yelled dodging another one as it flew by her.

"Yet you are an Aurora; my, my Professor are you slacking as a defense teacher?" Snape taunted as a Reducto curse flew passed him it slammed into the barrier causing the students to jump back as the light cracked a fizzled with energy.

"Hey you greasy sleaze, at least I made it into the program!" Tonks yelled.

"Hmm warning dear professor…" Snape waved his wand, suddenly Tonks was upside down, and being shaken like a doll. Harry recognized it as Levicorpus and could not help but laugh as the potions professor tortured the woman he recognized as a big sister.

"Sn…a…a…p…p…pe…pe… puuuut meee dowowowowwn." Tonks tried to yell but the Professor merely dropped Tonks and the bound her with a spell.

"I win." Snape said then walked away with a creepy smile as Tonks wiggled about trying to free herself.

"You'll pay you slime ball, when I get out of this curse I'll make sure you know which of us is the better!" Tonks yelled and Snape smirked.

"But dear Professor, I already know the answer."

After the displays, the students were let into the arena and arranged as houses to compete against each other. The Hufflepuff's kept to what they learned and made the most boring to watch. The Ravenclaw's experimented with different combinations and those who had more experience tried to string spells together for quick wins. Gryffindor's were reckless casting at random hoping for a hit and generally had the most attention since many of the duels were needlessly flashy. The Slytherin's on the other hand played games when they dueled, creating a sort of sport out of who could finish who with what spell. It was generally easy going and everyone was thoroughly enjoying himself or herself.

For Draco he wasn't partaking in the events. He instead sat with the first years who revered to him since the first day. They were there on account that Tonks, the DADA teacher had teaching at that time but also was assigned to watch the duels that week. Serenity was right beside Draco asking as many questions as she could about the dueling so she may try her own one day.

"So just using spells in combat requires timing and strategy?" she asked.

"Yes, if you use a wrong spell at the wrong time, you leave yourself open, its better to form a plan of action instead of rushing in. Look at the Gryffindor's, they are wild and always open, Ravenclaw are controlled but weak and Slytherin are guarded but lack offense. The Hufflpuff are probably the best rounded able to stick with what they know instead of going all out like idiots but push comes to shove they'll lose out because they don't take the risk." Draco explained.

"Wow, so what about you, how do you duel?" She asked and Draco laughed.

"I don't, I detest dueling because I think magic shouldn't be used for mindless beatings, maybe a cruel joke when I was younger or an aggressive attack but I've come to learn that there are better uses." Malfoy said just as another voice came up.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I remember."

"Potter, I remember quite a bit and you did the same although it was for other reasons." Draco replied without even looking behind him to see it was Harry Potter who had spoken.

Harry shrugged denying none of the accusations but instead took a seat a few benches below Draco. The two boys hadn't spoken face to face since school began, two weeks of unconsciousness not withstanding.

"So you got my letter."

"I'm still a fowl git am I?" Draco replied and Harry smiled.

"Always, wouldn't be the same without it, although I can live with it."

"Easy Potter, I don't swing that way."

"Really, but the girls said you did, they said I might have a chance." Harry joked and Draco frowned in annoyance.

"What the girls say are their private fantasies and I didn't know you sought me as well Potter, it might have explained why you followed me everywhere in sixth year."

"Yes I'll admit I was your stocker, it was for a good cause."

"A cause that really didn't matter in the end." Draco huffed and looked back to the arena were Hermione had just blown Ginny off her feet. He turned back to Potter and noticed the boy was holding something.

"I found it after the battle. I recognize the make but the core is useless now it's been exposed."

Handing the item over Draco looked over his wand or what remained; shattered wood with a burnt unicorn hair in the center. The wand was never really his, as he never chose his own wand like most children do. He started out using the wand and having so much trouble but within two year's he learned to care for the wand helping him with purpose and eventually grew to accept him despite his shortcomings. How something as pure as a unicorn ever accepted him was a mystery; but Draco was glad to have at least a part of it back.

"Thank you Pot… Harry." Draco said and the wand was tucked into his robes.

"Yes, there are a few other things I need to give you, including something Dumbledore left you before he was… well what matters is he wanted you to see something. I don't know what's in it but the note said it was for your eyes only so I didn't look." Harry explained.

"I don't understand, look in what?" Serenity asked puzzled.

"A pensive, it's basically a video recording of your mind in a small bowl where you hop in and relive your memories." Draco explained and Serenity smiled.

"Cool, can I try it out?"

"No, Pensive's are dangerous and expensive, they contain secrets you may or may not want to see."

"Agh… well who cares, when are you going to duel?" Serenity asked and Draco shook his head.

He made it very clear that he wouldn't duel today, to both Harry and Hermione even though he was required to stay at the arena. Both seemed mildly put out obviously wanting to try to best him after all these years. Not to mention that the wand he did actually carry wasn't his own.

_Flashback…_

_Ollivander's Wand Shop Diagon Alley._

_Ollivander was in good health once again, only after a few weeks of care he reopened his beloved shop and began to sell and create the greatest wands in the wizarding world once again. He was also put in charge of caring for the now renowned Death Stick, or the Wand of the Dark One. It was fascinating to him that the once proud and powerful phoenix feather residing within the wand of bone was now black with rot and death. The wand had killed hundreds and in ding so created a bloodlust within the wand itself that only surpassed by its previous owner. Sighing Ollivander placed the wand back into a secure area so no one would ever venture forth and claim it. The wand would never choose another, for their hearts had to be as evil to wield its power. Moving on to better projects, Ollivander stared at the Wand he was currently working on, an experiment to see if he could create a hybrid wand using all three of the components he used to build Wands; Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair and the ever brilliant Phoenix Feather. Unfortunately, the components wouldn't work right, that and he lacked a Phoenix Feather capable of completing the wand. Without it, the other two cores seemed to shrivel and die away leaving nothing more that a hollowed stick. The wood Ollivander was using was simply extraordinary, blessed with and incredible durability the Enchanted Black Ebony Wood from Brazilian rain Forest Elves was as expensive as it looked. The Wood cost him nearly 1000 Galleons for the simple piece he was holding and it alone had the ability to hold the Hybrid Core he was creating. The problem was he couldn't find a Unicorn Hair or a Dragon Heartstring strong enough to withstand each other. A simple Hybrid of the two cores was what he was truly aiming for but he had come to believe that power and purity were not of the same cloth and made an imbalance in the wand. The Phoenix Feather could add the third element; life to the mix and inadvertently balance out the other two cores. Of course, this was all theory and the wasting of a feather wasn't worth it if there was no truth to his words._

_Setting the base on a table Ollivander sighed for the hundredth time that day, a boring day where no one needed a wand, Hogwarts was still four months away and considering his shop had been closed down, the stock pile of unused wands was left unsold for another summer. He was thinking of packing up when the door to his shop opened and the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the door. Ollivander stood and peered around the corner to see who would be coming in on such a boring day and what he saw confused him._

_Draco Malfoy stood at the desk observing the place as if it were his first time coming to the shop. Indeed, it truly was for the last time he visited the young boy he met was disillusioned with the wrong thoughts of pureblood superiority. Looking at the boy now though, Ollivander saw a man who had bore the worst of the war, fighting for something he was forced to believe in and come to dislike. His time in the boy's manor dungeons was well spent for he remembered teaching Draco the things he needed to keep both of them alive and as such of Draco's promise, he had come._

_"Draco my boy it is so nice to see you again." Ollivander said with such a happy tone you'd think he hadn't spent the last hour crying over a theory._

_"Ollivander, as promised I'm here."_

_"Good, very good but before work show me your wand, it was a Unicorn core correct?"_

_During his time in the dungeons, Ollivander had made repairs to Draco's wand during the training with the Dark Lord. The boy had casted powerful curses with the wand and it in turn began to weaken the wands power as a Unicorn Hair represented the pure aspect of human life and was not meant to be used for the dark arts. The wand, Ollivander thought, chose Draco in sympathy wanting to help a young boy walking down a path he did not rightfully choose himself._

_"Unfortunately the wand is no longer with me; it had shattered during my final duel with Voldemort." Draco explained and Ollivander frowned._

_"Shattered, he must have used a powerful curse to shatter the wand and its core... the wand was weakening to begin with but I never would have thought it would shatter one day." Ollivander muttered but Draco interrupted his musings._

_"The Spell was called, Radix Rumpus."_

_"Shatter Source... well I thought that curse was lost long ago obviously not."_

_"I know of it, I can use it."_

_"Show me."_

_"Wand?"_

_"Of Course come with me a replacement will never be as good as the original but we can't be picky anymore can we?"_

_The choosing of a wand went about disastrously; several times, they had to stop in order to repack the mess that occurred when a wand had rejected Draco. Then a few times the wand disintegrated completely. Draco began to worry that something was terribly wrong with him and Ollivander was curious as ever, never before had one been so oddly rejected by wands before._

_"How strange, 46 wands and all reject you, immensely."_

_"Could it be they sense my original was destroyed?"_

_"Yes, but it wouldn't affect the decision as the wand you had never truly chose you, I wonder... You trained under he-who-must-not-be-named?"_

_"I did."_

_"Accio Tom's Wand!"_

_The wand came to Ollivander and Draco went wide-eyed as the white bone shaft of the wand looked at him with a deathly stare. He shivered realizing what Ollivander was suggesting._

_"This Wand is now a Death Stick; the Phoenix Core has become tainted with darkness since its first taking of a life. Your friend Harry has its brother a Stick of Life as it has never casted a curse to kill yet has the power to do so. Voldemort trained you so you rightfully are the one this wand will choose."_

_"Didn't Potter kill the Dark Lord himself?" Draco asked and Ollivander shook his head._

_"No, the Wand was never with Voldemort when he finally dueled Potter, in fact I believe it was Voldemort himself who was hit by his own rebounding killing curse meaning the Elder Wand rejected him in favor of Mr. Potter. You had claim to it once Mr. Malfoy as the wand passes from the winner of a duel as opposed to the killer of the previous owner as Voldemort had thought."_

_"I see, it makes sense then why Voldemort could never get it to work against me, he was furious when the wand constantly failed him." Draco said recalling his duels that spring when the Dark Lord acquired the wand although Draco did not know at the time the wand was indeed the Elder Wand of Legend._

_"Yes, now Draco take this wand." Ollivander held out the wand towards Draco who looked at the object with disgust, the very same object that killed his mother._

Present...

Draco would not duel that day, not until he got a wand to call his own. Serenity started to tug on his sleeve breaking him out of his musings and he turned to her with a sad smile.

"I won't be dueling; I have no place in the arena." Draco answered her whining and she pouted.

"But we all want to see you beat the snot out of someone."

"YA!" The first years cheered out trying to encourage Draco.

"Please, we want to see our head boy kick the shit out of someone!" A first year shouted and Draco replied.

"5 Points from all houses cause I don't know who said that and no I will not duel."

"Why not Ferret; it'd be great to beat the stuffing out of you."

Draco sighed shaking his head and turning to the source of his new annoyance. Ron Weasley had agreed to follow Draco's orders, but he did it without respect and without always making a retort against Draco. The rest of the houses were the same yes, but Ron seemed to hold a personal grudge against Draco and rightly, so, Draco hounded him the most when they were children and continued to do so right into the war.

"Weasley, I have no time to be dueling my days of blasting people into oblivion are over."

"Sure right until someone's back is turned." Ron sneered and Draco shot him a scathing look.

"I believe it was you who took me by surprise during the battle!"

"To bad you didn't stay that way."

"Ron stop it." Harry said standing up.

"But Harry..."

"Ron, its past now stop acting like an idiot and ignore the issue."

"You are to forgiving Harry; you are going to see him turn on you if you begin to trust him." Ron said to his best friend.

"Then he'll get beaten into the ground by everyone Ron, don't provoke him into it because then it will be just as much your fault as it is his." Harry explained.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone, but if he starts something I'll finish it," Ron shot Draco a scowl trying to look intimidating, "This time for good."

He turned to walk away and Harry said a quick goodbye to Draco before chasing after his best friend. Draco himself sighed then turned to the rest of the first years and began to entertain them some more.

******************

Harry caught up to Ron shoving him friendly but looking serious as he went to question the red head about what just happened at the bleachers.

"Ron can't you just act civil for now, he may be a git but you are turning around and acting just like he was a few years ago." Harry explained and run spat on the ground before answering.

"It just pisses me off that he got away with everything, I mean come on he tried to murder Dumbledore, almost killed myself and Katie doing it then let Death Eaters into the school resulting in even more deaths over all. He attempted to stop us during our hunt to the Horocrux's and when we were in his manor, he just... just..."

"Ron we've been over this and had it not been for Malfoy and Dobby we wouldn't have gotten out alive!"

"Fuck Malfoy, he did nothing but stand there and antagonize all of us."

"He played his part Ron."

"He should have turned around and killed them all then, you seen how they listened to him they were afraid of him!"

"Ron the Manor was horrible yes, but it was something he had to do to survive you would have done the same in his position and you know it." Harry said sternly stopping both of them in the arena.

"Why are you so quick to forgive him?"

"I owe him a life dept Ron, all of us do!" Harry replied.

"I don't care, I never asked him to save us and I never wanted him to, I have no dept with him Harry because to me Malfoy is nothing more than prison trash that ended up recycled instead of thrown out."

Ron entered the arena and challenged the first person he glanced at, who happened to be Theodore Nott. The Slytherin was mopping the floor with his classmates seemingly crushing any and all who opposed him. Ron made the declaration loud enough for everyone to hear.

"NOTT, time see if Slytherin really were the cowards of Hogwarts!"

Every stopped what they were doing just as Nott knocked a 5th year off his feat with a stunning spell. He glanced behind him looking for the boy who declared the challenge and noticed the spot of red hair standing 20 feet away from him waiting for the okay to begin the casting. Motioning for room, he turned to meet Weasley face to face no emotion displayed.

"So Weasley, why the challenge?" Nott asked as the crowd moved out of the arena knowing the fight was going to get ugly.

"I'm pissed and you seem like your having an easy time with your housemates."

"And you'll be better than them."

"Your father was a pushover so you shouldn't be that much better." Ron spat and Nott tensed glaring daggers at Ron and waiting for the okay to crush him.

Nott's father was at the final battle the previous year, he was also one of seven convicted Death Eaters to receive the Dementor's Kiss having been the first of Voldemort's followers. Mr. Nott was actually one of the best of Voldemort's Death Eaters but the timely arrival of Lucius Malfoy pushed his father from the lime light. Lucius had a calculating mind and never resorted to violence if he could help it making him a far better negotiator. His father on the other hand was skilled with a wand, more so than Lucius and besting him in duels when they argued but he was brash and to quick tempered to be of any use when things got far more complicated. While Lucius preferred subterfuge and manipulation to gain favor, Mr. Nott was violent enough to dispose of those who got in his way. Nott never wanting to be like his father and maintained a cool exterior around school not attracting attention to himself so when his time came he could do what needed to be done instead of moving around it carefully. Weasley's comment about his father angered the tall Slytherin and he quickly readied himself.

"Begin Weasley; let's see if you can back up your words."

"Fine Nott... STUPIFY!"

"PROTEGO-REDUCTO!"

The curse blasted by Ron slamming into the barrier causing the wall to flash brightly and students jump back in fright. Several more curses went flying about, from bolts of lightning to fireballs that meant to harm. Ron had fired another dangerous spell and Nott countered with a flashing flame that shielded him from impact. The students were amazed at the display and most could not tear their eyes away from the two seventh year students who suddenly spouted off dark curses simultaneously.

"Confringo!" *

"Conjunctivitis!" *

The two spells collided and then in a spray of power blew apart the two boys. They each skidded to the opposite side of the room and Ron was trying to put out the bits flames that had escaped and latched onto his robes while Nott was screaming about his left eye burning.

"GOD DAMN YOU WEASELY, EXPULSO!"

Ron froze as the spell was cast and he stayed motionless watching the ball of energy hurling towards him bent on killing him. The light pulsated as it approached and he prayed to whatever god out there that he survived.

*****************

On the outside of the Arena, Harry and Hermione were both attempting to get into the arena. The second the fight turned violent, they reacted. Harry was at the entrance trying to get it open but the Reducto Nott had cast caused the barrier to shift slightly resulting in a lack of a door.

"Damn it how do I get in?" Harry said slamming against the barrier.

"Harry move." Hermione cried and pointed her wand at the door, "Finite Incantatum!"

The barrier held fast and Hermione paled just as the explosion from two colliding curses cause her to jump back as she noticed Ron and Theodore lying against the walls both in pain. Theodore was screaming his head off and his eye looked murderously at Ron before he pointed it at him and yelled out his curse.

"GOD DAMN YOU WEASLY, REDUCTO!"

"RON!"

"RONALD!"

******************

"Fuck..."

He knew it would get to this point, but he hadn't anticipated them unable to stop it, as simple as it had been previously, Draco removed his wand concealed in his sleeve and before all the first years enshrouded himself in a black mist and they gasped in horror and amazement. Ron petrified beyond all belief didn't even notice the same mist form in front of him as Draco stood in front of the curse hand outstretched. The resulting contact was as disbelieving as it looked as the energy seemed to disperse around Draco and Ron. Smoke and sparks lighting them up and Draco clenching his teeth from the burning he felt across his whole arm. Nott was still appalled by Ron and tried for a separate curse.

"INCENDIO!"

"..." Draco said nothing as he waved the wand held and the fires died instantly, The Flame-Freezing Charm doing the work for him. Nott was getting angrier and went o cast another spell but Draco interrupted him.

"NOTT that'ssss enough!"

The boy stopped at the hissing and looked at Draco in shock finally noticing the piercing red eyes that now covered his face. Blinking quickly to make sure he was seeing things he looked again only this time to see Draco make another movement, he thought quickly and fired off another spell. Draco deflected it and in seconds, Nott was on his knees the air around him latterly pushing him to the floor as he tried to breathe.

By this time Harry and Hermione, along with Snape and Tonks finally got the barriers down and rushed to where Ron and Malfoy were. Hermione immediately noticed the new look in Malfoy and went to calm him down along with Tonks who was informed of the matter along with the other teachers. Harry and Snape went to get Ron who was still shivering from his near death experience.

Quickly grabbing his arm, which was still holding the deathly looking wand Tonks eased down Draco's arm as the curse on Nott lifted and the boy collapsed from breathlessness. Hermione on the other hand was trying to snap Draco out of his trance less someone see his slightly altered state.

"Malfoy, Malfoy... DRACO!" She yelled finally and the blond shook his head the color receding back from wince it came.

"You alright?" Tonks asked now looking at her cousin's arm and noticing the effects of stopping a curse with just his hand.

"Fine... aghhh, alright it hurts like hell!" Draco cried out as Hermione squeezed his hand making a point. She looked at the left forearm noticing the edges of the dark mark and the spell Nott had used and stared at Draco in horror.

"This is the same arm Malfoy, you trying to blow off your arm!?" She hissed at him and he looked down slightly.

"Thought it might be worth it." He replied before twisting around and heading out of the arena. Tonks followed behind him while Hermione turned to her other friend who was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"THE SLIMY GIT JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Ron we know that and McGonagall will take care of it." Harry said trying hold his friend back

"Screw that, I'll kill him first!"

"Mr. Weasley calm down before I have to restrain you." Snape said seriously and Ron scoffed slightly but remained in his position as Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione that was really close, if Malfoy hadn't... wait what the hell did Malfoy do anyways?" He asked and Hermione sighed.

"Dark Arts Harry, I don't know honestly." She replied but her eyes looked to Snape and he made no indication that he was going to inform her of what just happened.

"I know my Dark Arts Hermione, the shrouding mist thing yes I've seen that from the Death-eaters what I want to know are the two curses he used on Nott and then the damn shield charm he used with his hand... HIS HAND!" Harry said waving his left arm around as if it was on fire.

Truth was Hermione really didn't know what curses Malfoy used. His hand had stopped a spell meant to kill or injure with nothing more that severe burns and scorched flesh from what she saw. It was very different from what was supposed to happen as his hand should have been blown off. Then he blocked Nott's next curse with a simple charm and a rebounding spell; then muttered something she never heard of and it caused Nott to drop to his knees short of breath. They were powerful spells and she was silently wondering how much Malfoy truly concealed in his mind. The other part however had her worried, his eyes had once again shifted to that snake like appearance, red and slit and it sent shivers up and down her arms. The look was frightening more so than originally because now it belonged to a face you recognized, a face that was familiar and knowing. Malfoy was ready kill and she could see it in his eyes; which worried her on his level of sanity, she'd talk to McGonagall about it later tonight so she could be ready for what may be another danger to her school year.

It was another few minutes when Harry quickly took over and dismissed everyone back to their dorms, the club's first day ended up messy but overall went rather well. She expected more casualties but two students had been all they got. Snape had picked up Nott who was still having trouble breathing while Harry helped Ron to the hospital wing where Draco was most likely not staying to heal himself. She sighed realizing the boy was going to kill himself at the rate he was going and being the kind person she was went to find him.

* * *

Draco was already past the third floor of the school and coming up to the fourth floor, he clutched his burned hand the pain becoming more prominent with each passing footstep. His mind was berating itself for its moment of stupidity, blocking an explosive spell with his hand, it amazed him that the spell did nothing more than rip the first layer of skin clean off exposing his muscles. Looking down at the damage once again, he cringed as a piece of his finger bone became visible for a few seconds when he wiggled the appendage. He should really go to Madam Pomfrey for it but the risk of her noticing the dark mark was far too great. Racing up the next flight of stairs, he passed a few second years that eyed him curiously but made no move to stop him. One place would give him the comfort he needed, it would provide everything to keep him out of harm's way and unfortunately, it was at the top of the castle. Stopping to take a deep breath Draco went to move again, when something in his robes suddenly began to heat up. He didn't notice it however and the moment he was on the sixth floor the heat subsided although he was none the wiser.

*************

Harry and Snape had just got to the Hospital Wing both helping the respective students into the bed as Madam Pomfrey began hollering and muttering about testosterone and how it was utterly useless to the male ego. Ron was a little banged up but not seriously injured while Nott was suffering from fatigue and a few broken bones, which seemed to have shattered under pressure. Snape grimaced and shook his head explaining to Pomfrey about the curses Malfoy had used when he noticed the boys absence.

"Poppy has Mr. Malfoy been here at all?" The potions master asked and Pomfrey shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen the young man at all since he returned to classes, surprising really since he was supposed to check in with me yesterday."

"Mr. Malfoy needs medical attention; he took a full force Reducto with his bare hand, surprisingly blocking the spell."

"Reducto, he should even have a hand right now!" Pomfrey hollered and Snape nodded turning to Harry.

"Potter, find Malfoy, I fear his wound may be a bit more grievous than he lets on."

Harry attempted to protest but the look from both adults made him hold back his complaints and go and find the blonde haired git who happened to save his best friends life. The second he opened the door he was face to face with Hermione who looked at him with a tilted head.

"Did Malfoy end up with you guys?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"Nope, he decided to go wonder about the castle with a mangled hand."

"Idiot, come on we better go find him." Hermione grumbled but Harry only stood there at the door with a smile on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling you care?" Harry asked and Hermione turned on her friend with a look that could melt steel.

"I don't Harry but as you can see this giant badge on my chest... don't look you pervert! Anyways this badge represents responsibility to look out for all the students; including stupid ferrets who try and kill themselves for stupid reasons." and with that Hermione turned around and began walking as Harry shook his head unable to understand the female mind.

**************

Draco slammed the door shut as he finally let out the scream he was holding in; The pain was unbearable now, the air latterly burning his hand as it moved about. Collapsing on the ground, he tried to get a look at the room that was conjured for him and came to realize that he would need someone else to help him as he was unable to do it himself. He cursed himself into a frenzy before the door opened behind him pushing him slightly against the wall as someone tried to come in.

"Hey is someone here?" The voice asked and Draco sighed in relief.

"Longbottom..." Draco hissed and Neville turned to the side and noticed Draco on the floor, blood slowly pooling around him.

"Malfoy, the hell happened to you!" He cried out and bent down to pick up the nearly dead Slytherin.

"Weren't you at the DA meeting, You did kind of command it last year?" Draco asked and Neville shook his head.

"I'm apprenticing for Herbology under Professor Sprout so I wasn't able to join in today."

"Well help me here then, I need you to follow my instructions and start a skin replenishing potion then create a pain reducing potion." Malfoy said finally being seated in one of the chairs with Neville's help.

"Why do you need those potio... oh my god what the hell did you do with your hand!"

"Blocked Reducto... tried to anyway."

"You bloody lucky you shouldn't even have a hand right now!"

"Ya to bad eh." Draco sighed then peered down at the dark mark which was eerily unharmed.

"Malfoy, you know I suck at potions." Neville stated and Draco just gave him an I-do-not-care look before turning back to his hand trying to mend it with his wand.

"Fine, I'll get started."

Neville collected the ingredients and set the cauldrons a flame; the two potions were remarkably easy, learned in third and second year respectively. Simple ingredients with a little bit of water made the pain potion the best way to relieve any form of pain, the skin potion was much same however it required a little extra, that being an actual piece of skin to which all the other ingredients would base themselves off of. Never being good with potions, Neville managed to melt a hole through the first cauldron, which was enough for Draco to rethink his idea.

"Bloody hell even without Snape you succumb to nervousness, how the hell did you even pass Slughorn's Class during sixth year?" Draco asked and Neville looked guilty.

"I just felt more relaxed, it was different for me I guess."

"Uh... go find Granger." Draco sighed and Neville nodded making his way to the door but before leaving, he turned to Draco.

"Umm, why don't you just got to the Hospital Wing?"

Draco didn't answer; he didn't need to as Neville noticed the scorched flesh surrounding the Dark Mark and fell silent. He should inform someone, he really should, but he didn't want to risk that level of trust he seemed to develop in Draco. He left soon after to find Hermione who would definitely know how to handle the situation.

***************

Harry and Hermione had just combed the dungeons searching for the head boy; unfortunately, it only took them a few minutes as a Slytherin 'politely' informed them of Draco's exile from the dorms. It startled Hermione that he would let them get away with it but when informed that even if they were the best wizard on the planet no one could fight against the masses. Sighing the two made their way to the fourth floor where the Prefectorial room was located only to find it devoid of any activity. Hermione was grumbling after that and Harry wisely stayed out of her way as she complained about evil ferrets and their stupidity.

"I don't get it the man has no sense of self preservation." Hermione said kicking a rather small stone in her path.

"Actually I think he has more than enough to share." Harry said making reference to the Draco, he remembered.

"No Harry that was Malfoy the bouncing ferret, this is Draco the Head Boy."

"There's a difference?" Harry asked.

"Yes there's a difference, the bouncing ferret would watch and laugh as Ron was blown up this Draco didn't."

"I'm amazed you classify them as two separate people." Harry said and Hermione sighed.

She did classify them differently; they were two people in her mind. Draco was someone she could get along with and equal to her in every way and greater in some. Despite the rude comments he had made every so often they were more of a familiarity of sorts than a demeanor. The Bouncing ferret however was the Draco of the past, a conniving brute who hated everyone but his family and made sure that everyone knew it. They were two different people despite sharing the same body.

"He's different Harry, you saw it heck I think everyone saw it today."

"The mark." Harry sighed and Hermione nodded.

"He did something to Draco Harry, something so horrible that he's been trying to rid himself of the mark."

Harry recalled what he saw of the mark on Draco's arm when he stepped in front of Ron, Draco may not have realized it but it was bare for everyone to see although most probably were to amazed to even notice, Ron sure didn't. He noticed how disfigured it was but surprisingly the mark remained.

"How long have you known about the mark Hermione?"

"On Draco's arm... only found out on Thursday when he blew up the Prefectorial Room. However I think someone's known far longer." Hermione said remembering something said during the first day of school.

"Who?" Harry asked just as Neville came round the corner.

"Hermione, Harry great just who I wanted to see."

******************

Hermione, Harry and Neville all came back to the Room of Requirement, much to Draco's displeasure. Almost immediately, Hermione got to work, adding the ingredients and stewing the proper liquids before they were also added to the pot. Potter meanwhile talked to Neville about things which Draco himself could care less about finding it rude that they just ignored him, not that he wanted their company. The pain was still there, burning just as much as before but it seemed to die down as his mind got used to it, however the blood loss was starting to get to him and he was dosing off every so often.

Harry was quick to notice Draco's state and wisely tried to keep the boy awake, "Malfoy are you trying out for the quidditch team tomorrow?"

"A stupid question Potter, of course I am." Draco replied although it was low and slurred slightly.

"Umm... well... uh damn how long have you had the mark?" Harry asked tastelessly and Draco shot him a penetrating glare.

"Fuck you Potter!"

"Okay guess I deserved that." Harry sighed but continued on as Hermione kept working.

"Well umm... another one where the hell did you get Voldemort's Wand?"

This Draco could answer although he was reluctant to He noticed Hermione stop for a second wanting to listen to the story as well and sighed. Neville however looked shocked only just finding out Draco held the infamous piece of wood and bone now.

"You have V...Voldemort's wand?" Neville asked to which Draco produced from his sleeve by a mere flick of his wrist to which Harry thought was cool.

"Hey how did you do that?" Harry asked.

"One story first but the flick is easy." Draco replied and lifting his robes revealed a pouch in his sleeve that held the wand and opened when he made the flicking motion, "Ollivander invented it and wanted me to try it out, it's actually been rather helpful lately."

"Cool might have to pick one up later." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm sure, now on to Voldemort's wand..." And Draco explained the theory of how he came about as the wands owner. As the wand now sought out power much like the Elder Wand and Draco, being the Dark Lord's apprentice had obtained the rights to the wand through teacher to student.

"Interesting... well... hay don't dose off now hey Malfoy... wake up!" Harry said and slapped the blonde in the face a few times causing the boy's mind to stir slightly.

"Slap me again Potter and I'll..."

"Drink."

Malfoy looked up to find Hermione stuffing a rude looking potion under his face. Recoiling slightly at the smell, he opened his mouth as she tilted the bottle down his throat. The taste as usual was unbearable and he gagged while trying to drink it. Unfortunately, the Head Girl wanted to make him drink all of it and wouldn't let up until it was all down his throat. When he finished she pulled away.

"Next."

"Give me a second to breathe."

"Shut-up and drink."

The process repeated and Harry and Neville had to keep from laughing because Hermione was acting like some distraught mother or girlfriend as she made the helpless Malfoy drink his potions. Harry seemed to have a strange smile on his facing watching Hermione and Malfoy; although he'd never admit it, the two seemed to complement each other. Neville on the other hand was downright breaking into laughter, which got him a glare from the blonde and a smile from Hermione.

"Okay and the last one."

"Bloody hell let me breathe woman."

"Nope, open."

She shoved it down Malfoy's throat and this time Harry and Neville could help themselves and fell over laughing. Malfoy was too busy trying to swallow to glare at them but he made a mental note to do so. Hermione on the other hand was watching the changes that were already taking place on Malfoy's body. This first potion was a blood replenishing potion which was needed first to help the next to potions both which were designed to repair and replace the damaged tissues from weeks and weeks of abuse. When he was finished, she took the last bottle and smiled at him.

"There not to bad I hope?" Hermione asked.

"Remind me to drown you later." Malfoy coughed happy to breathe again.

"Noted, now what do we do about Ron and Nott."

"Simple, three week ban, maybe they'll cool down by then."

"Alright I'll inform the teachers, come on Harry lets go see how Ron's holding up."

And with that, Harry and Hermione left the Room of Requirement leaving both Draco and Neville starring in astonishment. Neville turned to Draco who shook his head muttering something about bloody females. Only to which Neville laughed at.

"She just cares you know."

"Longbottom tell me three things wrong with that sentence." Draco said and Neville looked at him not understanding what Draco was talking about.

"Ummm... well..."

"Fine think about it, I'm going to bed." Draco replied and instantly a bed was in the room.

"You're going to sleep here?" Neville asked.

"Yes I'm going to sleep here so if you please go back to your common room." Draco answered climbing into the bed and resting himself into a comfortable position while Neville shook his head and exited the room intent on getting back to Professor Sprout as he was now a half-hour late for his intended meeting.

***********

It was Monday morning, the quidditch practice that was held the previous day went off with some unexpected surprises. Everyone expected the team to be comprised of declined quidditch players from the previous tryouts however when the Head Boy looked at the struggling players he decided that instead of playing we was going to coach, something unheard of in Quidditch.

"Coaching is what muggles call a team coordinator, they know the rules of the game better than everyone and I believe that with someone who is watching from the sidelines may be able to lead even a dysfunctional team to victory." Was Draco's reason for stepping into his newly appointed role. The team he assembled was also hand picked.

Chasers were a second, third and forth year from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; Henry Maxwell, Cristina Summers, and Lindsey Spinner. The Beaters were both from Slytherin, a couple of first years who were eager to hit something, they reminded Draco of little Crabb and Goyle and judging by their power he could make them an effective strike team since they actually possessed a brain. Finally the Seeker and Keeper, despite wanting to best Potter Draco opted for a fifth year to become a seeker, she was relatively new to the game having never played it even for fun but when Draco saw her watching the snitch from the bleachers while everyone else were experimenting with other things he offered her the position. Gryffindor Maria Holmes was something he never expected to see the snitch, to bad she sucked on a broom but Draco had confidence in her. The Keeper was also from fifth year a Ravenclaw named Bentley Martin Who had fast reflexes and excellent hand eye coordination. Draco was smiling at his team and couldn't wait to crush everyone with his newfound position.

It was breakfast that morning and everyone was talking about the upcoming game October 3rd between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The sudden interest in quidditch was due to the Teachers team posted. Surprisingly it was Flitwick who led the team as the Seeker his small frame making him fast and agile. The chasers were Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney much to everyone's surprise. The Beaters had been chosen as Professor Vector and Hagrid who was now being feared due to his status as a half giant giving him power and nothing but. The Keeper was mentioned as being the muggle studies professor, but the school had yet to announce a new muggle studies professor and the classes had been all study sessions until one was found. It was this talk that got everyone thinking that a new professor had been found and they were eagerly waiting for the announcement.

"So think the new professor will be any good?" Hermione asked sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"They better be; I mean last years the Carrow's spoke nothing but superstition about the muggle world." Longbottom replied.

"Ugh that was horrible, I learned more from my dad in a day than I did from that fool." Ginny agreed and everyone laughed knowing that Mr. Weasley's ideas on muggles were slightly… off.

_Ding…ding…ding…_

The chiming of the glass at the head table quickly got the hall into silence as the headmistress stood from her podium ready to address the crowd before her.

"Good morning to all students who are gracious enough to eat this morning, now as you have noticed on the recent quidditch posting, the muggle studies professor has been chosen as the Keeper meaning we have finally filled the position. This person may be a complete shock to everyone and especially to those of you who know him though I doubt any of you don't, it is to be reminded that he is a teacher now and has been granted the same rights and privileges. He knows his job and his responsibilities so without further question I would like to introduce Mr. Lucius Malfoy, professor of Muggle studies!"

The doors to the great hall burst open and the tall lean form of Lucius Malfoy walked down the center isle as everyone in the great hall froze in complete and utter silence. The only noise heard were the clicking of foot steps as Lucius made his was to the head table. A spoon was heard dropping and a few students fainted but otherwise the hall was still. Lucius bowed to the headmistress and turned around to the students with a smile on his face.

"Students of Hogwarts it is with great pleasure to meet you all, now as shocking as this might be I am here to teach you on the principles in which muggles live and the curriculum you have been studying since the beginning of your school lives is over. This new year will be a true introduction on the lives of muggles, you will learn their life styles and cultural references as well as their history with the magical world and why it was necessary for us to break away from them. I am here to teach you how to survive in a world were magic doesn't exist and terms like electricity and automotive are everyday occurrences. You will be tested and you will be pushed to survive in a muggle environment during your time here at Hogwarts while under my care and I will not take I don't need this class as an excuse not to learn. You will all be attending, even the muggleborns and you will all be there to help each other should you not understand something. I hope to see my first class in a few moments so without further ado may you continue your meal and enjoy the morning."

The Hall was quiet and everyone was to scared to move. All eyes were on Lucius, even the Teachers who were surprised at his introduction, always the Malfoy always so grand. It was dead silent in the hall until the doors crept open to reveal the Head Boy waltzing in looking like he spent a night in moaning myrtle's washroom, which he had since the RoR was unavailable. He looked up to see his father and voiced his and everyone else opinion quit vocally but without emotion.

"What the Fuck?"

* * *

*okay so I don't know if these are actual dark arts since it never states what a dark is or isn't but I assume they are since they have the possibility to cause harm.

And there ends chapter 5, the introductions are over and the story is about to move in a vastly well paced direction. Five chapters to finish the month of September woo and 9 months to go this is going to be interesting.


End file.
